Der Unwahrscheinliche
by nothinghappenstome.DE
Summary: Eine ungewohnte Perspektive auf die Serie
1. Jimmy

**Seine Anfänge**

.

.

.

Das Märchen vom Zaubererkönig (1982)

.

.

.

Es war einmal ein kleiner, schmächtiger, genialer Junge. Er hieß Jimmy, war irischer Abstammung mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen. Jimmy war immer sehr einsam, denn alle anderen Kinder waren so viel dümmer als er. Sie waren sogar alle so dumm, dass keiner von ihnen begriff, dass er klüger war. Gleich am ersten Tag in der Schule fragte die Lehrerin alle Kinder, was sie einmal werden wollten, wenn sie erst groß wären. Die Mädchen wollten Prinzessinnen werden, Popstars oder Filmschauspielerinnen, die Jungen gefeierte Fußballstars oder andere Spitzensportler, Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute oder James Bond. Als Jimmy an die Reihe kam, sagte er: Ich will der größte Zauberer der Welt werden und dann mache ich mich zum König über die ganze Erde! Da wurde er von der ganzen Klasse ausgelacht und auch die Lehrerin kam nicht dagegen an.

So kam es, dass sich Jimmy vom ersten Tag an zurück zog und heimlich Pläne schmiedete, wie er seinen Traum in die Tat umsetzten könnte.  
Die anderen Kinder waren grässlich – die Mädchen waren sowieso schrecklich, aber die Jungen waren nicht viel besser. Sie verstanden nicht, warum er sich lieber Geschichten ausdachte, als Fußball zu spielen. Als er einmal in einem Aufsatz eines dieser Märchen aufschrieb – denn Märchen waren gerade das Thema – bestellte die Lehrerin voller Entsetzen seine Mutter zu sich, denn das kleine Genie hatte den Bösewicht des Märchens, einen finsteren Zauberer, der sein eigenes Herz zu Stein verwandelt hatte, nicht nur mit den Morden an der Prinzessin, ihren Eltern und den sieben guten Feen davon kommen lassen – nein, der Zauberer hatte obendrein auch noch den tapferen, schönen Prinzen verhext und ihn geheiratet!

Doch die Mutter las sich nur die Aufgabenstellung für die Klassenarbeit durch und erklärte der geschockten Pädagogin: "Sie werden doch wohl zugeben müssen, dass er nicht das Thema verfehlt hat. Er hat alle Ihre Vorgaben berücksichtigt! – Also, was haben Sie für ein Problem?"  
.

.  
.

Kriegsspiele (1983)

.

.

.

Jimmys Vater war IT-Spezialist und wie sich bald herausgestellt hatte, sollte das Jahr 1976 nicht nur als das Jahr in die Geschichte eingehen, in dem Jim geboren worden war, sondern auch der Personal Computer! Und so kam es, dass der kleine Jim, wie kaum ein anderes Kind seiner Zeit, schon begann, einen Apple I zu nutzen, noch ehe er in die Schule kam!

Als Jim acht Jahre alt war, brachte ihm sein Vater ein Buch mit. Zuerst war Jim enttäuscht, dass es sich nicht um ein Computerspiel handelte, wie es meistens der Fall war. Doch sein Vater erklärte ihm, dass es das Buch zu einem US-amerikanischen Film namens Wargames sei, den er kürzlich im Kino gesehen habe. Leider sei der Film erst ab zwölf freigegeben. Es ging um einen Teenager namens David, der gerne Computerspiele spielt und sich daran macht, sich über die Telefonleitungen in den Computer seines Lieblingsspieleherstellers zu hacken. Doch stattdessen landet er in dem Zentralrechner, der das US-amerikanische Nuklearwaffenarsenal steuert. Dort findet er viele Spiele wie Schach und Poker - weshalb es nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, dass er seinen Irrtum nicht bemerkt – doch auch etwas, das nach einem supercoolen, realistischen Weltkriegsspiel aussieht. Was David nicht ahnt: Es ist kein Spiel – und beinahe löst er den Dritten Weltkrieg aus!

Jimmy war fasziniert! Doch er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass er das nicht zeigen durfte, wenn es um Dinge ging, die Menschen verletzen oder gar töten können!

"Paps!" fragte er und machte dabei ganz große Augen. "Denkst du denn, das geht? Oder ist das Science Fiction?"  
"Doch, Jimmyboy, so etwas ist möglich! Und noch ehe du erwachsen bist, wird die Technik in dieser Hinsicht erstaunliche Fortschritte machen: Das ist fantastisch – aber wie du siehst, kann es auch ganz schreckliche Folgen haben!"

Nach Grimms Märchen blieb Wargames für lange Zeit Jims Lieblingsbuch.  
.

.

.

.

.  
I've got the Powers! (1989)

.

.

.

"Irgendeinen Vereinssport musst du aber treiben, mein Junge!" mahnte Jims Vater aber eines Tages – dabei war dieser doch selbst keine Sportskanone, wie das bei IT-Spezialisten ja meistens der Fall ist, doch sein Sohn war schmächtig und kränkelte oft, so dass es ihm nun trotzdem wichtig erschien.  
Der Junge brauchte keine Sekunde, um sich zu entscheiden: Schwimmen!  
Allerdings war er inzwischen dreizehn und schon so clever, niemandem zu verraten, weshalb er diesen Sport wählte, denn eigentlich hasste er das beißende Chlor in seinen Augen und Schleimhäuten und er fürchtete sich vor den Größeren und Stärkeren, die ihn unter Wasser drücken würden – und doch entschied er sich fürs Schwimmen, denn nichts liebte er mehr, als die fast nackten Körper schlanker, muskulöser Jungen zu beobachten, die durch das Wasser glitten – oder noch besser: Die wieder aus dem Becken stiegen und auf deren glänzender Haut Tropfen wie Perlen schimmerten.  
Eines Tages würde er den einen finden, den er als Prinzgemahl heimführen würde in sein Königreich...  
Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da sah er auf einer Wettkampfveranstaltung einen Jungen aus einer anderen Schule an den Start gehen. Dieser war erst elf, aber er wirkte viel älter: Groß und durchtrainiert und seine wunderbaren Muskeln saßen genau an den richtigen Stellen. Es war eine Lust, ihm zuzusehen und Jimmy verliebte sich bis über beide Ohren in den herrlichen Körper des fremden, jungen Schwimmers.  
Dieser gewann natürlich den Wettkampf, wie der strahlendste Ritter das Turnier gewonnen und alle Konkurrenten aus dem Sattel gehoben hätte – und als sei er noch nicht perfekt genug, trug er auch noch einen Namen, der zu ihm passte: Carl Powers!  
Jim ging nach der Siegerehrung zu ihm, um ihm zu gratulieren und mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen – aber da kam er schön an: Carl musterte ihn verblüfft – und dann lachte er ihn aus und begann mit seinen Kumpels über das schmächtige, fremde Kerlchen zu lästern. Obendrein offenbarte Carl dabei noch, wie unerträglich dumm er war!  
Da verwandelte sich Jims glühende Liebe in Hass und sein Herz wurde schwarz wie verloschene Kohle.  
Von diesem Tag an sann er auf Rache!  
Zuerst brachte er alles über Carl in Erfahrung, dann las er in Windeseile ein paar Bücher und beim nächsten Wettkampf ertrank Carl Powers, der Schwimmwunderknabe und niemand konnte sich erklären, wie dieses Unglück hatte geschehen können.  
Doch Jimmy, das kleine Genie fühlte sich so glücklich und so stark wie nie zuvor in seinem jungen Leben. Er begriff, dass er und nur er ganz besondere Power hatte. Und eine seiner mächtigsten Stärken bestand darin, dass niemand ahnte, was in ihm steckte!  
.

.

.

Die Kunde vom klugen Prinzen

.

.

.

Die Polizei kam, einige der jungen Schwimmer und deren Mütter weinten, Eltern schimpften, Trainer verteidigten sich, die beiden Bademeister waren verstört, weil sie Carl nicht hatten retten können – es war ein einziges Chaos! Und so war es für Jimmy nicht schwer, seine Spuren zu verwischen: Er stahl Carls Sneakers, seine Socken und auch die Salbe, die er vergiftet hatte. Er würde sich nicht erwischen lassen – nicht so wie die dumme Stiefmutter von Schneewittchen!  
Jimmy hatte bei alledem einen Heidenspaß! Er belauschte die ratlosen Polizisten und weidete sich am Entsetzen und an der Angst seiner Mitmenschen. All das hatte er zustande gebracht, er allein mit der Macht seines Intellekts!  
In alldem Durcheinander fand ihn sein Vater und Jimmy sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verzweiflung im Blick an, ehe er sich schluchzend in seine Arme flüchtete: "Bitte, Paps! Ich hab' Angst! Ich will nicht mehr schwimmen!" flehte er. "Computer, Schach, Theater-AG - alles! Aber nichts mehr mit Wasser! Bitte! Bitte...!"

Computer und Schach? Das hörte der Vater nur zu gerne! Und Jimmy musste nie wieder schwimmen.  
Einige Tage später erzählte der Vater, während er die Zeitung las, ein Freund von ihm habe gehört, dass ein Zeitungsleser, der den Fall Carl Powers verfolgt hatte, sich bei der Polizei gemeldet habe, weil er es seltsam fand, dass bei Carls Sachen keine Schuhe gewesen gefunden worden seien. Man war der Sache zuerst nachgegangen – doch als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Zeuge erst acht Jahre war, habe man diese Spur nicht weiter verfolgt.  
"Wie dumm!" sagte Jims Vater. "Der Bengel hat bestimmt recht! Er hat sicher mehr Grips im kleinen Finger als ganz Scotland Yard zusammen!"  
Da horchte Jimmy auf und sein kleines, erkaltetes Herz begann wie wild in seiner schmalen Brust zu schlagen.  
'Er ist es...!' jauchzte es. 'Ihn musst du finden!'  
'Schweig still!' stauchte Jim im Stillen sein Herz zusammen: 'Finden muss ich ihn wohl, doch zu welchem Zweck muss sich erst noch zeigen!'  
Er überlegte, wie er es anstellen könnte, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht! Alles, was er herausfinden konnte, als er sich in die Computer der Polizei und der Zeitung hackte, war, dass der Junge Sherlock Holmes hieß. Doch wo der Gesuchte lebte, auf welche Schule er ging, oder wie er aussah, das blieb Jimmy verborgen, so sehr er auch suchte. Deshalb wurde er sehr traurig und kränkelte immer mehr.  
Seine Eltern hatten keine Ahnung, was ihm fehlte. Und obwohl er eigentlich schon dem Alter für Märchen entwachsen war, schenkte ihm seine Mutter eine Gesamtausgabe der Märchen des Dänen Hans Christian Andersen.  
Auch sein Vater versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. Er brachte ihm Computerspiele mit und er erzählte von seiner Arbeit und das machte Jim wieder Hoffnung, denn im selben Jahr, als Carl Powers starb, wurde etwas entwickelt, das die Welt revolutionieren sollte: Das Internet! Noch diente es zunächst wissenschaftlichen und bald darauf natürlich auch militärischen Zwecken, doch Jims Vater erklärte, es werde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jeder Mensch, der einen Computer und einen Telefonanschluss besaß, es ganz selbstverständlich nutzen könne, um zu kommunizieren, sich alles, was man nur kaufen kann nach Hause zu bestellen, und seine Meinung kund zu tun. Und wenn es erst so weit wäre, würde man alles und jeden über das Internet aufspüren können.  
Bis zur Errichtung des worldwide Web dauerte es zwar noch ein wenig, aber Jim war dessen gewiss: Eines Tages – in ein paar Jahren, da werden alle halbwegs, intelligenten Menschen in diesem Netz sein und es zu allem möglichen nutzen...  
Und dann – dann würde er ihn finden!

.

.

.

Kopfkino (1990-1996)

.

.

.

Jahre gingen ins Land. Aus Jimmy wurde Jim, wurde James. Er trat in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters und vor allem das Internet wurde mehr und mehr zu seinem Element. Er liebte es mindestens ebenso sehr, wie Carl Powers das Wasser geliebt hatte, ja, er war darin wie ein Fisch im Wasser – aber noch mehr: Er fand darin alles, was er suchte: Gifte, Wunderwaffen, unermessliche Schätze und Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, Menschen mit ungestillten Sehnsüchten, Menschen voller Gier, voller Zorn, Menschen mit finsteren kalten Herzen, wie dem Seinen.  
Nur ihn.  
Ihn fand er nicht.

James beschäftigte seinen rastlosen Geist und sein leeres, krankes Herz mit allem Möglichen. Inzwischen bedauerte er es, an seiner Schule nicht die Theater-AG besucht zu haben, aber er hatte gespürt, dass sein Vater das befremdlich gefunden hätte. Später hatte er einfach zu viel zu tun, um in einer der studentischen Laienspielgruppen mitzuwirken.  
Trotzdem las er viel, vor allem Theaterstücke, die er dann in seinem Kopf in Szene setzte. Ah, ja die shakespearschen Bösewichte...!  
Vor allem den Jago aus Othello schätzte er: Alle seine Mitmenschen halten ihn für einen ehrlichen, freundlichen und loyalen Kerl, so dass ihm nur durch Lügen, Intrigen, absichtlich falsch interpretierte Beobachtungen und nicht zuletzt das Platzieren eines wichtigen Indizes, ein fast perfektes Verbrechen gelingt. Doch seine Frau, die seine Ränke aber erst zu spät durchschaut, verrät ihn zuletzt.  
Vorsicht also mit irgendwelchen Anhängseln, die man in seine Pläne einweihen muss...!

Auch die Autoren seiner irischen Heimat studierte Jim.

Zu Oscar Wilde hatte er ein ganz merkwürdiges, zwiespältiges Verhältnis – natürlich nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil dieser schwul gewesen war wie er selbst, und dabei zumindest als Dichter brillant. Es gab so herrlich geschliffene zynische Bemerkungen in seinen Komödien! Doch Wilde hatte auch unklug und stolz seinen eigenen Untergang heraufbeschworen. Etwas, das ihm niemals passieren würde!

Ausgerechnet Wildes ausgelassenste Komödie machte Jim ein wenig nachdenklich: The Importance of being Earnest. Denn einer der beiden jungen Gentlemen, die im Zentrum der Geschehnisse stehen, hat sich eine zweite Identität zugelegt, unter deren Deckmantel er gerne mal über die Stränge schlägt, sein Freund hat eine ähnliche Masche, er hat einen kranken Freund erfunden, den er immer dann "besucht", wenn ihm in seinem richtigen Leben sozusagen die Decke auf den Kopf fällt.

Eine zweite Identität..., überlegte Jim. Das wäre wirklich praktisch. Ich werde den Gedanken im Hinterkopf behalten, bis ich sicher bin, wie ich sie am besten umsetze. Ich sollte das nicht überstürzen...  
...und ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht Earnest nennen! Dann schon eher Serenus oder Hilarius!  
Sly? Natürlich würde es passen, aber das will ich ja niemandem auf die Nase binden.  
Innocent? Also bitte, ich bin ja kein Papst, aber das wäre ja schon köstlich!  
Irenaeus?  
Nein, alles zu exotisch... Es muss normal klingen. Unverdächtig...

Kevin? Ein guter irischer Name! Kevin, der Schöne, der Angenehme, der Anmutige, der Liebenswürdige...

Ja.  
Vielleicht Kevin.

Damit legte er diesen Gedanken erstmal auf Eis.

Wildes Märchen waren für Jim eine herbe Enttäuschung! Sie troffen doch nur so von selbstloser, aufopfernder Liebe! Zumindest die, die er gelesen hatte, denn irgendwann hatte er vor Ekel das Buch ins Kaminfeuer geworfen. Eine Nachtigall, die sich ihr kleines Herz mit einem Dorn durchbohrt, um eine weiße Rose rot zu färben, damit ein Jüngling sie seiner Angebeteten schenken kann, denn sie hat ihm in Aussicht gestellt,dass sie dann mit ihm tanzen werde. Aber die alberne Gans erhört ihn nicht mal! Die Statue des glücklichen Prinzen und seines Freundes, einer Schwalbe, die sich beide zugrunde richten, um Gutes zu tun! Der selbstsüchtige Riese, der sich erweichen lässt, seinen wunderbaren Garten einer Meute tobender Kinder zu überlassen, der junge König, dem drei Träume die Augen darüber öffnen, dass sein Reichtum so viel Leid verursacht – wie unerträglich fromm! Und natürlich das Sternenkind...  
Alles ganz furchtbar!

Und sein einziger Roman?  
Dorian Gray?  
Ah, Dorian! Du hattest alles! Du hattest ewige Jugend und ein kaltes, unerschütterliches Herz!  
Wie konntest du diese unermesslichen Schätze verwerfen?  
Ich wüsste wohl, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte! dachte Jim so manches Mal.

Auch einige der Aphorismen schätzte er sehr. Die Unmoralischen natürlich.  
Sein Lieblingsspruch war und blieb: Sich selbst zu lieben, ist der Beginn einer lebenslangen Romanze.  
Ein gutes Motto, aber es vermochte Jim nicht darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass er sich nach dem Einen sehnte, der für ihn bestimmt war.

Und dann gab es ein Stück von Oscar Wilde, zu dem verband ihn eine ganz eigenartige Beziehung: Salome!  
Er hatte überhaupt etwas übrig für so manche gewalttätigen Geschichten aus der Bibel und das ergab sich folgendermaßen: Jims Patenonkel war Priester. (Und was sonst hätte er werden sollen, war er doch der Trottel in der Familie!) Er hatte von Anfang an versucht, seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft zu erfüllen. Doch er merkte sehr wohl, dass er den kleinen Jimmy mit den Geschichten vom lieben Herrn Jesus nur langweilte. Um ihn dennoch irgendwie für die Bibel zu begeistern, war er dazu übergegangen, die blutrünstigsten Geschichten des Alten Testaments zu bemühen. Später weckten dann tatsächlich auch neutestamentliche Erzählungen wie der Versuchung Christi oder die Passion Jims Interesse. Doch was den Jungen daran so faszinierte blieb dem frommen Tölpel verborgen.

Oscar Wildes poetische Sprache – angelehnt an den fremdartigen Stil des Hohenliedes – machten die kleine Geschichte über das Ende des Täufers für Jim zu einem bezaubernden und mitreißenden Meisterwerk: Die schöne Prinzessin, die den Propheten Johannes - hier historisch korrekt Jochanaan genannt – aus der Zisterne, in der er gefangen gehalten wird, schreckliche Gottesurteile über ihren Stiefvater und ihre Mutter aussprechen hört – ist gleich von seiner seltsamen Stimme fasziniert.

(Einmal hat James auch die Opernfassung von Richard Strauss erlebt, und den Propheten singt ein tiefer Bariton.)

Salome bezirzt den jungen Hauptmann, der in sie verliebt ist, denn sie möchte, dass Jochanaan aus der Zisterne heraufgelassen wird, damit sie mit ihm sprechen kann. Nach kurzer anfänglicher Irritation ist sie rasch verliebt. Sie baggert ihn an wie eine unverfrorene, nymphomanische Emanze – obgleich noch Jungfrau schon völlig verdorben durch ihre ehebrecherische Mutter: Sie preist seinen Leib, der weiß ist, wie die Lilien auf dem Felde – doch Jochanaan verweigert sich ihr natürlich und so macht sie all ihre Komplimente wieder zunichte, nennt ihn ein übertünchtes Grab voll widerlicher Dinge, nur um sich gleich aufs Neue zu verlieben: In seine schwarzen Locken, doch sie bekommt wieder eine Abfuhr, worauf eine neue Hasstirade folgt. Schließlich begehrt sie, seinen roten Mund zu küssen... Doch der Prophet bleibt ungerührt, er predigt ihr, sie solle Jesus suchen und ihn um Vergebung für ihre Sünden bitten und steigt schließlich freiwillig wieder in sein Gefängnis hinab.  
Der Rest ist Geschichte: Doch bei Wilde ist es Salome selbst, nicht ihre Mutter, die den Kopf des Propheten auf einem Silbertablett fordert – albernes Küken! Ihr Stiefvater hat ihr solche Schätze angeboten! Sogar sein halbes Königreich und schließlich sogar, den Thron mit ihr zu teilen! Doch sie hat stur ihre Rache verfolgt, was ihr zuletzt zum Verderben wurde, denn nachdem sie den abgeschlagenen Kopf liebkost hat, lässt der König, ihr Stiefvater, sie töten!  
Doch Jim war auch fasziniert von der morbiden, selbstzerstörerischen Konsequenz dieser Figur. Sie wollte diesen Kerl besitzen. Und wenn das nicht ging: Kopf ab!

Natürlich hatte Jim eine Ausgabe mit den Illustrationen von Aubrey Beardsley. Dieser Jugendstilkünstler hatte sich den Propheten bartlos vorgestellt, was unsinnig aber Jim sehr sympathisch war: Ein hagerer, bleicher Jüngling mit sinnlichen Lippen, ein wenig kantigen aber doch auch femininen Gesichtszügen und schwarzen Locken – aber mit einer energiegeladenen Donnerstimme. Schrecklich und hinreißend. Zart-androgyn und doch Ehrfurcht gebietend...

Eine ganz eigenwillige, aber auch reizvolle Mischung...

.

.

.  
Die Queste nach dem klugen Prinzen (1996-2001)

.

.

.

Jim knüpfte viele Kontakte, spann langsam und beharrlich sein Netz. Behutsam und heimlich prüfte er all die Verbindungen, testete, welche Reaktionen ein Zug dieser oder jener Stärke hervorriefe, hackte sich in Konten, verkaufte Geheimnisse.

Kurz: Auf eine moderne Art und Weise wurde er zu dem Zaubererkönig, der er von Anbeginn hatte sein wollen.

Und nach wie vor war er auf der Suche nach ihm: Sherlock Holmes.  
Seine Sehnsucht wuchs.  
Manchmal verlor er sich in Tagträume, stellte sich vor, wie er ihn dereinst finden würde, rätselte, wie er aussehen mochte, bangte, ob seine romantische Hoffnung enttäuscht werden würde...  
Immer und immer wieder suchte er das Internet nach diesem einen Namen ab – und endlich, eines Tages fand er heraus, dass Sherlock Holmes in Camford Chemie studierte, dass er focht*, Theater spielte und gerne tanzte!  
Jim war ganz aus dem Häuschen!  
Er hatte ihn gefunden! Noch vor seinem 25. Geburtstag!

Die ganze westliche Welt war an diesem Tag in Angst und Schrecken und starrte voller Entsetzen nach Amerika, wo Terroristen mit vier entführten großen Passagierflugzeugen Anschläge verübt hatten, die zwei in New York hatten dabei den mit Abstand größten Schaden angerichtet, als sie in die Twin Towers des World Trade Centers gekracht waren, doch für Jim war der 11. September 2001 der Tag, an dem er Sherlock Holmes aufgespürt hatte!

Jim war trunken vor Glück! Er durchsuchte die Webseiten der Universität und fand Fotos und Videoclips der letzten Theateraufführungen.  
Nun würde er ihn endlich, endlich sehen! Vor Aufregung vergaß er fast zu atmen!  
Maßlos erstaunt und verwirrt betrachtete er den so lange Ersehnten: Das war er! Einmal lässig gelangweilt, dann überschäumend vor jugendlichem Eifer, noch fast schlaksig wie ein Teenager, zugleich elegant und kraftvoll wie ein Balletttänzer.  
Schon ein Schwan - doch bisweilen noch unsicher, weil er immer wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass er dereinst ein hässliches Entlein gewesen war – und es bisweilen noch zu sein glaubte: Getreten, verletzlich - so wie Jim selbst es in seiner Kindheit auch gewesen war.

Unersättlich verschlang er alles Material, das er finden konnte!

Sherlock Holmes!

Seine Augen waren elektrisierend wie die einer Siamkatze und die geschwungenen Lippen standen in einem seltsamen Kontrast zu diesem energischen Unterkiefer. Ganz besonders hatten es Jim aber diese Wangenknochen angetan...  
Verblüfft schnappte Jim nach Luft, denn plötzlich begriff er, woher dieses Déjà-vu-Gefühl kam: Das war Jochanaan...! SEIN Jochanaan! – gut mit Ausnahme der Augen, die waren noch tausendmal besser! Aber sonst war alles da – bis hin zu dieser Stimme, die ihn allein ihn schon in Erregung versetzte!  
Überwältigt streckte Jim sich auf seinem Bett aus: Der Prinzgemahl war gefunden!

Du bist es! dachte Jim andächtig: Du bist für mich gemacht! So wie Eva für Adam erschaffen wurde! Ihn hat Gott zuerst gemacht, denn er ist die Hauptsache, dann die Tiere, die ihm dienlich sein sollen, denn nichts anderes ist gemeint, wenn es heißt, dass Adam ihnen ihre Namen geben durfte. Aber Adam war einsam, denn alle anderen Kreaturen waren ja so dumm und gewöhnlich! Also erschuf Gott einen zweiten Menschen aus der einen Seite des ersten! Und nun kann ich sagen: Das ist Geist von meinem Geist und Fleisch von meinem Fleisch!

Du, Sherlock, bist wahrhaftig mein Gefährte!

...und solltest du dich sträuben, werden ich dich zähmen wie Petruchio wie widerspenstige Katherina!**

Ich werde ich dich nach meinem Bild formen, so wie Gott Adam erschaffen hat!

Du gehörst mir!

.

.

(Gerne würde ich einige Links zu Szenenfotos und anderem einfügen, um manche Details zu untermauern oder Zitate zu belegen. Wer weiß, wie ich das tun kann, möge sich bitte melden!)

.

.

.  
Schneewittchenapfel (Anfang 2002)

.

.

.

Doch als Jim die Uni gewechselt hatte und sich in Camford umsah, war Sherlock Holmes verschwunden! Ein Wirtschaftswissenschaftler namens Sebastian Wilkes wusste zu berichten, dass er von einem auf den anderen Tag sein Studium hingeschmissen habe. Und weil er so ein Einzelgänger gewesen war, konnte niemand Jim sagen, warum er das getan hatte und was aus ihm geworden war!

Jim war am Boden zerstört! Nun würde er wieder bei null anfangen müssen!

Ich muss hier weg! war alles, was er in diesem Moment denken konnte.

Also heuerte er ein Taxi an, um sich zurück nach London fahren zu lassen. Als er durch die vertrauten Straßen kutschiert wurde und an einigen der vielen Museen und Bildergalerien vorbei kam, fiel ihm seit vielen Jahren einmal wieder sein schon lang verstorbener Onkel Richard ein. Er war ein Kunstliebhaber gewesen und bereits sein Großvater hatte Bilder gesammelt. Ölgemälde, Aquarelle, Gouachen... Immer wenn der kleine Jimmy von seinem Vater oder von beiden Eltern auf einen Besuch zu diesem Onkel mitgenommen wurde, langweilte er sich entsetzlich, denn der wunderliche Kauz hatte keinen Computer, keinen Fernseher – nicht mal ein Radio oder Hörspiele! Er hasste die moderne Technik, deshalb durfte Jimmy auch nichts Derartiges mitbringen, um sich zu beschäftigen.  
Aber im Frühjahr 1983 musste Jimmys Mum ins Krankenhaus und bis sie wieder nachhause käme, sollte der Junge unter der Woche bei Onkel Richard wohnen, denn dieser lebte recht nahe bei der Schule seines Neffen.

"Was?! Zu diesem Spinner? Der ist doch voll langweilig!" hatte Jimmy geschimpft.  
"James! So sprichst du nicht über meinen großen Bruder!"

Jimmy war ziemlich verdattert gewesen, denn dass sein Dad mal seine Stimme erhob, hatte wirklich Seltenheitswert.

"Und langweilig ist er ganz bestimmt nicht. Du wirst schon sehen!"

Was soll ich da wohl sehen? hatte sich Jimmy verstimmt gefragt.

Am darauffolgenden Sonntagabend war es so weit:  
Missmutig fügte er sich und stellte sich auf eine schwere Leidenszeit ein.

Doch dann passierte etwas Seltsames und Wunderbares:  
Der Onkel hatte bisher dem kleinen Kerl keine allzu große Beachtung geschenkt, aber in erster Linie, weil er glaubte, er könne mit kleinen Kindern nun mal nichts anfangen. Aber nun war sein Neffe ja alleine bei ihm und er schien so furchtbar traurig zu sein. Aber das war ja nur zu verständlich, wo doch seine Mutter im Krankenhaus war!

Es wäre gut, ihn aufzumuntern, dachte sich Richard.

Doch es goss draußen in Strömen und Brettspiele oder Karten besaß er auch keine.

"Komm, Jimmy, ich zeig dir meine Bilder...", schlug er vor.  
"Ich kenn' deine...Bilder doch schon", brummte der Junge. (Beinahe hätte er 'doofen' gesagt!)  
"Hast du sie dir wirklich schon richtig angesehen? Schau mal. Was ist das?"  
"Na, ein Weg. Ein Waldweg!" jaulte Jim gelangweilt.  
"Genau. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsbilder. Da scheint immer die Sonne und es ist immer Sommer. Die Blumen verwelken nie. Ich male mir gerne aus, wie – "

„Aber, Onkel Richard, da ist doch gar nichts zum Ausmalen! Das ist doch schon alles bunt! Außerdem ist Ausmalen was für Babies!" beschwerte sich Jimmy naseweis.

Richard lachte: „Das ist ja auch ein Ausmalen für größere Kinder und für Erwachsene mit Fantasie. Du malst dir das nur in deinem Kopf aus, da, wo's keiner sieht außer dir", erklärte er. „Schau, ich frage mich dann gerne, wo der Wanderer, der diesen Blick genießen durfte, wohl hergekommen ist. Ich meine jetzt nicht den Maler, sondern ich denke mir einfach etwas Eigenes aus. Also, wo kommt er her? Aus einem ärmlichen, düsteren Zuhause vielleicht? Wo er geschlagen wurde und hart arbeiten musste? Dann ist er froh, da endlich heraus zu kommen und in die weite Welt hinaus ziehen zu können.  
Oder wurde er aus seiner geliebten Heimat vertrieben, hat schon viel Leid erfahren und schöpft nun zum ersten Mal wieder Hoffnung, dass die Zukunft vielleicht doch schön werden könnte?  
Vielleicht ist es aber auch ein Jäger, der hinter einem Hirsch her ist, oder ein Ritter, der sich bald in einen finsteren Wald begeben wird, um dort einen bösen Drachen zu erschlagen?  
Was meinst du?"

Jimmy hatte mit wachsendem Erstaunen zugehört.  
Geschichten? Geschichten erfinden?  
Aber genau das hatte ihn doch schon immer gereizt!  
...zu diesen Bildern!?  
Neugierig sah er sich um.

"Vielleicht will der Ritter zurück zu seiner Burg, nachdem er den Drachen getötet hat. Er will zuhause erzählen, wie tapfer er war und wie groß und stark der Drache gewesen ist und wie er ihn beinahe mit seinem feurigen Atem verbrannt hätte! ...aber als er ankommt, ist die Burg kaputt und alle sind weg!" und er zeigte auf ein anderes Bild, auf dem nur noch eine fast schwarze, halb verfallene, traurige Mauer mit einem Fenster darin in einen rötlichen Abendhimmel ragte.

"Das wäre aber eine traurige Geschichte, mein Kleiner. Da wäre der Ritter wohl besser zuhause geblieben, was?"

„Vielleicht ist der Drache kurz vor dem Kampf mit dem Ritter zu dessen Burg geflogen und hat sie – wusch! – niedergebrannt", überlegte Jimmy.

„Ja, Feuer kann etwas Schreckliches sein..."

Aber Jimmy dachte: Ich wäre gerne so ein Drache, einer der fliegen und Feuer speien kann. Aber noch besser wäre es, ein Ungeheuer zu sein, das alle für einen Menschen halten. Für einen netten Menschen. Für den guten König vielleicht...

Doch dann erregte ein anderes Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wieso malt jemand eine Schale mit Obst?" fragte Jimmy und verkniff sich, seine Meinung kund zu tun, denn das war doch wohl megalangweilig – oder nicht?

Der Onkel hielt sich zurück.

Mal abwarten, zu welchem Ergebnis der Kleine kommen wird, dachte er.

"Oh, da ist ja auch ein Totenschädel! Das ist ja cool! Mum würde so etwas sicher nicht auf dem Tisch dulden!  
Und wer war das?"

"Wer – ?!" schnappte der Onkel entsetzt. "Oh, das...ist mehr symbolisch, weißt du?"

Was? Kein Mord? Wie unbeschreiblich fad! ging es Jim durch den Kopf, doch laut sagte er: "Ein Zeichen für irgendwas, klar!"

"Solche Bilder nennt man Stillleben. Das war halt mal sehr in Mode."

"Dieser rote Apfel ist bestimmt vergiftet!" vermutete Jimmy überzeugt und betrachtete die verlockende Frucht im Zentrum mit Kennerblick.

"Oh, das ist ja eine gemeine Idee!" lachte der Onkel anerkennend. „Wie bei Schneewittchen, was?"

„Na, klar! Deswegen ist doch der Apfel daneben schon ganz faul und schimmelig geworden!  
Und jedes Kind weiß, dass ein Totenschädel für Gift steht!" erklärte er altklug.

"Interessant...!  
Also, um genau zu sein, das Bild zählt zu einer bestimmten Sorte von Stillleben. Ein Vanitas-Stillleben. Vanitas heißt eigentlich Eitelkeit, aber in dem Zusammenhang bedeutet es, dass alles vergänglich und letzten Endes sinnlos ist und dass man deshalb seine Zeit für die Dinge nutzen sollte, die einem wichtig sind und die einem Freude bereiten.  
Was siehst du noch?"

"Ein Messer! Es sieht aus, als wäre es sehr scharf!"

"Ja, gut. Man merkt gleich, dass du ein richtiger Junge bist. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Fang links an."

"Blumen?"

"Das ist ein Zweig mit Apfelblüten und da ist eine Biene – du hast doch schon gelernt, wie das ist mit Blumen und Bienen, nicht wahr?"

Jimmy nickte und der Onkel fuhr fort.

„Dann ist da ein noch grüner Apfel, dann kommt der rote."

"Weil der erste Apfel noch nicht reif ist, aber der zweite schon."

"Genau. ...dann im Vordergrund auf dem Teller ein angeschnittener roter Apfel mit einem Wurm darin. Früher hatte viel mehr Obst Würmer als heute, weißt du? Heute vergiftet man sie meistens. Dabei sind die Früchte mit den Würmern die gesünderen. Verrückt, nicht?"

Also ist der Apfel keine Mordwaffe? dachte Jimmy ein wenig enttäuscht, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Es war eine von jener Art seiner Ideen, mit der er anzuecken pflegte!  
Stattdessen hörte er dem Onkel weiter zu.

„...und zuletzt ist da noch der Faule, Schimmlige, der immer noch in der Schale liegt, obwohl man ihn längst hätte essen oder wegwerfen sollen.  
Hm..., aber weißt du was? Die Idee mit dem Gift hat auch etwas. Dieser braune Apfel ist eigentlich schon tot. Er steht für Alter und Krankheit..."

"Ach, und deshalb ist da auch ein Totenschädel in der Ecke!" rief Jimmy triumphierend. „Und das Messer! Das Messer ist bestimmt dazu da, dass man den Apfel genau dann isst, wenn er am besten schmeckt!"

„Ja! Genau! Das hast du sehr gut erkannt!" hatte Onkel Richard den kleinen Kunstkenner gelobt. Dass der Apfel auch für den Sündenfall und für Sex steht, wollte er ihm jetzt lieber noch nicht erklären...

In den paar Jahren, die Onkel Richard danach noch geblieben waren, hatte Jim ihn eigentlich ganz gerne besucht. Sie hatten sich Geschichten zu den Bildern ausgedacht und einander vorgetragen, aber seine Lieblingsversionen hatte Jim ihm nie wieder erzählt, denn diese Märchen von Tod und Zerstörung behielt er lieber für sich. Andere wollten sie ihm doch bloß madig machen. So wie den ungiftigen Apfel mit dem Wurm, der eigentlich so viel besser war!

"Halten Sie hier. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt", entschied Jim seufzend, entlohnte den Taxifahrer und stieg aus.

Ja, der rote Apfel...!  
...und sein Schneewittchen-Prinz mit den opalblauen Augen...

Wohin mochte er wohl verschwunden sein?  
Würde er ihn wieder finden, solange sie noch jung waren?  
„Dein Mund ist so rot wie ein Granatapfel von einem Silbermesser zerteilt, wie Granatapfelblüten in den Gärten von Tyrus..." kam ihm eine Zeile aus Oscar Wildes Salomé in den Sinn.

In dieser melancholischen Stimmung betrat Jim das Museum, vor dem er ausgestiegen war.

.

.

.

A Star Is Born  
.

.

.

In dieser melancholischen Stimmung betrat Jim das Museum, vor dem er ausgestiegen war. Er versuchte, sich aufzumuntern, indem er sich kleine Geschichten zu den Bildern ausdachte, so wie damals.  
Bei den alten flämischen Meistern wurde er auf die Ansicht einer Hafenstadt aufmerksam. ‚Ansicht der Stadt Delft vom Hafen aus', las er. Auf den ersten Blick war es ein richtiges "Postkartenmotiv"... Eigentlich heute total langweilig, weil inzwischen praktisch jeder ein passables Foto einer Landschaft machen konnte, aber eben ein echter Vermeer. Warum hatte er seine Stadt gemalt? Weil er sie liebte? Weil der Dreißigjährige Krieg noch nicht lange zurück lag und er noch in Erinnerung hatte, wie verheerend das gewesen war? Oder war es einfach eine Auftragsarbeit gewesen?

Darüber wusste Jim nichts, aber das war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Ihn interessierte das inhaltliche Potential dieses Bildes: Der Betrachter war an Land und sah über das Hafenbecken hinweg auf die Stadt. Im Vordergrund war noch ein Stück Ufer zu sehen. Zwei Menschen standen da – nur zwei kleine dunkle Silhouetten. Sehnten sie sich danach, mit einem der großen Schiffe ihrem tristen Alltag zu entfliehen? Waren sie vielleicht ein heimliches Liebespaar? War einer von ihnen oder gar beide in einer lieblosen Ehe gefangen? Oder stand sonst etwas ihrem Glück im Wege?

(Ja, er war wirklich gerade sehr romantisch gestimmt!)

Ich hätte es anders gemalt, dachte Jim versonnen. Ganz vom Meer aus. So dass man sich fragen muss, ob der Betrachter am Bug des Schiffes steht und es gar nicht erwarten kann, nachhause zurück zu kehren, oder ganz im Gegenteil am Heck, in tiefem Trennungsschmerz, schon jetzt voller Heimweh oder froh, dass dieses Kapitel seines Lebens hinter ihm lag. Oder war er mit knapper Not seinen Verfolgern entronnen, nachdem er ein Verbrechen verübt hatte...?  
Und ich hätte es auch bei Nacht gemalt. Mit einem Sternenhimmel darüber...

Ach, Sherlock…! Liebst du den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel…? Es gibt Dinge, die sieht man in der Finsternis besser als im Tageslicht…

Oft erkannte er aber auch einfach das wieder, wovon die Gemälde tatsächlich erzählen sollten: Da war etwa der heilige Georg, der den Drachen erschlägt, oder Simson, dem die tückische Delila gerade sein langes Zauberhaar abgeschnitten hat und dem nun seine Feinde die Augen ausstechen. Auch so ein verderbliches Weib wie Salome. Aber kalt und raffiniert... Eine der ersten Geheimagentinnen der Weltgeschichte...

Ach, Sherlock, mein Liebster! Wir hätten zusammen neue Gifte und Sprengstoffe entwickeln können...! Ich hätte dir gezeigt, wie man heimtückische Computerviren und Trojaner programmiert und sich überall reinhackt! Wir hätten zusammen Theater spielen können! Geschichten voller großer Taten und ungezügelter Leidenschaften. Dabei wären wir einander schnell näher gekommen. Du hättest entdeckt, wie ähnlich wir uns sind, wie fantastisch wir uns ergänzen.  
Du hättest dich selbst entdeckt, du herrlicher, stolzer Schwan!  
Wieso bist du gegangen, mein Freund? so fragte er sich, während er durch die Ausstellungsräume irrte.

Und dann kam ihm ein grandioser Gedanke: Ich werde Schauspieler!

Aber SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH werde ich Schauspieler! Ich werde brillant sein! Ich habe doch fast schon mein ganzes Leben lang allen Leuten etwas vorgemacht. Für mein Werk wird es sinnvoll sein, diese Kunst zu perfektionieren, die neuen Erfahrungen werden mich ablenken von meiner Sehnsucht und überhaupt: Ich hatte mir doch sowieso schon überlegt, dass eine zweite Identität in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr nützlich sein könnte...!

Zu schade jedoch, dass er ein nettes Image brauchte. Er musste ein Schauspieler werden, den man als jugendlichen Liebhaber und harmlosen, freundlichen Kumpel besetzen würde, ein Typ, der einen guten Daddy abgeben würde oder einen engagierten einfühlsamen Arzt. Kein böser Junge, kein intriganter Finsterling…

Sei's drum! Dafür war er das ja heimlich in seinem realen Leben!

Nun tauchte auch wieder die Frage nach einem passenden Namen auf.

Kevin…

Wirklich Kevin?

Irgendwie denken immer noch alle an diesen Film mit dem kleinen Jungen, der an Weihnachten zuhause vergessen wird…!

Nein.

Schade drum, aber – nein, keinesfalls!

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden reifte sein Plan heran und als er sich schon als preisgekrönten Fernsehstar sah, erspähte er ein Bild an der entferntesten Wand des Ausstellungsraumes, in dem er sich gerade befand.

Ein felsiges Gebirge…

…hm…

…Cliff…?

Haha! Cliff Hanger! Das wäre doch mal ein Name für einen Actiondarsteller!

Nun hatte er das Bild erreicht und stellte fest, dass es nicht die Berge und auch nicht das Tal darunter gewesen war, was den Künstler fasziniert hatte, sondern dass sich im Zentrum ein Wasserfall befand.

Und was für einer…!

Wow! dachte Jim beeindruckt. Wer da hineingerät, ist nicht mehr zu retten; das Wasser zieht ihn unaufhaltsam mit sich in die Tiefe!

Er musste an Edgar Alan Poes grausige Erzählung vom Malstrom denken – nur dass das hier sehr viel schneller gehen würde!

Dieser Wasserfall ist genauso tödlich wie ich. Wer in meinem Wirkungskreis gerät, den gebe ich nicht wieder frei. Er kann Menschen verschlingen und doch bleibt sein Wasser hell und klar. Ich kann Leben auslöschen und doch bleibt meine Weste weiß, mein Ruf ohne Makel!

Andächtig betrachtete er lange das Gemälde.

Du bist wie ich, dachte er.

Und dann las er das kleine Schild, das daneben an die Wand geheftet war:

William Turner: Die Reichenbachfälle.

Das ist es!  
So soll mein zweites Ich heißen! Ein bisschen auch in Gedenken an Onkel Richard.

Er wird mein freundliches, nettes, sensibles Alter Ego. Ein Schöngeist mit einem charmanten, einnehmenden Wesen. Eine hübsche Maske meiner selbst. Ein harmloser Avatar, der mir alle Türen öffnen wird. Auch die Türen zu den Herzen der Menschen.  
Doch wehe ihnen, wenn sie mich erst eingelassen haben, denn ich kann sie von innen heraus zerfressen, wie der Wurm den Apfel!

Und in dieser Sekunde wurde Richard Brook geboren.

So begann Jim sein zweites Leben. Er fälschte Ausweispapiere und Zeugnisse und besuchte eine Schauspielschule. Und obwohl er praktisch nichts von den großen Gefühlen, die er ausdrücken sollte, selbst zu empfinden im Stande war, war er darin absolut überzeugend.

Schmerz, Herzeleid, Trauer, Todeskampf...

Er liebte die ganz großen Themen, die selbstzerstörerischen Emotionen. Er kannte sie selbst nicht und wollte sie auch gar nicht erfahren, schließlich war er kein kranker Masochist! Aber er liebte es, sie bei seinem Publikum zu erregen und er genoss es, jene, die ihm im Weg waren, sie wahrhaft durchleiden zu lassen. Diese kleinen, empfindsamen Menschlein! Sie waren ja so leicht zu quälen und es war eine Lust, ihnen dabei zuzusehen.

Rich Brook riss sie alle mit sich fort.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.  
Nachdem ich es ganz zu Anfang absurd und geradezu unreif fand, nun auch noch Moriarty zurückkommen zu lassen und es deshalb für einen Trick von Mycroft hielt, denke ich inzwischen doch, dass es eine letztlich ziemlich einfache, aber auch gruselige, ja niederschmetternde Erklärung gibt.  
Wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid, tut sie bitte ruhig kund, denn ich kann mich natürlich irren...

.

Wenn euch die Links interessieren, könnt ihr ja auf fanfiktion-de nachsehen!  
.

.

Eure Nothing


	2. Watching Sherlock

**That's what people DOOO! (Herbst 2002)**

.

.

.

Im Herbst 2002 verlor Jim nicht nur das Objekt seiner immensen Sehnsucht aus den Augen – er verlor auch seine Eltern.  
Professor James Hawkins und seine Frau starben bei einem Autounfall.

Jim empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Leere und zugleich ungeheurer Freiheit. Das machte es viel unkomplizierter für Richard Brook und auch einfacher für seine geheimen Aktivitäten!  
Keine wöchentlichen Anrufe mehr: „Besuchst du uns an diesem Wochenende endlich mal wieder, Jimmy-Boy?", keine monatliche Anfrage seiner Mum: „Und Schatz? Immer noch keine nette, intelligente Doktorandin gefunden? Du musst weniger arbeiten! …müsstest öfter mal raus. Es gibt mehr als bloß Bits und Bites!"  
„Wenn ich so weit bin, finde ich schon eine übers Internet", hatte er sie zu vertrösten gepflegt. Dad hatte sogar einmal versucht, ihn mit der Nichte eines Kollegen zusammenzubringen! Nur um seinen alten Herrn nicht zu verärgern, hatte Jim diese langweilige Trulle wenigstens noch zwei weitere Male treffen müssen, um seinen guten Willen zu bekunden!  
Was für ein Aufwand!

Aber all das lag nun hinter ihm.

Das heißt nicht ganz.

Zuerst musste er natürlich die lästige Pflicht erfüllen, sich um ihre Beisetzung zu kümmern. Dabei würde er früher oder später auch auf die ganze langweilige Verwandtschaft treffen.

Na, schön! sagte er sich: Ich fasse das als Gelegenheit auf, um zu studieren, wie Mienen und Gesten von Trauernden aussehen müssen, wie aufrichtige und verlogene Stimmen klingen. Ich nehme es als Schauspiellektion.

Da war nur eine Person, eine einzige, auf die er sich freute, doch er würde wohl keine Gelegenheit haben, sich mit ihr auszutauschen. Nicht nur, weil sie kaum Zeit alleine haben würden, sondern auch weil er unsicher war, wie sie diese Todesfälle verkraftete. Vor allem aber durfte er ja nicht aus der Rolle fallen – und sie, wenn sie noch so war, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte und wie er hoffte, dass sie noch sein werde würde, erst recht nicht.

Und diese eine besondere Person war Jims Halbschwester Janine. Sie war eine außereheliche Tochter seines Vaters, aber 1991 nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, einem Flüchtling aus Pakistan, hatten die Hawkins sie aufgenommen und bald auch adoptiert. Anfangs war Jim entsetzt gewesen, dass er nun mit fünfzehn Jahren eine neunjährige Schwester in sein Leben lassen sollte, doch die Kleine liebte ihn vom ersten Moment an und bald vergötterte sie ihn geradezu. Allerdings lernte Jim auch von ihr. Ihr verdankte er, dass er trotz seines grundsätzlichen Desinteresses am anderen Geschlecht, inzwischen über die Fähigkeit verfügte, Frauen zu verstehen, zu manipulieren und sie optimal zu nutzen. Janine war zwar kein Genie, aber sie besaß Charme, und war eine glaubwürdige Schauspielerin und routinierte Lügnerin. Aber vor allem hatte sie keine Skrupel und das schätzte Jim am meisten.  
Also tauschten die Halbgeschwister nur verstohlene Blicke, fast wie ein heimliches Liebespaar und Jim las in ihren braunen Augen, dass wohl auch sie kaum mehr als ein leises Bedauern empfand und ihre Tränen nicht echt waren.

Die Trauerfeier, diesen unfassbaren katholischen Firlefanz um Kadaver von Menschen, Kadaver von großen Worten und Kadaver von Blumen, hielt Jims Onkel, der Pfaffe ab. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, aber es war eine ganz dumme Idee gewesen, denn er kam selbst aus dem Heulen kaum heraus, was seine pathetischen Phrasen von Auferstehung und ewigem Leben Lügen strafte.

Jim hatte Mühe, nicht die Augen zu rollen. Normale Menschen waren mitunter schon sehr nervig, aber so einen komischen Heiligen in der Familie zu haben, war unsagbar peinlich!  
Doch auch die pompöseste Zeremonie besitzt die Gnade, irgendwann einmal zu enden.

Artig stand Jim am Doppelgrab seiner Eltern und dachte: Ihr habt eure Sache gut gemacht. Aber inzwischen seid ihr hinderlich geworden. Es ist überaus praktisch, dass ihr geht, ehe ihr angefangen habt, so richtig lästige Ansprüche an mich zu stellen. Im Übrigen muss es doch großartig für euch sein, dass ihr keine Alterskrankheiten mehr erleben müsst – ja, noch nicht einmal so richtig die Angst davor.

Ja, Jim war absolut zufrieden mit dieser Situation.  
Es war an der Zeit gewesen.  
Einfach richtig.

Er horchte in sich hinein, in seinen mächtigen Geist und gewann im Angesicht dieser sinnentleerten Feier, der klagenden Menschen und all dieser Grabsteine und Engelstatuen mit einem Mal die klare Gewissheit: Ich nicht! Sterben ist was für gemeine Menschen. Das ist es, was sie nun einmal tun.  
Nun, sonst wäre die Welt ja auch längst übergelaufen!  
Aber ich nicht! Dieser allem überlegene Geist wird leben!

Gebeugt und schweren Schrittes – aber federleichten Herzens und mit hochfliegenden Plänen – verließ Prof. James Hawkins junior den Friedhof seiner Heimatstadt, um nie wieder dorthin zurückzukehren.

.

.

.

.

.

**Der Name des Zaubererkönigs (2002-2005)**

.

.

.

In den folgenden Jahren verschwand der geniale Informatik-Professor James Hawkins zusehends von der akademischen Bühne. Angeblich wegen seiner schwachen Gesundheit. Oder machte ihm der plötzliche Tod seiner Eltern zu schaffen? Vielleicht, weil er ihm seine eigene Vergänglichkeit vor Augen geführt hatte? Oder war er einfach zu so viel Geld gekommen, dass er in aller Abgeschiedenheit dem Müßiggang frönte? Das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit oder auch nur seiner Studenten an dieser Frage, war nicht sonderlich groß. Jim hatte stets darauf geachtet, nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.  
Was niemand auch nur ahnte: Er spaltete sich in zwei Persönlichkeiten auf.  
Ein bisschen wie Dr Jekyll und Mr Hyde, nur dass er es im Griff hatte.

Eine ganze Weile hatte er sich einfach als Anonymous tituliert, wenn es darum ging, in der Unterwelt sein Terrain zu markieren und seine Werke zu signieren und er war bekannt für seine wüsten Folterdrohungen, doch nun sann er auf etwas…Kreativeres…Poetischeres! …doch es sollte auch normal und unverdächtig wirken.  
Nach einem besonders großen und besonders gelungenen Coup, den, nachdem er sich einiger Komplizen äußerst elegant entledigt hatte, auch niemand zu ihm würde zurückverfolgen können, präsentierte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein stolz, woran es so lange unermüdlich gearbeitet hatte: Jims neuen Namen!

Moriarty!

Oh, ja…! jubelte er innerlich, dieser Name ist genial! So tiefsinnig und vielschichtig!  
Man kann es als eine Art Lehenwort aus dem Lateinischen sehen, mori artis, das Sterben der Kunst (, denn ich übe ein aussterbendes Metier, das Denken, aus). Oder man liest es als Sterben durch Kunst (, denn meine Kunst ist tödlich und mächtig wie der Tod…)  
Aber eigentlich ist es die englische Version eines alten irischen Namens und bedeutet Steuermann, Navigator – und das bin ich! Ich allein kenne den Kurs, den eigentlichen Zielhafen all unserer großen Fahrten und Raubzüge: Sherlock Holmes!

.

.

.

.

.  
**Engel mit Fehlern (2005)**

.

.

.

Es dauerte über zwei Jahre bis Jim wieder eine Spur des Angebeteten fand – und sie führte in den Drogensumpf von London!  
Das war Musik in Jims Ohren! Sherlock Holmes tat Dinge, die illegal waren! Und er würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kaputt genug sein, sich von ihm formen zu lassen, soweit das noch nötig wäre!

Doch während Jim noch darüber nachdachte, Sherlock auf eine neue Designerdroge zu bringen und ihn dann vielleicht mit einer Art Liebestrank an sich zu binden, sobald ein solcher erfunden wäre, musste er auch schon wieder feststellen, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte, denn er kam erneut zu spät! Sherlock Holmes versuchte, von den Drogen wieder wegzukommen, hatte sein Chemiestudium wieder aufgenommen – und was noch weitaus schlimmer war: Er begann Scotland Yard zu beraten! Er schlug sich auf die Seite der Engel...!  
Wie niederschmetternd!  
Dennoch gab es immer noch Lichtblicke: Da war Sherlocks Einsamkeit, seine Arroganz und sein offenkundiges Desinteresse an Frauen!

Also gab Jim die Hoffnung nicht auf, sondern stürzte sich in das, was er im Stillen sein "Werk" zu nennen pflegte: Er baute sein Netz aus und spann es immer enger um den Geliebten.

Eines herrlichen Tages entdeckte er, dass sich Sherlock Holmes eine Website eingerichtet hatte!

Ich beobachte alles, stand da und:  
Aus meinen Beobachtungen deduziere ich alles.

Jim lachte lauthals.

Diese geradezu blasphemische Selbstgefälligkeit gefiel ihm über alle Maßen.

Soso, der liebe Sherlock sieht alles! schmunzelte er.  
Mein Onkel hat immer behauptet, das träfe auf Gott zu...  
Hörst du auch alles? Und was noch wichtiger ist: Verstehst du auch alles?  
Wir werden sehen!

Alles sehr clever, was da zu lesen war – nur, dass er noch immer auf der falschen Seite stand! Aber die Dummheit der Engel und sein eigener Stolz würden Sherlock schon zum Verhängnis werden, dafür würde er, James Moriarty, schon sorgen!

Soso, Sherlock, du bringst also Licht in jedes Dunkel, hm?  
Kennst du die Legende vom schönsten und stolzesten unter allen Engeln Gottes?  
Man nannte ihn auch Bringer des Lichts.

Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hoffnung (Herbst 2009)**

.

.

.

Eines Tages nahm ein Mann zu Moriarty Kontakt auf, der ihm seine Dienste als Killer anbot. Er trug den Namen Hope und das nahm Jim als gutes Omen. Er hörte sich den merkwürdigen Plan des Taxifahrers an: Dieser erbot sich, Jims Feinde zu beseitigen, wenn sie den Fehler machen sollten, in sein Taxi zu steigen. Diesem Fehler müsste man natürlich hier und da ein wenig nachhelfen.  
Jim überlegte und ließ Jefferson Hope dann ausrichten, dass er eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für ihn habe und ihn auch fürstlich entlohnen werde, doch er müsse sich dazu bereitfinden, Zufallsopfer zu töten. Und zwar nachdem er sich mit ihnen unterhalten habe – sie also keine Fremden mehr für ihn seien. Genauer gesagt: Er solle sie in den Selbstmord treiben. Ob er wohl die Kaltblütigkeit besäße, dies zu tun?  
Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit, meldete Jim sich bei ihm. Hope ließ sich die Einzelheiten darlegen und clever, wie er war, begriff er gleich, dass alle Pillen tödlich waren: Die Kunst bestand nur darin, sie wenn irgend möglich einfach in die Backentasche oder unter die Zunge zu schieben und sie schnell genug wieder auszuspucken.

Jim warnte sein Protegé vor Sherlock Holmes: „Dieser Bursche", sagte er und bemühte sich, nicht in einen schwärmerischen Ton zu verfallen. „gehört zu der seltenen Art der richtigen Genies, er ist in der Lage, anständig zu denken!" Und dann, als gehe ihm gerade ein Licht auf, setzte er hinzu: „Ganz so wie Sie, Hope! Sehen Sie sich nur seine Website an! Ich schicke Ihnen den Link. Die Polizei wird nicht den leisesten Schimmer haben, worauf Sie aus sind mit all diesen Zufallsopfern. Aber er, er liebt solche Rätsel und er wäre vielleicht im Stande, Ihnen auf die Schliche zu kommen. Sehen Sie sich vor…!"

Dann beendete Jim das Telefonat.  
Er wollte er sich nur noch zurücklehnen und das Spiel genießen.

.

.

.

.

.

**Das Schloss des klugen Prinzen (Spätherbst 2009)**

.

.

.

Natürlich versuchte Jim, Sherlocks Hintergrund zu erforschen.  
Aber so selten ist der Name Holmes auch wieder nicht und niemand dieses Namens, der ein Facebook-Account oder ähnliches hatte, schien mit ihm in Verbindung zu stehen.  
Seltsam! Sollte er wirklich ganz alleine auf der Welt sein?

Nicht mehr lange, mein süßer Prinz...!

Eines Tages schaute Jim mal wieder auf Sherlocks Homepage vorbei und stellte erfreut fest, dass dieser nun auch ein Forum eingerichtet hatte!  
Das war doch mehr als nur eine Einladung, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vielleicht sogar weit, weit mehr als das, vielleicht ein heimlicher, stummer Schrei aus unbewusster Einsamkeit…?

Und bis jetzt war es noch gänzlich leer.

Gewiss bekam Sherlock Mails; geschäftliche Anfragen wie:  
Ich suche jemanden, der meine Frau beschattet, denn ich glaube, dass sie mich betrügt…  
oder:  
Bitte, finden Sie meinen Mann, ich glaube nicht, dass er mich verlassen hat – können Sie mir einen Kostenvoranschlag machen?

Aber ein Forum ist etwas gänzlich anderes: Es fordert Fremde auf, mit dem Gastgeber in einen öffentlichen Disput einzutreten, ihm Sympathie zu bekunden oder generell eine Position gegenüber seiner Lehrmeinung zu beziehen – allein schon, indem man sich einen Account anlegt. Ein Forum ist schon fast so etwas wie eine Art passiver Freundschaftsanfrage an Unbekannt.

Sherlocks Site war auf den ersten Blick düster und schroff wie eine Festung auf einem hohen, allzeit schneebedeckten Felsen.  
Doch nun hatte der Prinz die Zugbrücke heruntergelassen.

Jim hatte zwar noch jede Menge anderes zu tun, aber er beobachtete Sherlocks Site gewissenhaft weiter. Das war für ihn morgens der erste und abends der letzte Klick.

Das Forum blieb leer!  
Jungfräulich gewissermaßen…

Dieser Umstand erfüllte Jim mit Stolz und Freude; befremdlich war aber dieser leise Anflug von Bedauern, der sich in diese hehren Gefühle mischte. Doch Jim konnte auch diese Stimmung leicht analysieren. Er selbst kannte die Einsamkeit von klein auf. Er war einsam gewesen, als er noch seine Umgebung an seinen Gedanken hatte teilhaben lassen und er war es im tiefsten Innern immer geblieben: Professor James Hawkins hatte Rivalen und Neider gehabt, dazu mittelmäßige Kollegen und Studenten, die sich nicht an ihn herangetraut hatten. Moriarty hatte Geschäftspartner und Handlanger und vor allem Leute, die ihn fürchteten – und das zu Recht! Einzig Rich Brook hatte neben Konkurrenten, Fans und Leuten aus der Branche, die seine Arbeit und sein angenehmes Wesen am Set oder auf der Probebühne schätzten, auch so etwas wie Freunde.  
Doch das waren Richards Freunde. Nicht Jims.

Sherlock dagegen prahlte auf seiner Site mit seiner Genialität, indirekt bezeichnete er sich als unfehlbar und es kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass er sein Angebot, alle Probleme lösen zu können, fast schon als Drohung formuliert und auch nicht versucht hatte, sein Anliegen als eine Form von Hilfsbereitschaft zu bemänteln.  
(Er hätte einen Werbefachmann fragen sollen…)

Kein Wunder, dass sich niemand auf dieses Forum wagte!  
Oh, wie brannte Jim doch darauf, der Erste zu sein!  
Es wäre leicht gewesen. So leicht!  
Doch damit hätte er auch das Eis gebrochen und das wollte er nicht.

Friere ruhig noch eine Weile, mein süßer Prinz! dachte er.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	3. Das Netz der Spinne

**Kleine Warnung: Wie ihr ja bereits gemerkt habt, hat Moriarty ein OTP - und das heißt Jimlock. Seine Fantasien sind daher nicht immer ganz jugendfrei, aber ich kann euch versprechen, wirklich "M" wird es nicht, aber ein bisschen slashig schon...  
**

.

.

.

**Das Spiel beginnt **

(immer noch 2009)

.

.

.

Unterdessen beging Jefferson Hope seinen ersten Mord. Und er hatte keinen armseligen Nobody erwischt, immerhin war es ein Sir: Jeffrey Patterson.  
Die Zeitungsartikel über diesen erschütternden "Selbstmord" las Jim mit großem Interesse. Er war versucht, sie zu archivieren, so wie damals alles Material über den mysteriösen Tod von Carl Powers. Nicht, weil es ein ebenso großer Meilenstein in seiner Karriere gewesen wäre, sondern weil dies das Rätsel war, mit dem er, der mächtige Zauberer Kontakt zu dem klugen Prinzen aufnehmen würde!

Als Jim das erste Mal Jefferson Hope auf dem Bildschirm seines Computers beobachtet hatte, war ihm gleich aufgefallen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.  
Mit diesem Angebot und mit dem Mann selbst.  
Selbstverständlich kostete es Jim keine Mühe, Hopes Hintergrund und Umfeld zu erforschen. Da es nur wenige Anhaltspunkte gab, fand er umso rascher dessen Geheimnis in seiner Patientenakte: Der Cabbie hatte praktisch täglich mit seinem eigenen Ableben zu rechnen. Kein Wunder, dass er das verschwieg! Mit diesem Risiko war er als Personenbeförderer untragbar!

Einerseits fand Jim das enttäuschend. Jeder frustrierte Idiot (vorausgesetzt, er glaubt weder an ein jüngstes Gericht noch an Karma oder sonst eine jenseitige ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit) kann leicht den Bösewicht heraushängen lassen, wenn er weiß, dass er die Konsequenzen ohnehin nicht lange zu tragen haben wird.  
Vielleicht sogar noch enttäuschender war Hopes ach so selbstloses Motiv, seinen geliebten Kindern ein größeres Erbe schaffen zu wollen.  
Andererseits ergab diese Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Kaltblütigkeit und Sentimentalität ein erfrischend menschliches Geheimnis, dessen Enthüllung dem selbsternannten beratenden Detektiv doch eigentlich großes Vergnügen bereiten sollte.

Natürlich wusste Jim inzwischen längst, dass Sherlock in der Montague Street wohnte, nahe beim Britischen Museum.  
Er hackte sich gerne in die Überwachungskamera gegenüber dessen Appartement und beobachtete, wer in das Haus hineinging.  
Es gab Leute, die einmal kamen: Klienten, die Sherlock abwies, oder deren Probleme er sofort lösen konnte, Leute, die zweimal kamen: Zu Beginn und am Ende ihres Falls. Leute, mit denen Sherlock mitkam, oder solche, die ihn dazu veranlassten, kurz nach ihrem Abschied aus dem Haus zu gehen: Das waren Fälle, die ihn wirklich interessierten.  
Unter den letzteren Besuchern war auch einer, der öfter kam: Ein Inspektor von Scotland Yard.

Interessant!

Ich brauche jemanden in seiner Nähe..., überlegte Jim.

Natürlich verließ Sherlock das Haus von Zeit zu Zeit auch ohne ersichtlichen Grund und ohne erkennbare Eile.  
Nicht um wieder Stoff zu kaufen, jedenfalls...  
Nein, er schien mittlerweile tatsächlich clean zu sein.

Hin und wieder suchte er dann die Pathologie des St. Bartholomew Hospitals auf; den Altbau in der Giltspur Street. Sicher zu Forschungszwecken und um vielleicht unentdeckten Morden auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Obendrein gab es da noch einen mysteriösen Gentleman im Dreiteiler mit Stockschirm, der von Zeit zu Zeit auf einen kurzen Besuch bei Sherlock vorbei schaute. Er kam nicht etwa mit einem Taxi oder dem eigenen Wagen, nein, dieser Snob pflegte standesgemäß immer in einer schwarzen Limousine mit Chauffeur vorzufahren!

Einmal, als der Gentleman Sherlock wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, trug er ein kleines Paket unter dem Arm, als er das Haus betrat. Er hatte es nicht mehr bei sich, als er nach knapp zwanzig Minuten wieder herauskam und sich anschickte, in die Limousine zu steigen, aber da öffnete Sherlock ein Fenster, warf dem Snob mit einem augenscheinlich kräftigen Schwung besagtes Päckchen auf den Kopf und knurrte lautstark: „Verpiss dich, Mycroft!"

Jim lachte überrascht auf und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände.

"Ah, jetzt ist alles klar!" jauchzte er.

Zwar erschloss sich ihm nicht, was dieses Päckchen enthalten haben mochte (jedenfalls war es zu weich oder zu leicht, um dem Attackierten eine ernsthafte Verletzung zuzufügen), aber er hatte durch diese kleine Szene eine wesentlich wertvollere Erkenntnis gewonnen: Der feine – um etwa 5-10 Jahre ältere – Herr konnte niemand anderes als Sherlocks großer Bruder sein!

Selbstredend würde Jim den genauer unter die Lupe nehmen!

.

.

.

.

.

**Eröffnungsfalle**

(immer noch 2009)

.

.

.

Von Zeit zu Zeit passierte es, dass Sherlock seine Fenster aufriss und dicker Qualm ins Freie strömte. Einmal – und es war dieses Mal besonders schlimm – rief Jim über das Internet die Feuerwehr. Natürlich machte er das so trickreich, dass niemand den Anruf zurückverfolgen konnte! Gleichzeitig ließ er sich von einem Taxi in die Montague Street fahren und beobachtete auf dem Weg unablässig auf seinem Laptop über die gehackte Kamera, wie sich Sherlock hustend und würgend aus einem der Fenster lehnte. Er musste sich am Rahmen festhalten und rang nach Luft.

Alles lief ausgezeichnet: Feuerwehr und Ambulanz trafen ein, ebenso der Bruder – und gewiss bekam Sherlock jetzt einen Haufen Ärger! Jim erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gezänk der beiden Streithähne: Sherlock in der offenen Hecktür des Krankenwagens sitzend, der sehr zum Leidwesen des Sanitäters wieder und wieder die Sauerstoffmaske abnahm, um spitzfindige Kommentare abzugeben und Mycroft, der nervös vor ihm auf und abging und hinter seiner herablassenden Fassade von Erleichterung und Zorn hin- und hergerissen schien.  
Als der Ältere aufbrach und sich das Chaos legte, wies Jim den Cabbie an, der Limousine zu folgen. Er war nun nahe genug, sich in Mycroft Holmes' Handy zu hacken, dessen Nummer zu ermitteln und ihm eine Spyware einzupflanzen, als dieser telefonierte und außerdem durfte er feststellen, dass Mr Holmes sich zum Diogenes Club fahren ließ!

Mycroft Holmes war ein vielversprechendes Objekt! Nicht nur, weil er Sherlocks Bruder war, nein, er schien wichtig zu sein, wirklich wichtig: Von nationaler Bedeutung – oder sogar mehr...!

Es macht von Tag zu Tag mehr Spaß! stellte Jim vergnügt fest. Er hackte sich in Mr Holmes' E-Mails und durchstöberte sie fasziniert.  
Dann schrieb er ihm eine nicht zurück verfolgbare Nachricht:

"Das war ja brenzlig heute! Buchstäblich! Auf so ein risikofreudiges Brüderchen aufzupassen, ist gewiss nicht leicht!"  
Gleich darauf löschte er diesen E-Mail-Account nach nur einmaligem Gebrauch wieder.  
Gleich darauf beauftragte er ein paar seiner Leute, Fotos von Sherlock zu machen. Er suchte sich die gelungensten heraus und versah sie jeweils mit einem dekorativ-bedrohlichen Fadenkreuz, das Sherlocks Kopf anvisierte.  
Eines davon verschickte er gleich an Mycroft.  
Er brauchte nicht lange auf eine Reaktion zu warten:

"Was wollen Sie?"

"Ihnen Ihre schwere Bürde erleichtern", antwortete Jim.

"Für wie viel?"

"Geld ist unwichtig. Sie haben doch so viel mehr zu bieten."

"Was bringt Sie denn auf diesen absurden Gedanken?"

Schmunzelnd besah sich Jim das kleine Geplänkel. Zwei Schachmeister, die einander vergiftete Bauern anboten - beide zu klug, in die Falle zu tappen.  
Was Mycroft nicht wusste: Er würde früher oder später gar keine andere Wahl haben!  
Jim beschloss, ihn erst einmal zappeln zu lassen und vernichtete auch diese Mailadresse wieder.  
Er wusste Mycrofts Frage sehr wohl einzuschätzen! Dieser Kerl war clever. Und äußerst cool. Ein Mann aus Eis.  
Mycroft hatte nicht deshalb auf diese Weise nach Moriartys Forderungen gefragt, weil er bereit gewesen wäre, ihn zu bezahlen. Nein, er wollte damit erreichen, dass er, Moriarty den Grad seiner Bedrohlichkeit preisgäbe.  
Hätte er Geld gefordert, hätte das seine beschränkten, und womöglich sogar letztlich spießbürgerlichen Ansprüche offenbart (und eventuell die Fehleinschätzung von Mycrofts Vermögen). Je geringer er das Schutzgeld angesetzt hätte, umso lächerlicher und harmloser wäre er einzuschätzen, während ein unrealistisch und unerträglich hoher Betrag darauf hätte schließen lassen, dass er ein größenwahnsinniger, gieriger Kerl sein müsse, der keinerlei Vorstellung davon hat, welche kriminellen Energien er durch diesen Druck bei seinem verzweifelten und gedemütigten Opfer freisetzen könnte.  
Hätte er Geld gefordert, hätte Mycroft daraus geschlossen, dass dieser Erpresser kein nennenswertes Problem darstellen würde. Man könnte ihn bei der Übergabe von Bargeld oder anderen Wertsachen schnappen (bzw. ausschalten) oder der elektronischen Spur des Geldes folgen, falls er eine Überweisung forderte.

Aber es wäre unbeschreiblich dumm, von einer so mächtigen Person nichts weiter zu fordern als Geld!

* Beim Schach: Vergifteter Bauer: Als „vergiftet" bezeichnet man einen Bauern, der von einem Spieler geopfert wird, um einen Stellungs- (Tempo!) oder Materialvorteil zu erlangen, und dessen Schlagen daher ein Fehler ist.

.

.

.

.

.

**Der Zauberer und die Königin**  
(immer noch 2009)

.  
.

.

Jedes Spinnennetz beginnt mit ein paar wenigen zuverlässigen Punkten, zwischen denen die ersten, tragenden Fäden geknüpft werden.  
Der erste Punkt war in diesem Fall zweifellos Mycroft, auch wenn Sherlock so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war. Doch selbstverständlich würden weitere Fixpunkte vonnöten sein.

Unterdessen hatte Jim natürlich auch längst in Erfahrung gebracht, wie dieser Inspektor hieß, der Sherlocks Dienste so häufig in Anspruch nahm. Nun rief er eine seiner freien Mitarbeiterinnen an, eine sehr unartige junge Dame mit kalten, hellen Augen.

"Aquila*, meine Süße! Ja, Jim hier! Ich benötige da einen klitzekleinen Gefallen von dir... Du hast mir doch neulich erzählt, dass unter den hohen Tieren, die sich von dir dressieren lassen, auch ein gewisser Oberbulle ist, nicht?  
Nun, du weißt ja, ich habe schon ein paar meiner Leute im Yard, also geht es nur um eine kleine Beförderung oder auch Degradierung in Verbindung mit einer Versetzung aus einem Dezernat in ein anderes. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass der passende Platz frei wird und meine Leute werden sich bewerben. Sorge einfach dafür, dass er einen von ihnen nimmt, wen ist im Grunde egal.  
Schon einen Vorschlag, was ich für dich tun soll?  
Ja, ach, lass dir nur Zeit. Der Gutschein verfällt nicht..."

Ach, ja. Irene Adler…!  
(Eigentlich witzig, wo er ja doch in Wirklichkeit Hawkins hieß – also Falknerei – und sie war einer der Raubvögel, die ihm gehorchten…!)  
Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, dass sie Jim eigentlich sogar von Angesicht zu Angesicht kannte! „Persönlich" konnte man dies jedoch nicht nennen, denn Irene Adler hatte einst im Jahr 2003 einen Workshop in New Yorker American Academy of Dramatic Arts geleitet. Einer ihrer Eleven war ein netter, zurückhaltender kleiner Ire namens Richard Brook gewesen, der ihr sicher nicht mal besonders aufgefallen war. Er hatte sich weder besonders hervorgetan, noch durchblicken lassen, wie sehr ihre Kunst ihn beeindruckte.  
Einer von Richards vorlauteren Mitstudenten hatte Irene damals gefragt, ob sie eine Nachfahrin von Stella Adler sei, denn er entdecke Ähnlichkeiten in ihrer Methode zu der abtrünnigen Strasberg-Schülerin.  
Sie hatte nur süffisant zurückgefragt, ob es nicht die größere Kunst sei, ein Gefühl, mit dem man sich selbst gar nicht belasten müsse, glaubhaft und mitreißend darzustellen, statt sich zuerst selbst zu überlisten.  
Eine wahrhaft weise Antwort! hatte Jim innerlich gejubelt, während sich Rich Brook davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt gezeigt hatte.

Später hatte Jim wieder von ihr gehört und war höchst erfreut gewesen, zu erfahren, was sie inzwischen aus sich und ihrem Talent gemacht hatte! Sie war vor aller Augen ein böses Mädchen und verdiente auch noch Geld damit! Das, dachte Jim anerkennend, nenne ich savoir vivre!  
Und das war ja noch lange nicht alles...

Also hatte er sie eine Weile im Auge behalten, sie dann endlich als Moriarty kontaktiert und ihr hier und da ein paar Tipps gegeben. So in der Art wie: 'Hallo, Dominatrix! Vielleicht haben Sie schon von mir gehört? Ich bewundere Ihre Arbeitsweise. Das ist wirklich einzigartig und genial. Haben Sie schon Sir XY kennen gelernt? Sie würden in ihm ein lohnendes Objekt finden!'  
Später hatte er sich dann gelegentlich wieder gemeldet und angefragt: ...'hat Ihnen mein kleiner Tipp von neulich gefallen? Vielleicht können wir einmal ins Geschäft kommen...?'

Natürlich hatte sie dabei niemals sein Gesicht zu sehen bekommen. Allerdings gehörte sie zu den wenigen Auserwählten, mit denen er persönlich sprach. Einfach deshalb, weil Jim sich so gerne reden hörte, er liebte es, seine Stimme zu modulieren und mit Sprache zu spielen – großes Theater, nur für die Ohren! Als Anonymous und später als Moriarty sprach er so, wie er es als James Hawkins niemals getan hatte und es sich selbst als Richard Brook immer versagte. Ein Preis – ein schmerzlich hoher Preis, den er für seine Tarnung zahlen musste: Er konnte nie ganz als der auftreten, als der er sich in Wahrheit fühlte.

Jim schätzte sie und es war als Ehrentitel gemeint, wenn er sie Aquila nannte, denn auf ihrem Gebiet, war sie wirklich Königin, wie der Adler in der Luft. Sie hingegen profitierte von Jims freundlichen Hinweisen und hatte nach einer Weile ein gewisses, wohl kalkuliertes Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst, das inzwischen eine gute Basis für ernsthafte Geschäfte miteinander darstellte.

Irenes Raffinesse und ihre Bosheit gefielen Jim. Wenn er sich sonst auch nichts aus Frauen machte – nicht in sexueller Hinsicht – hatte er doch in den letzten Jahren viel über den Umgang mit ihnen gelernt. Es imponierte ihm einfach, wie grausam und süffisant Frauen sein können, wie kreativ in ihrer Rache, wenn sie sich gekränkt fühlen. Und es amüsierte ihn, wie heterosexuelle Männer geschickten Weibsbildern auf den Leim kriechen. Daran hatte sich seit Anbeginn der Zeiten nichts geändert und das würde es wohl nie, solange es animalisches Leben gab.  
Doch letztlich steckt in jeder Frau auch noch das kleine Mädchen, das davon träumt, eine Prinzessin zu sein... Eine solche Prinzessin glaubt noch an Wunder.  
Und an Märchenprinzen – oder vielleicht in Irenes Fall eher an andere Märchenprinzessinnen.  
Ja, das verband ihn mit Irene: Sie waren beide homosexuell. Sie wickelte eiskalt Männer um ihre schlanken Fingerchen – so wie er Frauen, aber niemand ahnte, dass sie beide völlig entgegengesetzte Vorlieben hatten.  
Doch es gab auch einen gewaltigen Unterschied: Während Irene** – ihrem Namen entsprechend – ihren Frieden mit ihren Bedürfnissen und ihrem Lebensstil gemacht und hemmungslosen Sex mit ihrer ihr treu ergebenen, wenn auch geistig minderbemittelten Assistentin Kate hatte, war Jim all die Jahre keusch geblieben.  
Er sparte sich auf für seinen Prinzen, geduldig aber voller Sehnsucht.

.

.

.

* lat. Adler (Auch ein nördliches Sommersternbild)

** Von griechisch εἰρήνη = Friede .

.

.

.

.

.

**Unverhoffte Chance**  
(immernoch 2009)

.

.

.

Als Jim am Abend wieder auf Sherlocks Forum nachsah, war es immer noch leer.

Ob ich doch mal etwas gegen seine Einsamkeit tun sollte? überlegte Jim. Ich brauche einen richtig guten Nickname...!

Zum wiederholten Male betrachtete er die ihm schon so vertraute düstere Site...

'Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, so unwahrscheinlich es einem auch vorkommen mag, die Wahrheit sein...'

„Der Unwahrscheinliche!" grinste Jim begeistert. „Na, klar, ich bin theimprobableone! Wenn du alle anderen als mögliche Partner ausgeschlossen hast, werde ich als einziger noch übrig sein. Du wirst schon sehen: Du wirst nicht an mir vorbei kommen! Ich bin die Antwort auf all deine Fragen, die Lösung für das Rätsel deines einsamen Daseins!"

Er legte sich einen Account an – dazu hackte er sich mal wieder in ein fremdes, völlig zufällig gewähltes E-Mail-Fach, generierte von da aus einen neuen Account und registrierte sich von dort aus auf The Science of Deduction als 'theimprobableone'.

Er hütete sich jedoch, das immer noch unberührte Forum zu nutzen, sondern schrieb eine persönliche Mitteilung: 'Sagt mein Nickname nicht alles? Xx'

Doch er bekam keine Reaktion.

Aber ein paar Tage später war es passiert!  
Das Forum war nicht mehr leer!

Doch nach dem ersten Schrecken bemerkte Jim, dass der Eintrag von Sherlock selbst stammte!

SH: Keine Post mehr in die Montague Street schicken. Ärger mit Vermieter. Wohne da nicht mehr. Neue Adresse folgt.

Oh!

Neineinein! dachte Jim panisch und raufte sich die Haare. Hieß das, Sherlock war wieder auf der Straße gelandet? Würde er erneut nach ihm suchen müssen?!  
'Sei nicht albern, Jim!' wies er sich dann zurecht. 'Du hast seine Website! Du hast Kontakt zu seinem Bruder und du weißt von Lestrade und dass Sherlock gerne im Bart's experimentiert. Natürlich findest du ihn jederzeit wieder!'  
Aber war es ein Wunder, dass ihn das so aufregte? Immerhin hatte er ihn insgesamt zwanzig Jahre lang gesucht?!  
Jim hackte sich wieder in Mycroft Holmes' Handy, jetzt war das ja kein Problem mehr. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis der Ältere den Jüngeren anrief:

„Was willst du, Mycroft?" fauchte Sherlock.  
„Dir anbieten, bei mir unterzukommen. Was sonst!"  
„Träum' weiter!" Sherlock legte auf.

Doch Jim sah seine bisherigen Beobachtungen bestätigt: Eine Schwachstelle hatte der Mann aus Eis. Als großer Bruder war er besorgt. Und er fühlte sich verpflichtet, auf Sherlock aufzupassen. Hm...  
Ob sie noch Eltern hatten? Wie alt mochten die sein...? Bauten sie bereits stark ab oder waren sie noch geistig rege und einigermaßen fit?

Das kriege ich auch noch raus, dachte Jim. Klar ist: Mycroft ist alleinstehend – sonst hätte er gesagt, 'bei uns' nicht 'bei mir' – auch das ist interessant...

Er verschickte ein weiteres Foto von Sherlock in einem bedrohlichen roten Fadenkreuz an Mycroft.

"Sehen Sie zu, dass Ihr Bruder wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf bekommt, Mr Holmes! Die Nächte sind lang und dunkel!"

„Wieso sollte ich glauben, dass Sie mir seine Sicherheit garantieren können?" mailte Mycroft Holmes.

Jim schmunzelte nur und beschloss, diese Frage mal so im Raum stehen zu lassen.  
Vorerst.  
Und er löschte auch diese E-Mail-Account nach einmaligem Gebrauch.

Noch am gleichen Tag kam die erste Reaktion auf Sherlocks Forum.

Ein Mike Stamford schrieb:  
Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du hast noch nichts Neues?

Und Sherlock antwortete innerhalb von zwei Minuten!

Jim starrte erschreckte diese prompte Reaktion. War dieser Stamford so etwas wie ein…Freund?  
Rasch sah er sich die Antwort an.

SH: Nein. Deshalb habe ich doch geschrieben: Adresse folgt!

Nein. Nein, da machte er sich wohl unnötig Gedanken. Sherlock lag nichts an ihm und auch Mikes Interesse hielt sich in Grenzen.  
Dafür sprach auch, dass es bis zum nächsten Morgen dauerte, dass sich Mike erneut meldete.

Mike Stamford:  
Ja, sorry!

Nicht gerade der Hellste, dieser Stamford! Wieso, um alles in der Welt, klärt er das nicht per Mail, wie jeder normale Mensch? dachte Jim amüsiert und googlete Michael Stamford.

Ein Mediziner. Oh, am Bart's...! Sieh an... Also bloß so eine Art Kollege.

Jim befand, nun sei der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen, um auf Sherlocks Forum aufzutreten... Er hatte sich einen Spine für theimprobableone zurechtgelegt. Der Unwahrscheinliche sollte ein devoter Fan sein, ein cleverer Nerd mit geringem Selbstvertrauen...

theimprobableone:  
mr holmes, in meiner wohnung ist ein zimmer frei, wenn sie möchten.

Während Jim diesen kleinen Satz auf Sherlocks Forum postete, geschah etwas Seltsames! Er bekam zuerst Herzklopfen, dann Atemnot und schließlich verspürte er ein ganz flaues und merkwürdig flattriges Gefühl im Magen.  
Verwirrt hielt er inne und rang nach Luft.

Was ist los mit mir? fragte er sich besorgt. Ich werde doch wohl nicht krank? Ich werde nicht mehr krank, seit ich von der Erfindung des Internets erfahren habe!

Wieso begann er sich mit einem Mal so schwach und schwindlig zu fühlen, als ob sich alles Blut aus seinem Kopf und seinen Extremitäten zurückzöge…?

Oh.

Oh, natürlich…!  
Ganz natürlich.  
Im biologischen Sinne 'natürlich'.

Ja, der Gedanke an Sherlock erregte ihn, das tat er ja schon seit vielen Jahren, doch das hier – diese überfallartige Heftigkeit überraschte ihn nun doch.  
Er hatte nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Erwägung gezogen, dass Sherlock wirklich kommen könnte, um sich seine Wohnung anzusehen!  
Aber die bloße Idee erwies sich als absolut überwältigend!

Wohne bei mir!  
Wohne mir bei!

Selbst am Rande einer Ohnmacht und mit irrsinnig wenig Blut in seinem fantasievollen Gehirn, war er noch zu geistreichen Wortspielchen imstande, wie er nun zufrieden feststellte…!

Jim schickte sein Angebot ab und wollte lachen. Aber dazu war er kaum noch in der Lage, mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich auf Schaumgummibeinen die eineinhalb Schritte vom Schreibtisch zur Couch, öffnete mit zitternden Händen die lästige, viel zu enge Jeans, zerrte sie sich bis in die Kniekehlen und sank dann stöhnend und am ganzen Körper bebend in die Polster.

„Sherlock…!" ächzte er atemlos.  
Er schloss seine Hände um sein heißes, inzwischen schmerzhaft steifes Glied…

Schon vor Jahren hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er bei der Wahl seines Künstlernamens etwas außer Acht gelassen hatte: Immer wieder gab es da aufdringliche Personen, die ihn Dick oder Dickie nennen wollten!  
Das ging ihm entschieden zu weit...!

Doch nun stellte er sich vor, dass Sherlock bei ihm wäre. Hier…hier direkt zwischen seinen Beinen. Er malte sich aus, wie der schöne Prinz ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen anschmachten würde, ehe sich sein perfekt geschwungenes Lippenpaar öffnete, um den Liebsten von all seiner Qual zu befreien…

Ja, nenn mich DICK! Ich will dein Dickie sein! Ich und sonst niemand…! jubelte Jim in seinen verwirrten Gedanken.

„make believe!"

Diese Worte hatte Rich Brook schon seit Jahren als Wandtattoo am Treppenaufgang stehen und dann ein weiteres Mal im ersten Stock. Es wirkte harmlos. Nichts weiter als das Motto eines positiv denkenden Künstlers. Aber er, der heimliche Zauberer war groß darin, seine eigenen Wünsche Gestalt annehmen zu lassen.  
So war es auch in diesem Moment.  
Er spürte kräftige, schlanke Arme, die sich um seine Lenden schlangen, und seine eigenen Hände wurden ihm in seiner Vorstellung zu Sherlocks Mund, der sich hingebungsvoll und gierig zugleich um seine Erektion schloss, bereit, all die aufgestaute Sehnsucht aus seinen brennenden Eingeweiden zu trinken…

.

.

.

.

‚

**‚make believe!'**  
(immernoch 2009)

.

.

.

‚make believe!'

Schon vor einigen Jahren hatte Jim unter seinem Pseudonym Rich Brook ein kleines Reihenhaus am Rande des Stadtkerns gemietet. Es waren lauter identische aneinandergeklatschte Häuser vom Anfang den zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts, die jeweils eine Wohnung beherbergten. Erdgeschoss, erster Stock und ausgebautes Dachgeschoss. Unten befand sich ein freundliches Wohnzimmer mit vielen, vielen Bildern die die Wände beinahe schon so dicht bedecken wie bei der berühmten Petersburger Hängung. Bilder von Orten, an denen Jim schon gewesen war, von Orten, die er noch besuchen wollte. Gleich links neben der Wohnzimmertür führte eine Treppe nach oben zur Küche und einem Arbeitszimmer; im Dachgeschoss waren zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad untergebracht.  
Am Fuße dieser Treppe und auch im ersten Stock prangte jeweils etwas über Augenhöhe der Schriftzug ‚make believe!'  
Nach außen hin schien es nichts weiter als das Mantra eines Künstlers zu sein, der von der großen Karriere träumt und auf die gestalterische Macht der Gedanken, auf neurolinguistisches Programmieren vertraut.

Jim allein wusste, dass es so viel mehr war, als nur das.  
Was er nicht wusste – und darin steckte zweifellos eine gewisse tragische Komik! – wie unfassbar real seine Sexfantasie eben gewesen war.  
Er ahnte es nicht mal, aber genauso hätte sich eine vergleichbare, wirkliche Situation auch angefühlt, denn seine Vorstellungskraft war perfekt. Aber da ihm jeglicher Vergleich fehlte, ging er davon aus, dass es selbstverständlich um ein unvorstellbares lustvoller sein müsste, sich Sherlock Holmes tatsächlich hinzugeben und ihn zugleich ganz und gar zu besitzen.  
Nun lag Jim nach dem ermüdenden Liebesspiel mit seinem Fantasieprinzen auf seinem ziemlich klebrigen Sofa und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Er stellte sich vor, dass Sherlock ihm eine PN schreiben würde…  
„Hallo, improbableone!  
Ein Zimmer? Denken Sie denn, das würde mir genügen?  
SH"  
„hallo, mr holmes! Schön, dass sie antworten, denn ich meine es wirklich ernst! natürlich wäre auch die nutzung von küche, bad und wohnzimmer inbegriffen! es ist ein echt süßes, schön gelegenes häuschen. schauen sie doch mal rein!"

Ja, warum nicht…?

Jim würde durch eines der Fenster unter dem Dach nach ihm Ausschau halten und ihn schon von weitem kommen sehen. Aber natürlich würde er sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Noch ein Blick in den Spiegel, ein gewinnendes Lächeln…

Warte das Klingeln ab. Warte…  
Er soll nicht denken, dass ich hier auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen und mich nach ihm verzehrt habe…!  
Einundzwanzig, Zweiundzwanzig, Dreiundzwa – ach, Scheiß drauf!

Mit jagendem Herzen würde er zur Tür stürzen und öffnen…!  
…sich mühsam beherrschen und scheinbar gelassen, wenn auch freundlich sagen: „Schön, dass Sie da sind! Immer herein! Wenn Ihnen die Wände zu überladen sein sollten, können wir das gerne ändern, ich bin selbst schon am Überlegen, ob es jetzt nicht doch zu viel geworden ist…  
Es ist zentral gelegen – aber trotzdem nicht laut.  
Und im Spitzboden ist auch noch etwas Stauraum…"

…doch er würde es nicht durchhalten:

„…wissen Sie, ich suche nicht bloß jemanden, um die Miete zu teilen, sondern die Wohnung. Ich wünsche mir, dass das hier wirklich der gemeinsame Livingroom wird, dass ich hier mit einem Gefährten wohnen, leben, reden, denken und träumen kann…! Was sagst du dazu, Sherlock?"  
„Denken?" haucht nun der Angebetete hingerissen und fassungslos: „Seit ich denken kann, träume ich von einem Geist, der imstande wäre, mich auf meinen Höhenflügen zu begleiten! Sollte ich ihn endlich gefunden haben?"  
„Ja! Lass uns zusammen denken…! Denken und träumen und leben! Möchtest du jetzt das Dachgeschoss sehen?"  
„Ein Einblick in dein Oberstübchen würde mich viel mehr reizen…!"

Oh, du unschuldiger kleiner Schlingel, du…!

„Das rote Zimmer geht nach Osten hinaus und das Blaue nach Westen, such es dir aus…" schlägt Jim vor, obwohl er sich doch eine gänzlich anders motivierte Entscheidung wünscht!  
Er stellt sich vor, wie Sherlock ihm gegenübertreten, diese weißen, langen, schlanken Hände heben und zärtlich um sein Gesicht legen wird…

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich will kein Zimmer, ich will dich! Ganz gleich wo!"

Jim ist es, als schwebe er in diese unwirklich blaugrünschimmernde Iris hinauf, schon stellt er sich auf die Zehenspitzen –

…als er plötzlich einen Textalert vernahm.

Sherlock musste ihm geantwortet haben!

Mit klopfenden Herzen raffte er sich auf und schleppte sich zurück in seinen Schreibtischsessel.

‚Okay…!' japste er halblaut. ‚Und jetzt komm wieder runter! Du hast dir das Image eines netten, heterosexuellen Singles erarbeitet! Du hast noch so viel vor: Du kannst noch keinen männlichen Mitbewohner gebrauchen! Und selbst wenn er käme, um sich die Wohnung anzusehen, selbst wenn…  
Nein! Er muss sich in meinen Geist verlieben! In meine Pläne! In meine genialen Verbrechen, meine tödlichen Tricks…!  
IN MICH!  
NICHT IN DEN NIEDLICHEN, LIEBEN, DUMMEN, KLEINEN RICHY BROOK!'

Er atmete noch zweimal tief durch, ehe er das Forum aktualisierte:

SH: Habe schon eines, danke.

Das war alles, was Sherlock geschrieben hatte!

Es war um so vieles einfacher und vernünftiger so – und doch schmerzte es Jim tief, ja, die irrationale Enttäuschung trieb ihm sogar die Tränen in die Augen.

Reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich, hab Geduld! Es wäre fatal, jetzt alles zu überstürzen…  
Ich habe ihm als alberner kleiner Fan geschrieben! Natürlich zieht er das nicht in Erwägung!

Nun, eines wusste Jim mit Sicherheit: Sherlock hatte noch keine neue Bleibe…!

Aber Moment mal, dämmerte es ihm, das würde ja bedeuten…!

"Oh, Sherlock!" grinste Jim in seinen Bildschirm. "Du lügst ja! Das gefällt mir!"

Diese kleine Sünde gab ihm neue Hoffnung. Sein Prinz mochte clean sein, doch rein war er nicht. Wer durch Lügen seine eigene Realität erschafft, verleugnet die Wahrheit.

Jim schrieb all seine Vorsätze in den Wind und gab sich erneut seiner Sehnsucht hin.

sie können es haben, wenn sie möchten, beharrte er als theimprobableone.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort.

wenn ich sie mal auf einen Drink einladen darf, hätten wir sicher viel spaß, legte er nach.

Aber noch immer keine Reaktion.

Das war bitter und ernüchternd.  
Doch Jim sagte sich, dass es absolut in Ordnung sei: Sein Prinz durfte niemand sein, der dem Erstbesten auf den Leim ging, den ein schlanker Körper hinriss, oder der sich in einem Paar dunkler Augen verlor; der nur sich wegen einiger magischer Momente überirdischer Lust verschenkte!  
Nein, Sherlock – wenn er denn der war, für den Jim ihn hielt – würde sich in seine cleveren Rätsel, in seine perfekten Verbrechen, in die Pläne seines gottgleichen Genies verlieben!  
Über diesen unermesslich reichen Schatz verfügte nur er allein auf der Welt!  
Yes…! I am RICH…!

Na, du wirst schon noch anbeißen, Sweetheart! dachte Jim siegesgewiss.  
Er bekam immer was er wollte.  
Früher oder später. .

.

.

.

.

tbc


	4. Der Weihnachtshasser

**Geduld**  
(immer noch 2009)

.

.

.

Jefferson Hope meldete sich per SMS wegen eines weiteren Mordes.  
Das hatte aber auch lange genug gedauert! Ganze sechs Wochen! Und das, wo doch Hopes Zeit so knapp sein konnte!

Diesmal hatte Hope während eines Unwetters einen jungen Burschen aufgelesen und gestorben war dieser dann in einem Sportcenter…  
…nicht so jung wie Carl Powers und nicht im Schwimmbecken…  
Aber würde nicht auch Sherlock daran denken müssen?

Am nächsten Morgen fand Jim eine weitere Nachricht auf Sherlocks Forum:

G Lestrade:  
Ich habe es schon auf Ihrem Handy und per E-Mail versucht. Jetzt war ich bei Ihrer Wohnung. Es hat noch einen gegeben!

Oh! Herrlich! Das ist Sherlocks Bulle! Er bearbeitet Hopes Morde! Das ist ja wunderbar! Klingt ja ziemlich verzweifelt, der Gute!

Kurz entschlossen legte sich Jim einen weiteren Account für The Science of Deduction zu – diesmal nannte er sich einfach wieder Anonymous wie früher. Schlicht aber elegant! Gerade überlegte er noch, was er schreiben solle, als Sherlock dem Yarder antwortete:

Beschäftigt!

"Was!" schnappte Jim in seinem leeren Büro. "Das interessiert dich nicht?!"

Entsetzt starrte er auf den Bildschirm und las das Wort wieder und wieder!

Ruhig! Tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes..., sagte er zu sich.

Es war ja erst der zweite mysteriöse Todesfall. Und wenn es gar nicht anders ging, dann konnte Jim ja immer noch den Hinterbliebenen eines Opfers einen anonymen Hinweis geben…oder sie vielleicht per neurolinguistische Programmierung auf Sherlock Holmes stoßen lassen…? Das wollte er doch schon länger einmal ausprobieren…  
Aber dabei sollte er doch besser vorsichtiger zu Werke gehen!

Als Anonymous schrieb er an Sherlocks Forum: Eines Tages werden wir einander begegnen!

Oh, das ist lahm! kam sehr schnell Sherlocks Antwort.  
(Weil er sich so langweilte oder weil er so verbissen eine neue Bleibe suchte?)

Anonymous konterte: Sie wissen ja nicht, wer ich bin!

SH: Nein, aber Sie benutzen Sätze wie: Eines Tages werden wir einander begegnen. Wenn Sie mich stalken oder mir drohen wollen, benutzen Sie wenigstens Ihre Fantasie!"

Oh, sind wir aber heute schlecht gelaunt! dachte Jim schmunzelnd. Aber was meine Fantasie anbelangt...! Du wirst schon sehen...!

Ein paar Tage später meldete sich bei Sherlock jemand wegen einer verschwundenen Katze!

Jim lachte: "Armes Detektivchen!"

Immerhin war der andere beeindruckt, dass Sherlock aus diesem häufigen Nachnamen, den er preisgegeben hatte, schließen konnte, dass er der berühmte Ex-Boxer 'Der Major' war!

Was Jim ein wenig aufschreckte, war, dass sich ein paar Tage später eine Molly Hooper bemerkbar machte und von Sherlock wissen wollte, ob er womöglich demnächst zurück ins Krankenhaus käme, denn sie habe dort einen Schlips gefunden, der möglicherweise ihm gehöre.

Sollte er sich so getäuscht haben? Lief da etwa was?!

Er googlete Molly Hooper, fand aber nur heraus, dass sie am Bart's in der Pathologie arbeitete. Nun, das war natürlich interessant für Sherlock...aber doch hoffentlich nicht ...mehr...?

Als Sherlocks Antwort kam, beruhigte Jim sich allerdings rasch: Sherlock korrigierte ihre Rechtschreibung und schien eher genervt von ihr.

Jim ließ Sherlock observieren, wann immer sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot. Täglich erreichten ihn neue Daten und Bilder. Dieses Material diente keineswegs nur dazu, Mycroft zu zermürben. Jim hatte einfach Freude daran, seinen Märchenprinzen auf all seinen Wegen zu begleiten.  
Sherlocks Ortskenntnis war übrigens beispiellos! Er hatte nicht nur den Stadtplan von London im Kopf, er kannte auch alle Einbahnstraßen, Abkürzungen – auch durch Häuser hindurch oder über Feuertreppen und Dächer – und war immer auf dem Laufenden über aktuelle Baustellen, die den Verkehr behindern konnten. Ebenso wusste er über leerstehende Häuser Bescheid. Anscheinend bediente er sich eines weit verzweigten Netzes von Wohnsitzlosen und ähnlichen asozialen Subjekten, die für ihn unauffällig überall auf Londons Straßen spionierten.  
Tja, Sherlock verfügte nun mal nicht über Jims Möglichkeiten – aber auch er hatte seine Handlanger und das war schon ziemlich clever!

Gut zu wissen, dachte Jim. Eines Tages werde ich jemanden in sein Netzwerk einschleusen... Doch diese Möglichkeit werde ich mit äußerster Sorgfalt nutzen, sie ist zu kostbar und zu erfolgversprechend, um sie leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
Eines Tages, Sherlock, wird da ein Mitarbeiter sein, dem du besonders vertraust, doch er wird in Wahrheit mein Spion sein…  
Oder jemand, in dem du dein jüngeres, weniger glückhaftes Selbst siehst, einen cleveren Junkie, eine geniale doch gescheiterte Existenz, in der du dich wieder findest. Vielleicht ein Chemiker und Drogenkoch, der aussteigen möchte? So jemand könnte eine willkommene Gesellschaft für dein einsames Leben sein – und dich von neuem in den Abgrund ziehen, aus dem ich dich dann retten könnte…

Oder vielleicht werde ich es ja auch selbst sein, mich verkleiden wie der König Drosselbart, um meinen stolzen, widerspenstigen Prinzgemahl zu zähmen…?

Das wäre grandios! Aber auch ziemlich ekelhaft! Ich könnte dich gewiss nur dann täuschen, wenn ich wirklich eine Weile in der Gosse zugebracht habe und der Dreck tatsächlich echt ist.

Igitt!

.

.

.

.

.

**Vorzeitige Bescherung**

(Advent 2009)

.

.

.

Es ging auf Weihnachten zu...

Jim zog ein paar Webseiten mit Hilfsprojekten auf, die ordentlich auf die Tränendrüsen drückten, dazu virtuelle Konten und verschickte Bettelmails mit Fotos von dunkelhäutigen, mageren Kindern mit großen, traurigen Augen. Er hätte das nicht gebraucht, denn seine anderen Projekte liefen prächtig, aber es war das einzige an Weihnachten, was ihm Spaß machte. Die Leute sind ja sooo dumm!

Sherlock war anscheinend einige Zeit obdachlos gewesen, war da und dort kurz untergekommen oder hatte im Bart's genächtigt. Jim hatte ihn nie mehr als zehn, zwölf Stunden aus den Augen verloren, aber trotzdem war er jedes Mal wieder ein wenig nervös geworden.  
Doch jetzt schien der Prinz endlich ein standesgemäßes Domizil gefunden zu haben: In der Baker Street.

Aber warum veröffentlichte er die neue Adresse noch nicht auf seinem Forum?  
Nur eine vorübergehende Lösung, also?

Ich will Gewissheit, damit ich die Bude verwanzen kann! dachte Jim ungeduldig. Außerdem steht die Wohnung genau gegenüber leer... Was für Möglichkeiten...!

Mycroft Holmes empfing pro Woche mindestens drei Nachrichten von Jim. Außer Bildmaterial enthielten sie fürsorgliche, mitfühlende Botschaften, wie: 'Er braucht wirklich jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst!' – 'Sie müssen doch krank sein vor Sorge!' oder 'Oh, das hätte böse enden können!'

Doch Mr Holmes reagierte nicht so ängstlich, wie Jim erwartet hatte...

Ach, und Jefferson Hope war auch eine Enttäuschung:

Erst zwei Morde!? Das will ein Serienkiller sein? Angeblich kann er doch jeden Moment tot umfallen mit seinem Aneurysma…!

Natürlich könnte ich ihm drohen..., überlegte Jim. Wenn das herauskäme, wäre seine Lizenz gleich futsch!

Er rief ihn an und fragte, wie die Geschäfte denn so liefen.

"Nicht im Advent", sagte Hope. "Nicht zu Weihnachten..." Er klang müde.  
"Was? Denken Sie an Ihre Kinder! Daran, dass Sie sie nicht sehen dürfen! Wo bleibt Ihr Stolz? Ihr Zorn? Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mann!"

Für dieses Mal ließ Jim es dabei bewenden.

Ob Sherlock Weihnachten mag? grübelte er weiter. Ich hoffe nicht! Es ist geschmacklos! Einfach geschmacklos!

Irgendwie lief es nicht, wie es sollte – alles schien so träge und grau...

Ja, der große Zauberer kämpfte mit einem Winterdepressiönchen!

Doch da meldete sich Irene Adler: "Hallo, Jim! Hab ein Weihnachtspräsent für Dich! Du wirst sehr zufrieden mit mir sein! Handynummer folgt!"  
"Oh, dir auch schöne Feiertage, meine Teure! Du machst mich ja ganz neugierig!"  
Er wählte gleich die Mobilfunknummer an, die sie ihm simste und lauschte erwartungsvoll, denn er hatte da schon so eine Ahnung...

"Sergeant Sally Donovan?"

Oh, ja! freute sich Jim im Stillen: Das ist optimal! Irene, du bist ein Goldstück!

Im Übrigen amüsierte es ihn, dass Sally in Wirklichkeit nicht etwa Sarah hieß – wie gewöhnliche Sallys – sondern Salome und dass ihr Vater ebenfalls Ire war und der Nachname Donovan so viel wie dunkel oder braun bedeutet, was bei Sally nun mal sehr passend war...

"Ah, Salome, hier ist Ihr Boss! Gratuliere zur Beförderung. Wie ist denn der neue Chef?"

"Na, netter als der arrogante Gregson und der knurrige Jones allemal!"

"Haben Sie schon von Sherlock Holmes gehört?"

"Nicht nur gehört, ich hatte schon mit ihm zu tun! Er hat Jones schon mal geholfen und Gregson hat ihn auch schon das ein oder andere Mal zu Rate gezogen."

"Was? Und das erfahre ich jetzt erst?!" schimpfte Jim außer sich.

"Aber...bei allem Respekt, Boss...!" stammelte Donovan eingeschüchtert. "Wie hätte ich ahnen können..."

"Ja, ja, schon gut! Mein Versäumnis!" knurrte Jim aufgebracht. "Ist auch egal jetzt. Was wissen Sie noch?"

"Es wird gemunkelt, Lestrade ziehe ihn oft hinzu, wenn er nicht weiter weiß."

"Kalter Kaffee!" winkte Jim ab. „Was noch?"

"Da gibt es diesen einen Forensiker. Jung, ehrgeizig – und ich denke, opportunistisch. Philipp Anderson. Er bewundert Holmes insgeheim, eifert ihm nach, lechzt nach seiner Anerkennung. Doch ich könnte mir vorstellen, wenn sie ihm auf Dauer versagt bleiben sollte, könnte seine Begeisterung durchaus auch in Hass umschlagen…Derzeit wurmt es ihn zwar, wenn Holmes ihn zur Schnecke macht, aber er schluckt es noch und versucht immer wieder, ihn zu beeindrucken!"

„Oh, interessant…! Behalten Sie ihn im Auge, er könnte nützlich sein… Hm… Und wie ist Mr Holmes denn so? Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm?"  
Es entstand eine kleine Stille.

„Verzeihung, Boss…es geht mich natürlich nichts an, ich frage nur, damit ich meine Aufgabe optimal erfüllen kann. Weshalb genau soll ich diesen Mr Holmes…im Auge behalten…?" fragte Donovan. Sie klang kühl und sachlich, doch Jim wusste, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, ihn zu enttäuschen oder in diesem Fall wohl eher in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten.

„Nun, weil er äußerst clever und wie ich fürchte integer und unbestechlich ist – und damit für so manche meiner Unternehmungen zu einer gewissen Gefahr werden kann! Ich muss alles über seine Vorlieben und Schwächen wissen!"

„Verstehe! Also, Boss…ich weiß, eigentlich meinen Sie mit Schwäche etwas anderes, aber dieser Holmes sticht vor allem durch einen besonderen Mangel hervor: Er ist… furchtbar – also…sozial furchtbar! Ständig stellt er Leute bloß. Er liebt Morde. Er ist so heiß drauf, dass ich denke, dass er bloß durch Zufall auf der Seite der Guten steht! Ich glaube, er würde nur zu gerne mal selbst einen begehen! Oder besser noch eine Serie! Er ist zweifellos genial – aber oft denke ich, er ist ein richtiger Freak! Ein fanatischer Irrer! Allein diese Augen manchmal!"

Sally Donovan war letztlich ein ganz normales, unartiges Mädchen. Sie war es, weil sie sich Wünsche erfüllen wollte. Geld, Ansehen, eine Karriere. Nicht, weil Verbrechen Cleverness erfordern, oder weil sie es reizvoll gefunden hätte, böse zu sein, nein, sie stellte aus purem, egoistischem Pragmatismus das Wohl anderer Menschen oder die Gültigkeit des Gesetzes hintenan, wenn es um ihre Wünsche ging. Eine gewöhnliche kleine Sünderin, zwar mit einem nur winzig kleinen, kaum hinderlichen Gewissen gehandicapt, aber weit entfernt davon, ein richtiger Dämon zu sein.  
Doch Jim war viel zu klug, sie seine Geringschätzung auch nur ahnen zu lassen. Und schließlich: Nützlich war sie ja trotzdem.

"Oh, Salome!" rief er in anerkennendem Ton, „Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen! Wirklich sehr clever."

"Danke, Boss!" sagte sie überrascht.

"Ich verrate Ihnen was: Weil er so ein Genie ist, habe ich ...sagen wir, Pläne mit ihm! Seien Sie so gut, und versuchen Sie, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, ja?"

"Anfreunden?!" platzte Sally heraus. "Jemand wie der findet keine Freunde!"

"Gutes Stichwort!" grinste Jim und dachte sich: Hab dich! Du hast ihn längst vergeblich angebaggert, deshalb bist du auch so zornig auf ihn! "Also, Salome! Folgende Befehle: Bringen Sie diesen Anderson gegen Holmes auf. Unauffällig. Stück für Stück. Unterwandern Sie ihn. Jedes Mittel ist recht. Und ich will über alles, was mit Mr Holmes zu tun hat, sofort unterrichtet werden. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er tatsächlich einmal ...eine vielversprechende Bekanntschaft machen sollte: Auf alle Fälle vergraulen! Sie machen das schon! Ich melde mich wieder! Frohes Schaffen!"

Na, also! Es geht ja doch wenigstens ein bisschen voran, versuchte er sich aufzumuntern.

.

.

.

.

.

**Das Fest der Liebe**  
(Advent 2009)

.

.

.

Für Mycroft Holmes hatte Jim sich etwas Besonderes ausgedacht: Einen E-Mail-Adventskalender! Seit dem 1. Dezember sandte er ihm täglich einen lieben, kleinen Gruß, aber statt aufwärts zählte er dabei abwärts, hatte also mit der 25 begonnen, denn er fand, dass ein Countdown bedrohlich wirke, weil man damit die Zündung einer Rakete oder gar einer Bombe verbindet. Natürlich kamen auch diese Nachrichten immer von einer anderen Adresse. Mal mit Foto, mal mit einem kurzen Videoclip: Seine Leute erwischten dieser Tage ein paar wirklich schöne Schnappschüsse und Szenen von Sherlock! Zum Beispiel eine, wo er knapp vor einem Doppeldeckerbus über die Straße flitzte, eine, wo sich mit einem Kerl prügelte, der ihn mit einem Messer bedrohte oder eine, wo er auf einem Dach stand, einfach weil er von dort einen besseren Überblick hatte...

Ob Sherlock Weihnachten mag? grübelte Jim. Ich hoffe nicht! Es ist geschmacklos! Einfach geschmacklos!

Dieser überbordende Kitsch, diese zuckersüßen Klänge – all das schlug ihm wahnsinnig aufs Gemüt.

"Hallo, Janine, meine kleine Hexe!  
Kommst du über Weihnachten nachhause...?" begann Jim eine Mail an seine Halbschwester.

Dann gefror er förmlich über der Tastatur: Zwei Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.  
Der erste war: Was zum Teufel machst du da eigentlich?  
Und der zweite: Natürlich! Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!

Wenn die Holmes-Brüder noch Eltern hatten, würden die sich doch wegen Weihnachten bei ihren Söhnen melden! Oder die würden zum Fest anrufen!

Er überlegte, ob er die Briefpost abfangen oder auch Sherlocks Handy mit einer Spyware infizieren sollte.

Aber da ging auch schon wieder ein Anruf auf Mycrofts Handy ein. Eine unterdrückte Nummer.

„Mycroft Holmes!" Genervtes Stöhnen lag in seinem Ton. Gar nicht diplomatisch.  
„Komm schon Mykie, du weißt genau wer dran ist!" sagte eine nicht mehr junge, aber doch noch muntere Frauenstimme.  
„Ja, Mummy!"

Jim schnappte nach Luft und versuchte natürlich gleich, den Anruf zurück zu verfolgen.

„Zeig gefälligst etwas mehr Freude, wenn ich dich anrufe – noch dazu in der Vorweihnachtszeit! Was ist? Wirst du dieses Jahr kommen?" fragte Mummy Holmes.  
„Nein, ich habe viel zu viel zu tun!"  
„Jaja. Wozu hat man überhaupt Kinder, wenn sie Weihnachten nicht nachhause kommen? Wenigstens! Und was macht Sherlock?"  
„Für seine Verhältnisse relativ wenig Unsinn. Jedenfalls ist er clean. Ich passe auf ihn auf."  
„Aber er scheint gerade keine Wohnung zu haben, nicht? Ich habe seine Site gefunden. Sie sieht so...traurig aus..."  
„Ach, was! Er findet das bloß...cool…"

Er hatte eine Weile nach dem richtigen Terminus gesucht und sich für einen Ausdruck entschieden, von dem er annahm, dass er – wenn auch fast schon zeitlos – noch immer bei der jüngeren Generation in Mode sei.

„Natürlich habe ich ihm schon angeboten, wenigstens vorübergehend bei mir unterzukommen – und natürlich weigert er sich", fuhr Mycroft Holmes fort. „Versuch doch mal wieder, ihn einzuladen. Vielleicht geschieht ein Weihnachtswunder!"  
So wie er das aussprach, war eindeutig, dass er für dieses sentimentale Fest nur Abscheu und Verachtung übrig hatte. Bravo, Mycroft!  
„Ich bin Mathematikerin. Ich glaube nicht an Wunder!" lachte sie. „Aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen.  
Pass auf alle Fälle auf ihn auf, ja...?"  
Hier hatte sich ihr Ton geändert: Nicht mehr heiter, sondern sorgenvoll und bedrückt.  
„Gruß von Daddy. Hab dich lieb!" würgte sie dann das Gespräch rasch ab.  
„Ja, Mum...danke...Frohe Feiertage...", brummte Mycroft Holmes.

„Ah, zu kurz!" schimpfte Jim laut. Er hatte nicht ermitteln können, woher der Anruf gekommen war.  
Aber immerhin wusste er, dass die Eltern lebten und die Mutter Mathematikerin war. Damit ließ sich etwas anfangen!

Das Projekt Weihnachtspost scheiterte jedoch auf der ganzen Linie.  
Seltsam...

Aber nein, ich Dummerchen! sagte er sich dann. Die Mutter ist Mathematikerin und immer mehr Senioren nutzen das Internet. Bestimmt verschickt sie E-Cards!  
Also hackte er sich in Mycroft Holmes' Mails und suchte nach Hinweisen auf einen weiteren, einen privaten Account.  
Oh, Mr Holmes war vorsichtig, was das anging – doch für jemanden mit Jims Fähigkeiten, dann doch nicht vorsichtig genug.  
Als Jim die beiden Buchstaben sah, mit denen diese E-Mail-Adresse namens Holmes, die die Weihnachts-E-Card verschickt hatte, ihre Vornamen abgekürzt hatte, fiel es ihm – wie man so sagt – wie Schuppen von den Augen: M. L. Holmes! Aber natürlich! Er hatte ja einmal ein Buch von ihr gelesen! Über die Dynamik der Verbrennung! Doch er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es von einer Frau geschrieben sein könnte! Was für eine brillante alte Lady!

Natürlich war es ein Klacks für Jim, die beiden alten Leutchen ausfindig zu machen.  
Er überlegte, ob er Mycroft Holmes darüber in Kenntnis setzen sollte, dass er von ihnen wusste – so als Weihnachtsüberraschung! Doch dann beschloss er, das vorerst für sich zu behalten.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy New Year!**  
(31. Dezember 2009-28. Januar 2010)

.

.

.

Das Neue Jahr brach an.

Was würde es Jim wohl bringen?  
Selbstverständlich glaubte er nicht an Wahrsagerei, denn er war selbst seines Glückes Schmied – und brillant darin! ...und doch, dieses eine Mal hätte er gerne Blei gegossen oder etwas ähnlich Albernes getan...

Es war zum Mäuse melken: Er hatte seinen Prinzen doch so sehnsüchtig gesucht und nun war er wie blockiert und wusste nicht, wie er weiter machen sollte – aber das war nur Jefferson Hopes schuld!

SPES SAEPE FALLIT

Die Hoffnung trügt oft – das war einer der ersten Sätze, die Jim im Lateinunterricht gelernt hatte.  
Wie unsinnig, so eine tote Sprache noch so zu kultivieren...!

Aber ein wahres Wort: Hoffnung allein ist ein ganz, ganz schlechter Plan!  
Doch Beharrlichkeit ist demgegenüber schon ein Fortschritt!

Jim rief ihn an: "Hope! Was ist jetzt!? Drei Könige ist vorbei!"  
"Ich kann nicht...mir geht's nicht gut...Depression...Burnout... oder so was...", murmelte dieser matt.  
"Papperlapapp! Muss ich Ihnen erst Beine machen?!"  
„Diese...fremden Menschen...! ...der letzte war fast noch ein Kind..."  
„Werden Sie jetzt bloß nicht weich, Mann!" brüllte Jim ins Telefon: „Bedenken Sie, dass Sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben! Dann suchen Sie sich eben einen…einen Säufer oder eine Ehebrecherin oder was, wenn Ihnen das leichter fällt! Sie sind eine Enttäuschung! Vielleicht hatte Ihre Frau einfach recht, Sie zu verlassen?!"

Nur betretenes Schweigen antwortete ihm.

„Sind Sie noch dran, Hope?"

„Geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit, Mr. Moriarty...bitte..."

„Ich bin es nicht, der Ihr Aneurysma erschaffen hat!" spottete Jim kalt.

Ja, die Hoffnung hatte ihn enttäuscht. Mal wieder! Er überlegte, mit welchem anderen, neuen Rätsel er seinen Prinzen begeistern könnte und bemühte sich deshalb nicht weiter, Hope zu drängen, dieser war schließlich nur ein lästiges bisschen Ballast, das sich bald von selbst erledigt haben würde. Doch als Jim längst schon nicht mehr damit rechnete – ganze weitere drei Wochen später schlug Hope wirklich ein drittes Mal zu.

Oh, diesmal hat er sogar wieder einen richtigen Promi erwischt! Die stellvertretende Verkehrsministerin! Und die war auch noch sturzbesoffen gewesen! Schööön!  
Ihre Assistentin hatte ihr noch wohlweißlich ihren Autoschlüssel gemopst, denn eine Verkehrsministerin, die mit Alkohol am Steuer erwischt wird, wäre zu peinlich.  
Jim grinste: Aber dann würde sie vielleicht noch leben.  
Das lässt doch die Mahnung 'don't drink and drive' in ganz neuem Licht erscheinen!

Ab drei ist es eine Serie – wer Criminal Minds und ähnliches sieht, weiß das! dachte Jim zufrieden.

Deshalb wurde eine Pressekonferenz anberaumt. Natürlich hackte sich Jim hinein.

Ah, ja, das ist Sherlocks Bulle, Lestrade – große Fotos von den Opfern – schön inszeniert...! amüsierte er sich.

Die gute Salome hatte eine Erklärung vorbereitet.  
Ein Typ, der aussah, als könne er ein Neffe von Paul McCartney sein, fragte: „Zusammenhängende Selbstmorde – wie kann das sein?"

Genau, Paul! Das ist der Punkt! grinste Jim zufrieden in sich hinein. Nun stellte sich Lestrade der peinlichen Befragung nach einer – unmöglichen – Verbindung zwischen den Opfern.

„...wir suchen danach – es muss eine geben...", schloss er.

Da begannen alle Handys im Konferenzraum zu läuten! Alle gleichzeitig, auch das des DI und seines Sergeants!  
Außerdem erschien ein neuer Eintrag von Sherlock auf dem Forum. Jim aktualisierte die Seite, um ihn sich anzusehen:  
FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH!

„Ignorieren Sie diese SMS!" sagte Donovan.

„Da steht nur 'falsch'..."

„Ja, ignorieren Sie sie!"

Oh, das ist herrlich...! dachte Jim kichernd. Er schickt allen eine Sammel-SMS, er wusste genau, wer da sein wird! Du bist gut, Sherlock!  
...und du tust gut daran, wenn du dir der Macht der Presse bewusst bist...

Lestrade bekräftigte nochmals seinen Standpunkt und setzte dann hinzu: „Unsere besten Leute ermitteln in diesem Fall..."

WIEDER vielstimmiges Klingeln!

„Da steht wieder 'falsch'..."

Und anscheinend hatten wieder alle dieselbe Nachricht erhalten!

Ist das cool! freute sich Jim.

Ah...! Und nun fiel endlich das Stichwort: Serienmörder!

...und Lestrade begann die Nerven zu verlieren!  
"Ja, ich weiß, über die schreiben Sie gerne...", versuchte er bissig abzublocken.

Wie ungeschickt, diese Antwort mit 'Ja' zu beginnen…!

„...ja, aber, wenn es doch Morde sind: Was können die Menschen tun, um sich zu schützen?" fragte die spitzfindige Rothaarige mit der Brille.

„Nun..., keinen Selbstmord begehen!" gab Lestrade schnippisch zurück.

Ah, du kriegst Ärger! Du kriegst sowas von Ärger, Inspektorchen! dachte Jim begeistert.

Der DI versuchte zwar noch, das Ruder herumzureißen, aber nach der fatalen Behauptung: „Wir sind alle so sicher, wie wir es sein wollen", klingelten wieder alle Handys!

„Oh, Sherlock! Alleine dafür liebe ich dich!" jauchzte Jim hingerissen in sein leeres Büro.

.

.

.

tbc


	5. A Study in Pink

** PINK!**

(28.-30. Januar 2010)

.

.

.

Inzwischen tat sich wieder etwas auf dem Forum und Jim aktualisierte die Seite erneut.  
Zu dem FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! hatte Lestrade geschrieben:

DANN HELFEN SIE UNS! HIER STERBEN MENSCHEN, SHERLOCK!

Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Ich hoffe, DAS motiviert dich nicht wirklich! Menschen sterben nun mal. Aber das tangiert so immense Geister wie uns doch nicht! Du willst doch Cleverness und Nervenkitzel, nicht wahr? beschwor Jim den Geliebten in seinen Gedanken.

Dann rief er Hope an: „Machen Sie weiter! So bald wie möglich! Uuund...! Ich willll... ein Opfer mit möglichst viel PINK!"

„Was?" stammelte Hope verdattert.

„Ja: Pink! Das ist wichtig! EMINENT wichtig!  
Okay! Was mit Regenbogen geht auch...!"

„...Regenbogen...", echote Hope niedergeschmettert...

„Genau!  
Aber passen Sie auf, machen Sie keine Fehler! – und ich will sofort Bericht erstattet bekommen, über alles, was sich so tut!  
UND! Hope: Es gibt einen Bonus! Wie für zwei weitere Tote: Wenn ER...! Sie erwischt..., wenn er mit Ihnen redet, sagen Sie ihm, dass er einen Fan hat; wenn er clever ist und nach dem Warum fragt...! Dann: ...verraten Sie ihm, dass Sie einen Sponsor haben! Tun Sie, als sträubten Sie sich – sagen Sie, mein Name werde nicht genannt! Aber wenn er nachhakt, geben Sie meinen Namen preis...!  
Ich will, dass er ihn kennt! Er soll ihm zum Nachtgebet und zum Liebeslied werden, zum Stoßseufzer und zum Lieblingsfluch auf seinen Lippen!  
Und wenn Sie das Spiel mit IHM spielen, will ich, dass Sie andere Pillen verwenden, denn ich will ihn nur betäuben. Ich lasse sie Ihnen durch einen Boten zukommen, wie bei den Vorigen. Ha! Warten Sie! Und ich werde Ihnen einen Text schicken, den Sie ihm sagen sollen, wenn er sich anschickt, die Pille zu nehmen.  
Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Hoffnung!"

Stille. War Hope noch dran?

„Holmes, Sie reden von Sherlock Holmes…", folgerte dieser lahm.

Jim verkniff sich ein Knurren.

„Ja aber natürlich rede ich von ihm! Dieser Inspektor ist dabei, ihn zu Rate zu ziehen, Sie – Sie…Blödmann!"

Dann machte er sich daran, den besagten Text für Hope zu entwerfen. Er notierte:

'Also Hope: Folgendes müssen Sie ihm unbedingt sagen. Den exakten Wortlaut. Darüber hinaus können Sie improvisieren:  
"Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der einen schönen Mord genießt. Da draußen sind noch andere, die wie Sie sind. Außer, dass Sie nur ein Mensch sind und die so viel mehr als das."  
Wenn er dann fragt, was Sie damit meinen, werden Sie sagen:  
"Diesen Namen, den spricht man nicht aus. Und ich werde das auch nicht tun.  
Ich wette, Sie langweilen sich, oder?  
Ja, ich bin mir sicher.  
Ein Mann wie Sie, der so clever ist.  
Aber, was bringt es, clever zu sein, wenn man es nicht beweisen kann?  
Sie sind immer noch süchtig. Und das hier, ist das, wonach Sie wirklich süchtig sind.  
Sie würden alles tun. Absolut alles! Um sich nicht mehr zu langweilen.  
Ist nicht mehr langweilig jetzt, oder?  
Ist das nicht gut? Machen Sie Ihr Spiel! Leisten Sie den Einsatz! Nichts geht mehr."

Doch zuletzt Hope, spätestens wenn er denkt, dass er jetzt sterben wird, nennen Sie ihm meinen Nachnamen.'

Jim überprüfte seine Notizen. Ha, ein Meisterwerk irischer Dichtkunst!

Und dann erschien eine neue Nachricht auf Sherlocks Forum:  
Habe neue Adresse. 221b Baker Street.

Bald darauf schrieb eine Marie Turner dazu:  
Mrs H sagt, sie hat jetzt einen Promi als Mieter! Hello!

Ha! dachte Jim. Gotcha! Er bleibt also...!  
Und er mietete flugs die Wohnung genau gegenüber. Sobald er ein wenig Zeit erübrigen konnte, würde er sie mal persönlich in Augenschein nehmen und überlegen, was zu tun sei.

Sally meldete am 29. Januar: 'Holmes hat einen Mordfall per Mail bzw. SMS gelöst. Da ist einer gestorben, weil er zu abergläubisch war, um unter einer Leiter durch zu laufen! Sie finden das sicher bald auf seiner gruseligen Site!'

Jim sah nach und rief dann Donovan an: „Hab's gerade gelesen, der Fall mit der grünen Leiter. Dabei war der Plan wirklich nicht schlecht! Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, was ist denn mit diesem…Anderson?"

„Oh…, der…! Naja, er hat's nicht so gezeigt – Sherlock gegenüber, meine ich, aber der war…total begeistert…!" gestand sie stockend.

„Ah, das ist nicht gut, das ist nicht gut! Salomé! En avant, ma chérie! Sie müssen ihn bezirzen!" verlangte er.

„Wird gemacht, Boss!" antwortete sie zackig.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nach dem dritten Mord nur zwei Tage, bis Hope sich schon am 30. Januar um kurz nach sechs Uhr abends wieder meldete: „Hab's gemacht, so 'ne Schnepfe ganz in Pink! Aber musste da schneller weg, weil da plötzlich Kids in das Abbruchhaus kamen – aber gesehen haben sie mich nicht..."

„Guuut! Wo?"

"Lauriston Gardens."

"Okay. Sonst alles glattgegangen...?" fragte Jim lauernd.

„Eh – aber ja, klar..."

Du lügst! urteilte Jim sofort, du hast irgendwas versiebt! – doch diesmal empfand er keinen Groll.  
Hope würde trotzdem seinen Zweck erfüllen!

Jim hackte sich in die passende Überwachungskamera und beobachtete, wie Polizei samt Spurensicherung am Tatort eintraf.  
Etwas später fuhr der DI in seinem silbernen BMW vor.  
Schließlich kam auch ein Taxi.  
Nicht Hope, natürlich.

Jim hätte beinahe laut gejubelt, als nun Sherlock ausstieg.  
Doch was war das? Was hatte er da für einen hinkenden, kleinen Kerl bei sich?  
Merkwürdig…  
Besser, ich alarmiere gleich mal Salome...!  
Das tat er, dann schickte er Mycroft Holmes mal wieder eine Mail.

„Hallo, Mr Holmes. Wer ist denn dieser kleine, blonde Krüppel bei Ihrem Brüderchen? Letzterer ermittelt gerade in Lauriston Gardens, falls Sie das nicht wissen... Sie sollten diesen Kerl dringend überprüfen, nicht? Ich habe ein Foto gemacht, um Ihnen diese Aufgabe zu erleichtern. Ich tippe auf Ex-Soldat."

"Holmes hat mir diesen kleinen Kerl als Kollegen vorgestellt. Aber später hat er ihn einfach stehen lassen, so dass Hinkebein zusehen konnte, wie er wieder nachhause kommt. Er war ziemlich angepisst. Und ich hab ihn dann auch noch mal vor Holmes gewarnt. Ich denke, den können wir vergessen!" meldete Salome nur einige Minuten später bereits.

Das will ich aber auch hoffen! dachte Jim. Doch er wollte sicher gehen. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde rief er Mycroft Holmes an.  
"Haben Sie den Veteranen überprüft?"  
"Er ist harmlos. Ein ganz kleines Licht."  
"Sie verschweigen mir etwas. Woher kennt er Sherlock? Was macht er bei ihm?"  
"Finden Sie es doch selbst heraus!" Mycroft Holmes legte auf.

Jetzt wurde Jim doch nervös. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was zu tun sei. Dann rief er Donovan an: "Bringen Sie Lestrade auf die Idee, dass Sherlock inzwischen bestimmt irgendwelche Beweise gefunden und mit nachhause genommen hat. Sollte er nicht selbst darauf kommen, schlagen Sie eine Drogenrazzia vor. Und wenn Sie drin sind, verwanzen Sie die Wohnung!"

„Klar, Boss! Übrigens…"

„Was denn noch?"

„Ich wollte nur sagen: Anderson dürfte kein Problem mehr darstellen. Der Blinzler frisst mir aus der Hand."

Aha. Hat ihn also flachgelegt, das Luder! dachte er. So ist's brav! Wir kommen voran!

Etwas später kam eine SMS von Hope:

'Habe Handy der Toten im Auto! Sah aus, als riefe sie mich an! Bin hingefahren, obwohl ich einen Fahrgast dabei hatte, der mein nächstes Opfer werden sollte, gerade als ich wieder weg fuhr, weil sich nichts tat, sah ich im Rückspiegel, wie Holmes mir nachrennt! Also hab ich versucht, ihn abzuhängen. Denke schon, ich bin ihn los! – da ist er plötzlich vor mir und hält mich an! Er muss eine Abkürzung gefunden haben! Zu Fuß! Mit noch einem Kerl! Sie haben sich als Polizei ausgegeben und sich für meinen Fahrgast interessiert. Aber SH merkte gleich, dass der aus den USA und eben erst gelandet sein muss. Ich glaube, sie haben noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft! Was mache ich jetzt?'

Jim starrte perplex auf das Display: Mit NOCH einem Kerl? .

.

.

.

.

.

**Welch Hörspiel! Aber ach! Ein Hörspiel nur!***  
(30. Januar 2010, später Abend)

.

.

.

Jim starrte perplex auf das Display: Mit NOCH einem Kerl?! Was, um alles in der Welt, hatte das zu bedeuten?!

Er rief Hope an:

"Hope, Sie Unglückswurm! Was haben Sie da angestellt? Und was ist mit dem Ami?"  
"Ich habe ihn laufen lassen. Er fand unsere Verfolger zwar recht amüsant, aber er wurde auch misstrauisch und hat sie dem nächsten Streifenpolizist gemeldet."  
"Okay. Wer war der andere Kerl?"  
"Weiß nicht – so'n Kleiner mit kurzem blondem Haar. Auch Brite. Relativ braun gebrannt für die Jahreszeit..."  
"Ich schick Ihnen ein Foto...", murmelte Jim unbehaglich.  
"Yep! Das ist er", bestätigte Hope.  
"Und hat er gehumpelt?"  
"Gehumpelt? Die beiden waren hinter mir her wie Windhunde auf der Rennbahn, ehe dieser Holmes sich eine Abkürzung einfallen ließ!"

Verflixt! Wie ist das denn passiert? fragte sich Jim entsetzt.  
Es war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er ratlos war. Und diesmal hasste er es. Er glaubte nicht an Wunderheiler – ob sie nun Jesus oder Sherlock heißen sollten. Aber das war definitiv seltsam.

„Na, okay. Weitermachen, Hope!"

Er überlegte und schrieb eine weitere Mail an Mycroft.  
Versuchen Sie keine Tricks, Mr Holmes! Hatten Sie nicht auch den Eindruck, dass das Hinken dieses Veteranen psychosomatisch ist?

Doch dann hielt er inne.

Nein, sagte er sich dann. Nein, warten wir's ab... Im Übrigen kann ich selbst nachsehen!  
Er durchstöberte Mycroft Holmes Mails und fand heraus, dass der kleine Kriegsveteran ein Captain und Armeedoktor namens John Watson war, der nach einer Verwundung in Afghanistan seinen Abschied genommen hatte.

Dann meldete sich Sally wieder: "Tja, Boss, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen das sagen soll, aber dieses Hinkebein ist immer noch bei Mr Holmes und das Komische ist, er hinkt jetzt gar nicht mehr!"  
"Bleiben Sie dabei, dass Sie ihn vergraulen. Machen Sie Sherlock Holmes vor ihm schlecht, warnen Sie ihn vor dem Umgang mit ihm!"  
„Bin schon dabei, Boss!"

Jim schaute und hörte mit, sobald Sally einige Wanzen und Kameras installiert hatte.

Interessante Wohnung...altmodisch, mit einem gewissen Flair...chaotisch...  
Aber was findet er nur an diesem ...Watson? Ist doch gar nicht sein Stil! Dieser unmööögliche Strickpulli...!

Hope mochte clever sein, aber er hatte wohl einfach nicht die Nerven für diese Sache! Oder lag es an seinem Alter? Hatte er einfach zu wenig Ahnung von moderner Technik? Wie konnte dieser Schussel denn bloß das Handy seines letzten Opfers immer noch eingeschaltet mit sich herumkutschieren?!  
Aber egal: Sherlock sollte ihn ja finden!

Ah, Sherlock ist ganz schön rüde zu Lestrade und zu seinem neuen kleinen Freund, das wird sich bald erledigt haben! dachte Jim.

Bald darauf simste Hope: 'Stehe jetzt vor seinem Haus. Die Bullen sind in seiner Wohnung, aber ich werde ihn schon herauslocken...!'

Jim hörte über Hopes Handy mit, was dieser mit Sherlock besprach. Hope machte das wirklich gut. Sorgte dafür, dass Sherlock mit ihm kam, statt den Bullen Bescheid zu geben – allein, ohne sein neues Anhängsel!

Jim verfolgte die Route des Taxis und loggte sich von Zeit zu Zeit in die entsprechenden Überwachungskameras ein. Doch plötzlich: Black out!

"Was ist das denn jetzt!?" fragte er verärgert, wieso gingen plötzlich alle Kameras nicht mehr? "Oh..., oh, ich verstehe: Mycroft macht die Augen zu, damit ich nichts sehen soll! Naja, das wird dir auch nichts helfen. Für diesmal lasse ich dir das durchgehen!"  
Immerhin konnte Jim noch mithören und allem Anschein nach lief es wirklich gut.  
Hope schaffte es, Sherlock für sein Spiel zu begeistern! Ja, obwohl er wusste, wie unvernünftig das wäre, war der kühne Prinz bereit, die Pille zu nehmen!

Aber dann, noch ehe Hope seinen wundervollen Monolog aus Jims Feder beenden konnte: Ein Klirren, ein Krachen!  
Ein Ächzen von Hope und ein Poltern.

Niemand sprach mehr. Ein paar leise Geräusche...Husten...und Keuchen.

Was zum Teufel, passiert da?! fragte sich Jim.

"Hatte ich recht?" fragte Sherlock. „Ich hatte recht, oder? Ist das die gute Kapsel?"  
Doch Hope antwortete nicht.  
„Na, schön! Sagen Sie mir eins: Ihr Sponsor! Wer war es, der Sie auf mich gebracht hat? Mein Fan! Sagen Sie mir den Namen!"  
„Nein", kam es heiser von Hope.  
„Sie werden sterben, aber ich kann Ihnen immer noch wehtun! Geben Sie mir den Namen!"

Oh! freute sich Jim. Du klingst ja auf einmal so märchenhaft böse! Das gefällt mir!

Dann ein Ächzen von Hope.

„Den Namen!" knurrte Sherlock.

Du folterst ihn?! Wie cool ist das denn!?

„Sofort!"

Lautes Stöhnen von Hope.

„DEN NAMEN!" insistierte Sherlock inquisitorisch.

Sag es, Hope! SAG ES!

"MORIARTY!"

"YESSSS!" jubelte Jim in sein leeres Büro und legte auf.

.

*  
"Welch Schauspiel! Aber ach! Ein Schauspiel nur!"  
heißt es natürlich in Goethes Faust I  
(und wieso sollte Moriarty nicht auch Goethe kennen, auch wenn ihm Christopher Marlowe's Version wohl näher sein dürfte. So oder so: Er ist jedenfalls sehr mephistophelisch!) .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aus allen Wolken...**   
(31. Januar 2010)

.

.

.

Beschwingt tanzte Jim mit seinem Traumprinzen eine Runde Walzer durch sein Wohnzimmer.

„Das war grandios!" schwärmte er und sah ihn verliebt an.

Ja, es war wirklich fantastisch gelaufen. Er hatte das herrliche Finale zwar eigentlich nur hören können, aber sein Kopfkino hatte alles in High Definition und 3D ergänzt! Sherlock hatte sich der Herausforderung gestellt und war siegreich daraus hervorgegangen.  
Aber, was mindestens genauso wichtig war: ALLEIN!

Er ist wieder allein! Watson war nur eine klitzekleine Episode gewesen. Nichts weiter! jauchzte Jim innerlich, summte den Walzer "Fascination"* vor sich hin und tanzte mit seinem Prinzgemahl.

Nicht mal eine Viertelstunde später meldete sich Sally.

"Salome? Was gibt es denn?" säuselte er noch immer auf Wolke neun.  
"Tja..., Sherlock hat ...hm sich von diesem Serientäter erwischen lassen. Und komischerweise hat den jemand durch ein Fenster gegenüber erschossen. Und dieser ...Ex-Hinkefuß, ein Dr Watson übrigens, ist auch hier aufgekreuzt. Anscheinend hat er Lestrade alarmiert... Ich hab nochmal versucht, ihm zu erklären, wie gefährlich und durchgeknallt Holmes ist, aber..."

Jim konnte hören, wie sie schluckte – und ertappte sich dabei, wie er es ihr gleich tat….

"Lestrade hat eben gesagt, Watson will bei Sherlock Holmes einziehen! Und...also ich würde ja sagen, die beiden haben einander geradezu...angehimmelt."

Sie hatte einen kleinen Videoclip geschickt: Holmes und Watson standen einander dicht gegenüber, sahen sich gegenseitig lächelnd in die Augen und unterhielten sich verstohlen...

Jim konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber es gelang ihm, einiges von ihren Lippen abzulesen.  
Er bekam nicht alles mit, aber so viel war klar: Dieser Watson war es gewesen, der Hope erschossen hatte! Und das aus dem Gebäude gegenüber!

"AAAHHH!" schrie Jim außer sich und war nahe daran, sein Handy an die Wand zu werfen.

Frustriert wartete er, dass die Turteltäubchen nachhause kommen würden, aber das dauerte noch fast zwei Stunden. Waren wohl noch um die Häuser gezogen…  
Dann hörte er, wie Leben in die 221b Baker Street kam: Da war ein hohes und ein tiefes Kichern.  
Sherlock...?  
War fähig zu kichern?! Hatte etwa Watson ihn dazu bringen können?

Beunruhigend!

Er hörte sie leise reden, aber es war nichts zu verstehen!  
Mist! Dieses Gesäusel ist ja höchst verdächtig!

Immerhin...es war zwar sehr dunkel, aber Jim konnte zumindest erkennen, dass Watson ein Stockwerk höher ging, als sie sich zurückzogen.

Trotzdem!  
Sherlock würde wirklich dieses Kerlchen in seiner Nähe dulden!?  
Unfassbar!

Doch Jim war längst noch nicht mit seinem Latein am Ende. Gleich morgen würde er anfangen, Mycroft Holmes damit auf den Wecker zu fallen, dass Watson doch wieder diensttauglich sei. Und wenn das der Fall war, sollte er doch reaktiviert werden, nicht?  
Falls das nicht funktionierte, würde dem kleinen Armycaptain sicher bald das Geld ausgehen. Und Sherlocks Einkünfte waren – nun ja, sagen wir: Höchst unregelmäßig!

Am Morgen verließ John schon früh das Haus. Doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen musste Jim feststellen, dass der Ex-Soldat es eilig hatte, sein Zeug zu holen und anschließend noch fürs Frühstück einzukaufen!

Er macht sich nützlich! dachte Jim alarmiert: Das ist gar nicht gut!

.

* 1904/5 Musik Fermo Dante Marchetti, Text: Dick Manning

Wurde später mehrfach als Filmmusik eingesetzt und sollte Rich Brook deshalb bekannt sein.

wiki/Fascination_%281932_song%29

Text:

It was fascination  
I know  
And it might have ended  
Right then, at the start  
Just a passing glance  
Just a brief romance  
And I might have gone  
On my way  
Empty hearted

It was fascination  
I know  
Seeing you alone  
With the moonlight above  
Then I touch your hand  
And next moment  
I kiss you  
Fascination turned to love .

.

.

.

.

.

**Das A und O**  
** wenn kleine dumme Ärzte tierisch nerven**

(1. Februar 2010)

.

.

.

Am folgenden Tag, dem ersten Februar tat sich schon wieder etwas auf Sherlocks Forum.  
Mike Stamford schrieb:

Wie ich sehe, hast du einen WG-Kumpel gefunden. Na, viel Glück für ihn!

Was? schrieb Sherlock wenig eloquent zurück.

Mike Stamford: John. Er ist wie du, ein Internet-Crack. Er hat einen Blog!

Ich dagegen komme ja kaum mit meinen Mails zurecht.

Stamford?! dachte Jim griesgrämig, Stamford hat ihm diesen WG-Kumpel vermittelt? Und ich habe ihn für harmlos gehalten! Aber beruhigend, dass es nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft ist. Sie kannten sich also vorher gar nicht! Es lag nicht an meiner Recherche!  
Selbstverständlich nicht, denn ich bin absolut brillant!

Nach einer kurzen Pause schrieb Sherlock:  
Er bloggt über mich? Ha! Wie arrogant, herrisch und aufgeblasen ich sei?

Ah, wer weiß...! grinste Jim. Vielleicht erledigt sich das Problem ‚Watson' bald ganz von alleine!

Mike Stamford: Na, das bist du doch.

Oho! Stamford, du kriegst gleich verbal auf deine hohle Nuss!

Ich denke, ich lasse es erstmal dabei bewenden. Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis er merkt, dass ich's gemerkt habe, reagierte Sherlock darauf.

Interessant..., überlegte Jim verdutzt. Stamford pflegt diesen Kontakt, obwohl er Sherlock eingebildet findet – nimmt aber auch kein Blatt vor den Mund. Und Sherlock lässt sich das von ihm sagen. Jedenfalls ohne ihm Kontra zu geben...  
Dann sollte ich Stamford vielleicht doch im Auge behalten...

Schon ein paar Minuten später kam ein regelrechter Hilfeschrei von Sherlock. Er schrieb:  
Ein weiterer Fall abgeschlossen. Irgendjemand? Irgendetwas? Will mich denn alle Welt an Untätigkeit zugrunde gehen lassen?!

Jim kicherte. Oh, das ist gut! Wenn er und John wirklich ein Paar wären, würde er sich jetzt nicht so langweilen, sondern sich in leidenschaftlicher Erwartung verzehren!  
Das ist wirklich gut – aber auch definitiv sehr seltsam! Schließlich sind diese Jungs wirklich etwas zu alt für eine Männer-WG…!  
The Odd Couple 2.0! Seeehr frei nach Neil Simon!

Zeit für Anonymous...

Er machte sich daran, eine kleine chiffrierte Botschaft zu entwerfen, damit der arme, kleine Detektiv ein wenig Beschäftigung hätte.  
SHERLOCK ICH BEOBACHTE DICH verschlüsselte er mit einem Verschiebecode, wie ihn schon Cäsar verwendet hatte, und schickte es als PN:

'Liebster Sherlock,

Ein römischer Imperator wird dir helfen, herauszubekommen, was das heißt.  
DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF  
xx'

Dann kommentierte er auf dem Forum:

Ich habe Ihnen eine kleine Botschaft gemailt. Ein kleines Spiel. Ich mag Spiele.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der gelangweilte Detektiv antwortete:  
Ein Geheimcode? Damit werde ich mich nicht abgeben!

Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion, die Jim sich vorgestellt hatte!

Den werden Sie mögen! widersprach Anonymous.

Zuerst kam gar nichts.

Aber als Jim dann über einen neuen Eintrag auf dem Forum informiert wurde und die Seite aktualisierte, bemerkte er in der Hauptnavigation eine neue Registerkarte: 'Verborgene Nachrichten' und Sherlock hatte geschrieben:

Sicher nicht. Bin jetzt schon gelangweilt! Mag das irgendwer für mich entziffern? Genaueres auf der Seite "Verborgene Nachrichten"

"Wie? Du willst das wirklich nicht selbst lösen?" knurrte Jim ärgerlich.  
Doch Moment! So uninteressant fand Sherlock das doch gar nicht.  
OFFENKUNDIG.  
Hätte er sonst seine Hauptnavigation erweitert?  
Hm!

Zeit für den eifrigen, servilen theimprobableone!  
ich mach's ich mach's, schrieb Jim.

Da meldete sich John Watson: Also, da bin ich ratlos.

Na, das ist keine große Überraschung, reagierte Sherlock spöttisch.

Ja, grinste Jim: Beleidige ihn, nur zu! Mach ihn so richtig runter. Vergraul' ihn!

Doch Jim fackelte nicht lange. Er schaffte es einfach nicht! Keine drei Minuten später schickte er als theimprobabelone stolz des Rätsels Lösung an Sherlock.  
Doch wenn er darauf spekuliert hatte, lobend erwähnt zu werden, so hatte er sich getäuscht: Sherlock hatte zwar eigens eine neue Registerkarte in seiner Hauptnavigation angelegt, aber dort doch nur gelangweilt geschrieben, er werde das Ergebnis im Laufe der Woche veröffentlichen, und eiliger hatte er es auch wirklich nicht.

Andererseits war Jim zu clever, um wirklich nachhaltig enttäuscht zu sein: Es war ja schließlich auch ein leichtes Rätsel gewesen und Sherlock konnte nicht wissen, dass Anonymous sein Alpha und theimprobableone sein Omega sein würde – oder besser gesagt sein Aleph und sein Thet, denn das hebräische Alphabet endet mit einer Art 'Th' wie in THeimprobableone...

.

.

.

.

.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The Odd Couple ist eine erfolgreiche Boulevardkomödie von 1965, 1968 verfilmt mit Jack Lemmon und Walter Mattau, in der ein Hypochonder nach dem Zerwürfnis mit seiner Frau bei einem Kumpel unterkommt, der schon länger geschieden ist und der in seiner Wohnung sehr unordentlich haust. Vielleicht kennt ihr die alte Commedyserie "Männerwirtschaft" mit Klugman und Randall als Oscar und Felix, das ist sozusagen das Spin-off zu diesem Stück!

Klar, dass Rich Brooks auch diesen Klassiker kennt.

Weil dieses Stück so beliebt ist, gibt es übrigens längst auch eine Genderbending-Version davon, die vor allem Laienspielgruppen mit Frauenüberschuss gerne verwenden. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Der Blog und sein Blogger

**Mitbewohner**

(2.-4. Februar 2010)

.

.

.

Jim hatte natürlich nicht bloß Freizeit. Da liefen eine Menge Projekte, die er zu planen, kontrollieren und deren Ausgang er zu evaluieren hatte. Selbst für den Zaubererkönig führt sich so ein Imperium nicht von alleine! Einige Tage hatte er kaum genug Zeit, Mycroft zu überwachen und zu ärgern. Und in der 221 Baker Street tat sich anscheinend nichts Nennenswertes: Keine interessanten Klienten, keine Besuche von Mycroft und vor allem keine Änderung des Beziehungsstatus' zwischen dem Detektiv und seinem WG-Kumpel.

Sherlock lag dieser Tage zumeist faul auf dem Sofa und war sehr schweigsam, doch wenn Jim etwas zu hören bekam, war es fast immer Geigenspiel: Mal virtuos und höchst anspruchsvoll, seltener geradezu romantisch verträumt – seltsamerweise meist dann, wenn Watson außer Haus war – oder es kam die reinste Kakophonie, aggressiv und übellaunig, dann bisweilen von frustrierten Flüchen wegen quälender Langeweile unterbrochen.  
Jim fand es dennoch unterhaltsam genug: In seinen kleinen Pausen genoss er den Blick auf den schönen Detektiv: Es war entspannend und aufreizend zugleich, ihn auf dem Sofa herumlümmeln zu sehen und Jim hätte jedes Mal vor Vergnügen quietschen können, wenn Sherlock wieder über den Couchtisch latschte.

Salome hatte eine Kamera in der Küche und eine im Wohnzimmer installiert. Eigentlich hätte Jim viel lieber eine im Bad und eine in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer gehabt, doch er wollte die tiefere Natur seines Interesses an Sherlock niemandem offenbaren. Irgendwann würde er diese 'Augen' höchstpersönlich platzieren und bis dahin würde er sich eben gedulden müssen.

Eines Morgens musste Jim feststellen, dass die Kamera in der Küche erblindet war. Sie funktionierte zwar einwandfrei, war aber blockiert worden. Im Wohnzimmer saß bloß der dumme kleine Armydoc und las Zeitung.  
Jim vernahm gläsernes Klirren und das Fauchen eines Bunsenbrenners. Und irgendwann zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Stille.

"Gott, Sherlock!" ächzte ein geschockter Watson mit zitternder Stimme. "Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?"  
"Das war doch bloß eine Knallgasreaktion...", brummte Sherlock.  
"Ja, jetzt, wo ich hinsehe, weiß ich das auch! Aber ich habe gelesen und – wie man so sagt, an nichts Böses gedacht! Willst du, dass ich einen Flashback bekomme?!"  
"...wirklich? Das könnte passieren?" fragte Sherlock ehrlich betreten.  
"Es...wäre zumindest denkbar...", sagte Watson, klang dabei etwas müde, aber wieder ganz zahm. Geradezu versöhnlich, als sei er unter Sherlocks bittendem Blick dahingeschmolzen.

Beunruhigend...!

Nun, was die blockierte Kamera anging, konnte Jim sich denken, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Sherlock war überzeugt, dass es Mycroft gewesen sein müsse, der ihn auszuspionieren suchte! Nur ihn würde er mit derartiger Verachtung strafen!  
Doch was für ein praktischer Irrtum! Jim würde wieder und wieder Kameras und Wanzen in 221b installieren können, aber Sherlock würde das bloß gegen seinen Bruder aufbringen…

.

.

.

.

.

**Der Blog**  
(5. Februar 2010)

.

.

.

Am 5. Februar fand Jim wieder etwas Muße, sich seinem unnahbaren Prinzen zuzuwenden. Seine Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt, als er feststellen musste, dass ihm nun auch die Kamera im Wohnzimmer keine Bilder mehr lieferte. Zwar konnte er immer noch etwas hören, aber das gab nach wie vor nicht viel her.

Deshalb kam ihm der Gedanke, sich doch mal den Blog dieses Watson vorzunehmen. Stamford hatte ja freundlicherweise den Link auf Sherlocks Forum gepostet.  
Anscheinend hatte der Ex-Soldat diesen Blog auf Anraten seiner Therapeutin ins Leben gerufen und anfangs überhaupt nicht gewusst, was er dort posten sollte. Ein einsamer, resignierter Tropf, der mit sich und seinem Leben nichts mehr anzufangen wusste – bis ihn Stamford, ein Kumpel aus Jugendtagen, mit Sherlock Holmes bekannt gemacht hatte!  
Es stimmte. John Watson hatte wirklich geschrieben, dass sein neuer Bekannter arrogant und aufgeblasen sei und verglich ihn mit einem zwölfjährigen Schüler eines Eliteinternat, aber er bezeichnete ihn auch als ..."charming"...?!

Jim erstarrte.

Charming, im Sinne von...WAS?  
beeindruckend, bestechend, vereinnahmend...?  
Ja, das mochte er meinen...  
Oder vielleicht doch auch: anmutig, entzückend, liebreizend...?  
reizend?  
...oder wirklich "charmant"? War er zu diesem Watson am Ende wirklich...charmant?!  
Oder bezaubernd, gar verzaubernd?  
Gar als Prince Charming?  
Märchenprinz!?

Neineineineinein! DAS DARF ER NICHT!

Aber vielleicht war es einfach Ironie. Gutmütige Ironie, weil Watson seinen neuen Bekannten unterhaltsam fand. Wie hätte es sonst zu aufgeblasen und arrogant passen sollen.  
Ja, okay. Ironie also.  
Doch als Jim nun diese Schilderung erneut durchlas und dann auch fortfuhr, bemerkte er zwischen den Zeilen doch noch etwas deutlich anderes: Bewunderung, ja Faszination, daher Nachsicht gegenüber diesem überbordenden Selbstbewusstsein, ...und eine gewisse Zuneigung, fast nur unterschwellig aber doch ganz eindeutig!

Und – bitte, WAS? Sherlock kennt einige nette Restaurants? Das liest sich, als hätten sie schon mindestens zwei Dates hinter sich, was soll das denn bedeuten?!  
...oder flunkerte Watson ein wenig?

Das bedarf einer gründlicheren Analyse, dachte Jim verstimmt.

Schon am 31. Januar, am Tag nach der Wohnungsbesichtigung und kaum mehr als zwölf Stunden nach Jefferson Hopes unrühmlichem Ende hatte er über seinen neuen Mitbewohner geschrieben und in Aussicht gestellt, demnächst darüber zu berichten, wie Sherlock den Fall der Serienselbstmorde gelöst hatte!  
Interessant!  
Sherlock hatte zwar einigen seiner Fälle auch Namen gegeben, aber er war unsagbar faul darin, seine Arbeit dann auch wirklich zu beschreiben. Vielleicht würde sich der gute Doktor als wertvolle Informationsquelle erweisen?

Am 1. Februar hatte Watson Sherlock mit der verschlüsselten Nachricht von Anonymous helfen wollen und seine Follower um Rückmeldung gebeten, doch es hatte sich niemand gemeldet.

Schmunzelnd wechselte Jim zurück zum Eintrag des 31. Januar...  
Dann registrierte er sich auch auf Johns Blog und kommentierte als Anonymous: Oh, ja! Erzähl' uns, wie Sherlock es gemacht hat!

Er überflog die Kommentare: Sherlock selbst hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet, also wusste John wahrscheinlich noch nicht, dass dieser über den Blog längst im Bilde war. Dann war da natürlich Stamford, die Therapeutin Ella Thompson, dieser Bill Murray, der – wie Watson erklärt hatte – Pfleger in Afghanistan gewesen war und...!  
...Harry Watson...  
Jim sah sich nochmals den Eintrag vom 29. Januar und die Reaktionen dazu an. Watsons erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem "Verrückten", wie er betitelte.

Kumpel, bist du schwul geworden? hatte Bill Murray gefragt.  
Darauf Harry Watson: Hahahahaha! Der doch nicht! So wie er Clara immer angesehen hat!  
Hast du nochmal was von ihr gehört? wollte Bill Murray daraufhin wissen.  
Nein, aber ist okay. Aber zurück zu meinem Bruder! wiegelte Harry ab.

Letzterem schien dieser Dialog nun unangenehm zu werden: Könnt ihr euch keine Mails schreiben oder was? Das hier mache ich, um meine Gedanken festzuhalten.  
Also leugnest du's nicht? hakte Bill nach.  
Ich bin nicht schwul. Er womöglich. Ist nicht wichtig, schrieb Watson.

"Nicht wichtig?!" fragte Jim laut. "Du Schaf! Das ist eminent wichtig!"

LOL! lautete schlicht der nächste Kommi von Harry Watson.  
LOL? Du bist 36. Sechsunddreißig! schloss Watson.

Ah...!  
Johnny hatte also bislang keine homosexuellen Tendenzen gezeigt, konnte sich aber durchaus vorstellen, dass Sherlock schwul war...

Und ob das wichtig ist!

Seltsam, dass das den homophoben Soldaten nicht beunruhigt... – heißt das, Sherlock zeigt keinerlei Interesse? Wieso hält Watson es dann prinzipiell für nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er gerade drauf und dran gewesen ist, mit einem Schwulen zusammen zu ziehen?  
Mysteriös.  
Klar dagegen ist: Der kleine Armydoc hat eine lesbische Schwester, deren langjährige Liebste sie verlassen hat. Bill scheint diese Clara zu kennen, also ist es eine etablierte Beziehung gewesen. Und diese Harry ist etwas besorgt um ihren Bruder. Lange nicht so, wie Mycroft um Sherlock, aber dennoch...

Jim unterbrach seine Überlegungen und ging nochmals einige Kommentare dieser Harry durch.

21\. Januar: Wer ist Ella? Hast du endlich eine Frau gefunden? Wie ist sie so? xx x Schick ein Foto!  
25\. Januar: Treffen wir uns mal?

Am 28. Januar hatte Bill Murray mitgeteilt, dass er geheiratet hatte und John gleich gewarnt, er solle bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen...  
Dass er seinen Kameraden als Casanova tituliert hatte, schien Harry sehr erheitert zu haben.

Hm? Heißt das: Watson baggert alles an, hat aber wenig Erfolg? Bill scheint zu wissen, dass John da so einiges am Laufen gehabt hat, ehe sie nach Afghanistan gegangen waren.  
Soso...

Jim hatte noch nie den Blog eines gewöhnlichen kleinen Idioten verfolgt, aber das hier war aufschlussreich und...irgendwie niedlich. So wie eine idyllische kleine Modelleisenbahn inmitten ihrer winzigen, detailverliebt gestalteten Landschaft...

Ich werde dranbleiben, Johnnyboy! dachte er.

.

Plauderei  
(6. Februar 2010)

Für eine Zigarette würde ich jeden von euch ermorden!  
verkündete Sherlock auf seinem Forum.

Immer noch süchtig! dachte Jim und: Wäre witzig, wenn der große Mordermittler mal selbst Hauptverdächtiger wäre... Er sollte vorsichtiger sein, der Öffentlichkeit Motive zu liefern!

Letzteres war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint.

Nun ja.  
Nicht diesmal…

Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Hausarbeit? Das würde dich ablenken. Und der Wohnung würde es ganz bestimmt nicht schaden,  
schlug John auf gleichem Wege vor.

„Ah, wie simsende Teenies!" amüsierte sich Jim und wartete gespannt darauf, wie sich Sherlock darum drücken würde. „Schade, dass ich das Chaos nicht sehen kann!  
Na, nun komm schon, Sherlock!"

Lass das doch Mrs Hudson machen. Sie kümmert sich gerne um uns,  
gab Sherlock zurück.

„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe! Mach dich nur ja unbeliebt bei deinem kleinen Doc."

Dann frag sie doch,  
schrieb John.

Das machst du doch immer.

Chicken.

Gerade waren Jims Gedanken wieder zu einem neuen Projekt abgeschweift und er hatte die letzten Wortwechsel bloß überflogen, aber was war das?  
Chicken?!  
Verdattert starrte Jim das Wort an.  
Doch.  
Genau das stand da!

John nennt Sherlock chicken?  
In welchem Sinne denn, um alles in der Welt?!  
Chicken kann alles Mögliche sein, doch das erste, was Jim einfiel, war natürlich ein junger oder gar jugendlicher Leckerbissen für Schwule. Analog zu weiblichen Hühnern für Heten, die aber auch Prostituierte bezeichnen können.  
Darüber hinaus auch: 1 Kilogramm Kokain, ein Art von Mutprobenduell, oder eine Spielerei für Teenies im Schwimmbad, oder ein Synonym für Hasenfuß – im Sinne von Feigling oder Drückeberger...  
Meinte John 'Drückeberger'...?  
Sherlocks Reaktion war wenig hilfreich, denn er stellte bloß fest:

Wir haben keine Milch mehr.

Jim beschloss, sich als theimprobableone in die Kabbelei einzuklinken:

ihr neuer mitbewohner klingt dumm sie brauchen jemanden der ihrem intellekt entspricht,  
schrieb er.

Mal sehen, wie Sherlock das aufnehmen wird…, dachte Jim. Du wirst ihn doch wohl nicht verteidigen. Zumal ich natürlich recht habe!

Wieso besuchen Sie uns nicht mal? Ich würde Sie gerne kennen lernen,  
konterte Watson nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert.

Besuch du doch mich! dachte Jim herausfordernd. Eines Tages, Johnnyboy! Eines Tages werde ich dich einladen...!

Buchstäblich wahrscheinlich.

Aber es wäre wirklich ein Mordsspaß, 221b einen Besuch abzustatten…! Doch leider war es nicht Sherlock gewesen, der auf seine Einladung zu einem Drink reagiert hatte, sondern der kleine Soldat, der ihm auf sehr höfliche und zivilisierte Weise gesagt hatte: Komm her, wenn du dich traust!

.

* Diese Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten habe ich von der hilfreichen Site "Urban Dictionary"

.

.

.

.

.  
**A Touch of Pink*** (7. Februar 2010)

.

.

.

Am 7. Februar – nach über einer Woche – war es dann endlich so weit: Auf John Watsons Blog erschien seine Schilderung des Falls Jefferson Hope.

Jim starrte ungläubig und völlig fasziniert auf die schlichte weißgrundige Site – und dann brach er in unbändiges Kichern aus.  
„Oh, das ist gut, das ist – das ist – ", japste er und lachte Tränen.  
„Eine Studie in Pink!" quietschte er vergnügt. „Ja, merkst du denn nicht, wie schwul das klingt!?"

Das muss gefeiert werden! dachte er und ging sich aus seinem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Champagner holen. Rosé, selbstverständlich.

Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte er sich an die Lektüre.

„Ich habe aus rechtlichen Gründen einige Namen geschwärzt, aber davon abgesehen ist an dem Abend, als ich mit Sherlock Holmes zusammenzog, genau das passiert.  
Als ich Sherlock kennenlernte, erzählte er mir meine Lebensgeschichte. Er konnte so viel über mich aus meinem Hinken, meiner Sonnenbräune und meinem Handy lesen. Und das ist sein Ding: Sinnlos, sich zu verstecken, denn Sherlock durchschaut alles und jeden innerhalb von Sekunden. Unglaublich ist jedoch, wie ungeheuer ignorant er in Bezug auf manche Dinge ist."

Jim hielt überrascht inne. Hoppla! Sherlock durchschaut alles und jeden in Sekunden – das war genauso eine reißerisch-gruselige Bemerkung, wie er sie erwartet hatte – aber dann...! 'ungeheuer ignorant'? Neugierig las er weiter:

"Grad' heute Morgen hat er mich z. B. gefragt, wer Premierminister ist. Letzte Woche wusste er anscheinend nicht, dass die Erde um die Sonne kreist. Ernsthaft! Er wusste es nicht. Er dachte auch nicht, dass sich die Sonne um die Erde bewegt, oder sonst irgendwas. Es kümmert ihn einfach nicht. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. In so vielen Bereichen ist er der cleverste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, aber diese blinden Flecken sind einfach erschreckend. Mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Aber was sage ich, ich vermute, ich werde mich nie wirklich an ihn gewöhnen. In dieser ersten Nacht hatte ich buchstäblich keine Ahnung, was auf mich zukommen würde. Ich meine, wie sollte ich auch..."

Jim nahm sich die Zeit, diese wirre Einführung etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, denn sie war recht aufschlussreich:  
Also, was man wissen muss, das beschließt Sherlock selber. Beeindruckend und sympathisch souverän – aber mitunter eine fatale Entscheidung...  
Premierminister kommen und gehen, da hast du recht, kluger Prinz. Aber die Gestirne...!  
Vielleicht liegt es am Londoner Smog, dass du ihre Schönheit nicht zu schätzen weißt? Vielleicht sollte ich deine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken?  
Oder liegt es daran, dass sich deine Welt um dich selbst dreht? Warte nur: Du wirst schon noch lernen, dich um mich zu drehen! Ich werde dir aufspielen und zusehen, wie du tanzt!  
Und der Blogger?  
Er versucht, flapsig zu sein. Drückt sich hier lockerer und umgangssprachlicher aus, als er es im RL tut. Er schreibt, er habe sich innerhalb einer Woche LÄNGST an Sherlocks Machen gewöhnt – doch gleich dementiert er das wieder. Er ist hingerissen, doch er hütet sich, sein neues Idol auf einen Sockel zu heben. Für jede Stärke versucht er eine Schwäche zu finden.  
Damit es nicht zu verliebt aussehen soll?  
Nun, so viel steht fest: Der kleine Armydoc hat an meinem Prinzen einen Narren gefressen...!

Hüte dich, du Wicht! Sherlock rangiert weit über deinem Stand!

Doch dann las Jim gespannt weiter.

"Ich sah mir die Wohnung an und war überrascht, in welchem Zustand sie bereits war, als DI XXXXXXXX von Scotland Yard hereinplatzte und Sherlock natürlich längst wusste, warum er kam. Es hatte einen weiteren Todesfall gegeben, diesmal in XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX…"

Was sollte das? Jeder wusste aus der Zeitung, dass der DI Lestrade hieß und die Leiche in Lauriston Gardens gefunden wurde – egal…

„Sherlock bot mir an, ihm zu assistieren und fasziniert folgte ich ihm. Im Taxi erklärte er mir, wie er am Vortag alles über mich deduziert hatte, wie er alles zusammengesetzt hatte, aus meinen Worten, meinen Bewegungen und winzigen Kleinigkeiten an meinem Handy. Es war außerordentlich. Ich würde versuchen, es hier zu erklären, aber ich würde ihm nicht gerecht werden können."

Da siehst du ausnahmsweise richtig, Johnnyboy!

"Besucht seine Site und seht euch selbst an, wie sein Gehirn arbeitet.

Ich war immer noch erstaunt, so genial er fraglos ist, dass die Polizei ihn um Rat fragte. Er sagte, er sei ein beratender Detektiv. Natürlich, arrogant wie er ist, hat er sich selbst seine eigene einmalige Berufsbezeichnung gegeben.

Wir kamen in XXXXXXX an, wo er mich zu meiner Überraschung, als seinen Kollegen vorstellte. Die Polizei schien erstaunt darüber und ich gewann den Eindruck, dass er niemals zuvor Kollegen gehabt hatte."

„Kollege!?" fragte Jim laut. „Kollege? Diesen kleinen Idioten? Assistent wäre zu viel! Lehrling wäre aussichtslos! Kollege! Wie konntest du nur, Sherlock!?"

„Es war die Leiche einer Frau, vollständig in Pink bekleidet. Und sie war vergiftet worden. Und wieder: Sherlock sah sie sich nur an und wusste alles über sie. Die Art, wie sie gekleidet war, die Schlammspritzer auf ihrem Bein, er sah das, was da war – und noch wichtiger, was fehlte. Ihr Koffer. Und das begeisterte ihn, der fehlende pinkfarbene Koffer.

Er verließ den Tatort und rannte nach draußen, um ihn zu suchen. Mich hatte er natürlich zurückgelassen. Ich sprach mit einer Polizistin und sie fasste Sherlock zusammen. Sie sagte "Er fährt darauf ab" und das tut er wirklich."

Ah das war Salome. Natürlich war sie das! Braves Mädchen.

"Die tote Frau oder die anderen Opfer kümmerten ihn nicht und ich vermute, wenn er nachhause käme und unsere Vermieterin und mich mit durchschnittenen Kehlen vorfinden würde, er würde es nur als intellektuelle Übung betrachten, würde "Fantastisch!" rufen und sich die Hände reiben. "Aber die Tür war verschlossen, wie können sie einander getötet haben?" …"

Oh, du bist dumm, Watson! Erstens wissen nun alle, die mit Sherlock noch eine Rechnung offen haben, dass eure Mrs Hudson alleine ist und zweitens zeigst du deinen „Kollegen" in ungünstigstem Licht!  
Und deine eigene Moral obendrein!

„Die Polizistin nannte ihn einen Psychopathen. Das klingt grob und es ist kaum eine professionelle Diagnose, aber ich habe nachgelesen, was ich geschrieben habe, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Ich hatte ihn einen Verrückten genannt."

Wieder hielt Jim inne. War das denn zu fassen?  
Er hat nie vorher einen…Assistenten gehabt! Und jetzt – ausgerechnet jetzt! – musste dieser abgehalfterte Haudegen des Weges kommen?!  
Und Sherlock ließ ihm durchgehen, dass er ihn als verrückt, aufgeblasen, arrogant und herrisch beschrieb?! Ihn wegen seiner sehr selektiven Allgemeinbildung blamierte?!

Andererseits war Jim viel zu fasziniert, um sich lange mit seinem Ärger aufhalten zu können und fuhr in seiner Lektüre fort.

"Als ich in die Baker Street zurückkam, verlangte Sherlock von mir, dass ich eine SMS verschicke.  
Er hatte den Koffer gefunden und entdeckt, dass das Handy des Opfers fehlte. Er wusste, dass der Mörder es haben musste.  
– Und da war ich nun und hatte grade einem Serienkiller eine SMS geschrieben!"

Ah! so ist das also gewesen! Eigentlich unfassbar simpel! Das nächste Mal muss ich mich selbst darum kümmern und es komplizierter machen! dachte Jim.

"Er hatte den Koffer der Frau gefunden, weil er wusste, dass er pink sein musste – wie ihre Kleidung. Das wäre mir überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen – und als ich das sagte, nannte er mich einen Idioten. Aber er meinte es nicht als Beleidigung, er sagte nur, was er dachte. Ich bin schon Schlimmeres genannt worden, aber seine Unverblümtheit war doch eine Überraschung. Er bemüht sich einfach nicht darum, höflich zu sein oder dergleichen. Und ich begann zu verstehen, warum er nicht viele „Kollegen" zu haben schien.  
Danach hatten wir eine Observation. Wir warteten in einem Restaurant, ob der Killer die Adresse aufsuchen würde, die ich ihm geschickt hatte..."

"Aha. Das war also schon mal KEIN Date!" knurrte Jim zufrieden.

"Auf der anderen Straßenseite sahen wir ein Taxi vorfahren. Wir rannten hinaus, aber es fuhr weg. Sherlock bestand darauf, ihm nachzujagen und glücklicherweise verfügt er über eine intime Kenntnis der Londoner Straßen. Natürlich hatte er, wie ich hinterher erfuhr, den Stadtplan auswendig gelernt. Wir rannten durch die Straßen und es gelang uns, das Taxi zu erwischen – aber nur um festzustellen, dass der Fahrgast nicht unser Mörder war. Er war nämlich grade erst in England angekommen. Es war die lächerlichste Nacht meines Lebens – ich meine, eine richtige Jagd durch London. So was machen Leute nicht wirklich. Wir schon.  
Und natürlich hatte Sherlock das nur veranstaltet, um mir zu beweisen, dass mein Hinken psychosomatisch war, habe ich nicht gesagt, er ist clever?"

Das also war das Geheimnis der Wunderheilung! Interessant...! Und was hatte da nun den Ausschlag gegeben? Die Jagd, wie er es nannte? Oder doch der Jäger? Ihm folgen zu wollen? Ihn vielleicht zu beschützen?  
Er hatte das die lächerlichste Nacht seines Lebens genannt – aber irgendwie klang das in Jims Ohren, als hätte er den mit enormem Abstand besten Sex seines bisherigen Lebens beschreiben wollen.

"Zurück in der Wohnung mussten wir entdecken, dass DI XXXXXXXX und seine Einheit dort den Koffer untersuchten. Es war wirklich ziemlich witzig, mit anzusehen, wie aufgebracht Sherlock darüber war. Natürlich ist er der Ansicht, dass er über dem Gesetz steht. Und er konnte es kaum ertragen, dass XXXXXXXX als Arm des Gesetzes, Gewalt über ihn hatte. Er bezeichnete Sherlock als Kind, und auf manche Weise ist er das wohl. Ich habe gesagt, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, was andere Leute denken und dass er arrogant ist, aber das ist er nicht wirklich. Es ist nicht so, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, es ist einfach so, dass er es überhaupt nicht versteht, dass es normal ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist normal, sich darum zu scheren, was andere von einem denken. Wie ein Kind versteht er die Regeln der Gesellschaft nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Grund, warum er uns allen überlegen ist."

"Ich werde es dir beibringen...!" murmelte Jim. "Und ob es wichtig ist, was andere von dir denken! Es ist sogar das Allerwichtigste auf der Welt! Deine Freiheit kann davon abhängen, deine Lebensqualität, ob du Geld mit deinem Beruf verdienst, ob du ihn überhaupt ausüben darfst – einfach alles kann davon abhängen! Du wirst schon sehen...! Und glaube mir, Sherlock, selbst du stehst nicht über dem Gesetz. Und bilde dir bloß nicht ein, du seist über jeden Zweifel erhaben!  
Das musst du lernen, ehe du der Prinzgemahl dessen werden kannst, den alle für den guten König halten!"

Und das war dann wohl auch der entscheidende, wunde Punkt, an dem sich ganz leicht ein Keil zwischen Detektiv und Blogger treiben ließe, denn dem aufrechten Veteranen war es so gar nicht gleichgültig, wie er dastand!

.

.

.

* Der nicht gesendete 60-minütige Pilot soll ursprünglich „A Touch of Pink" geheißen haben.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Weitere Aussichten: abenteuerlich**

(immer noch 7. Februar 2010)

.

.

.

"Sherlock hält jeden anderen für dumm und er freut sich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, wenn jemand von uns etwas Cleveres gemacht hat – Ich rede nicht von mir, sondern von unserem Mordopfer. Sie hatte ihr Handy nicht vergessen. Sie hatte es zurückgelassen. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde, und ließ es deshalb im Taxi. Und wie alle modernen Handys hatte es GPS, so dass wir es orten konnten. Diese brillante Frau hatte uns zu ihrem Mörder geführt. Und er war draußen. Er war draußen vor unserer Wohnung – in seinem Taxi! Wir sind ihm durch halb London hinterher gerannt, weil wir dachten, sein Fahrgast sei der Killer, aber er war selbst der Killer. Auf diese Weise kam er an seine Opfer, er nahm sie einfach als Fahrgäste mit. Und Sherlock war so total und absolut wahnsinnig, dass er in das Taxi einstieg, um mit dem Killer zu reden. Wieder war er an keinerlei Regeln – oder Vorsichtsmaßnahmen – interessiert, – es interessierte ihn nur herauszufinden, wie der Killer es angestellt hatte.  
Ich glaube, er war gar nicht mal interessiert daran, ihn zu stoppen und es kam ihm wohl nicht in den Sinn, die Polizei zu informieren, dass der Gesuchte vor dem Haus stand. Alles, was Sherlock Holmes interessierte war, herauszufinden, warum der Killer es getan hatte. Er wollte den Mörder alleine befragen. Das war wichtiger als alles andere – auch wichtiger, als die offensichtliche Bedrohung für sein eigenes Leben."

So langsam gefiel Jim die Schilderung. Er hatte ja mitgehört. Sherlock hatte so getan, als sei es ihm wichtig, den Killer zu stoppen, ihn verhaften zu lassen, aber dieser kleine, mickrige Infanteristenquacksalber hatte recht! Sherlock interessierte nur das Verbrechen selbst, das Warum und vor allem das Wie!

"Der Taxifahrer brachte ihn in eine Schule, – ich schätze, da konnten sie beide einander darin unterrichten, wie ihre Gehirne arbeiteten. Es ist etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, das will ich auch gar nicht. So ein Psychopath zu sein, dem Rest von uns so überlegen zu sein, so gefährlich zu sein. Das ist ganz schön erschreckend.  
Hinterher hat mir Sherlock erzählt, was passiert war. Der Taxifahrer hatte ein Gehirnaneurysma. Er würde sterben. Er nahm Fahrgäste an verlassene Orte mit und dann stellte er sie vor die Wahl, eine von zwei Pillen zu nehmen, von denen die eine harmlos und die andere tödlich war – die einzige andere Möglichkeit war, erschossen zu werden. Es macht mich rasend, wenn ich an die armen Menschen denke, die in das Taxi gestiegen sind – einer von ihnen war noch ein Kind! Sie müssen durch die Hölle gegangen sein. Aber Sherlock, – verrückter, alter Sherlock, – er verstand es. Aus der Sicht des Taxifahrers überlebte er diese Menschen, er verlieh sich selbst Macht über Leben und Tod. Und ich glaube wirklich, das konnte Sherlock nachvollziehen."

Ja, das verstehst du nicht, Kleiner. Ganz genau! dachte Jim. Aber das brauchst du auch gar nicht, dazu hat Sherlock ja MICH!

Es war allerdings beunruhigend, dass Watson sich trotz seines Unverständnisses nicht abgeschreckt fühlte...  
Und Sherlock? Wie unschuldig und naiv er doch war! Glaubte er denn wirklich, es hätte da Kapseln OHNE Wirkstoff gegeben?

"Ich und die Polizei schafften es, heraus zu bekommen, wo sie waren und wir folgten ihnen", hieß es nun.

Sieh an. Du verrätst dich, Doktorchen. DU hast ihn gefunden und du bist stolz darauf – viel stolzer als dir klar ist! Nur deshalb hast du dich zuerst genannt und es nicht mal bemerkt, denn eigentlich bist du dazu viel zu höflich.

"Aber es war zu spät. Als wir dort ankamen, konnte ich sehen, dass Sherlock dabei war, eine der Pillen zu nehmen. Nicht weil er dazu gezwungen wurde, sondern weil es ein Spiel für seinen Verstand darstellte. Er war einfach nicht dazu bereit, diesen anderen arroganten, pompösen Psychopathen gewinnen zu lassen."

Diesen anderen arroganten, pompösen Psychopathen...!  
Jim war hin und hergerissen zwischen Entrüstung und – ja was eigentlich? Watson nannte ihn verrückt, wahnsinnig, ein Kind, einen Psychopathen – aber wieso ergriff er dann nicht die Flucht?  
Ob sich das Problem in Luft auflösen würde, wenn Sherlock das las?

Ich könnte Sherlock über diesen Bericht in Kenntnis setzen...  
als Anonymous…  
…oder besser als theimprobableone…?  
– mich empört zeigen, dass ein Idiot so über ihn sprechen darf...

"Dann hat jemand den Taxifahrer erschossen. Jemand wie er hatte zwangsläufig Feinde, deshalb war es kein Wunder, aber seit Afghanistan habe ich nicht mehr erlebt, dass jemand erschossen wurde. Es ist etwas, woran man sich nicht wirklich gewöhnt, dass jemand Macht über Leben und Tod eines anderen haben soll. Aber ich bin froh darüber, denn wer immer es auch war, er hat Sherlocks Leben gerettet. Und ehrlich gesagt, nach allem, was dieser Mann diesen unschuldigen Opfern, die in sein Taxi gestiegen sind, angetan hatte, war ein so schneller Tod mehr als er verdient hatte..."

Ah, ein Plädoyer in eigener Sache! Interessant! dachte Jim. Wie er sich seine eigenen rudimentären Skrupel ausredet! Was wohl geschähe, wenn ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen ließe?  
"Ich weiß, dass Sie geschossen haben. Wenn Sie nicht außer Landes flüchten, werde ich Sie verpfeifen!"

Ja, das wäre einfach. Er würde einfach auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Fremdenlegion verschwinden. Aber wer weiß. Vielleicht ist er doch noch zu etwas anderem nütze? Jedenfalls ist er bei weitem nicht so langweilig wie ich anfangs dachte!

"Und nach alledem? Ich und mein Mitbewohner besuchten ein chinesisches Restaurant. Wie schon gesagt, er kennt einige großartige Restaurants."

Und wieder diese unhöfliche Reihenfolge!  
Nun, es ist ja auch DEIN Blog, Johnny-Boy...!

"Da war allerdings noch eine andere Sache. Bevor der Taxifahrer starb, sagte er einen Namen. Ein Name von etwas oder jemandem, der ihm geholfen hatte.

Moriarty."

Jim starrte ungläubig und fassungslos auf seinen wahren Künstlernamen. Das war wirklich ungeheuerlich!  
Sherlock hatte das einfach so weiter erzählt? Nicht diesen Namen als kostbares Geheimnis gewahrt? Den aufsteigenden Stern am Nachthimmel der globalen Unterwelt einfach so ans Licht gezerrt?!

"Ich hatte es noch nie gehört und Sherlock auch nicht. Natürlich liebt er es! Er denkt, er hätte seinen persönlichen Erzfeind gefunden. Er ist ein seltsames Kind."

"...er liebt es...", flüsterte Jim zutiefst ergriffen und es rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dass Sherlock den Namen, der doch ein gängiger irischer Nachname war, noch nie gehört hatte, hätte ihn ein wenig enttäuschen müssen, doch seine flinken Augen waren gleich weiter geeilt. Und 'persönlicher Erzfeind' mochte es vielleicht nicht so ganz treffen, aber das war für den Anfang doch schon ein sehr hübscher Titel...!

"Und nach dieser Nacht? Es hat nicht aufgehört. Oh, es gibt noch so viel, was ich euch zu erzählen habe."

...so viel...? überlegte Jim. Ach, wie gerne würde ich mal den Klienten spielen! Das wäre doch mal eine Rolle: Der in Bedrängnis geratene, illustre Klient des weltweit einzigen beratenden Detektivs…!  
Aber ach, es wäre zu riskant…

Da kam auch schon der erste Kommentar.

Und? Wie ist Sherlock im Bett?  
wollte Harry Watson wissen.

Hoppla! Sagte ich's doch, lesbische Schwester! Und es würde sie freuen, wenn ihr Bruder das Ufer wechseln würde!  
Was wenn Sherlock das liest? Verdammt, ich würde zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen! Vielleicht kann ich rechtzeitig seine Webcam hacken.

Wieder ein Kommentar. Doch als Jim die Seite aktualisiert hatte, musste er feststellen, dass Harrys Kommentar gelöscht worden war – stattdessen tadelte John:

Kinder könnten das lesen, Harry!  
"Kinder...oder Consulting Detectives...!" murmelte Jim schmunzelnd. „Wie schade!"

Doch Harry ließ nicht locker:  
Okay, aber wirklich? Ist das wirklich das, was passiert ist? Das klingt alles ziemlich durchgeknallt!

DURCHGEKNALLT? also bitte! Etwas mehr Respekt! Es war ebenso brillant wie brenzlig! verbesserte Jim in Gedanken.

Es ist alles wahr, beharrte John nach einer Weile.

Und wieder einige Minuten später:  
Das ist aufregend. Ich schreibe von Mrs Turners Computer. Einer ihrer Mieter will mich dazu überreden, bei Facebook mitzumachen, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich nicht in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herumstöbere. Ich schreibe das von Nebenan.  
Marie Turner 07 Feb 15:08

Ah, das ist dann sicher die Vermieterin, Mrs Hudson! Nur keine Scheu vor der Technik, meine Teuerste! Wer sich so äußert, ist zumindest im tiefsten Innern ein rechtes Klatschmaul!

Oh Danke, Mrs H. Meinen Sie, Sie könnten ein paar Kekse mit herüber bringen?  
reagierte Watson schon in der nächsten Minute.

Jetzt bekomme ich auch Hunger, dachte Jim. Eine Haushälterin hätte Vorteile, aber ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der herumspioniert und tratscht. Natürlich könnte ich mir einen Roboter bauen lassen und ihn nach meinen Bedürfnissen programmieren – doch wenn der einkaufen ginge, dann würden alle auf dieses Wunderwerk aufmerksam – das kann ich nicht gebrauchen.

Ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht ihre Haushälterin.  
kam es ziemlich schnell von Marie Turner alias Mrs Hudson.

Das ist erstaunlich! Du verdienst einen Orden! Noch einen!  
meinte Watsons Kamerad Bill Murray.

Soso! Dekoriert ist der Kleine auch noch!

Nun hielt es Jim nicht mehr aus: Es war wirklich höchste Zeit für einen geistreichen Kommentar!

selbstverständlich hätten wir den fall viel schneller gelöst, wenn ich sherlocks kollege gewesen wäre. wie konnte ihnen nicht bewusst sein, dass der koffer pink sein musste?  
fragte theimprobableone.  
Jim wartete.  
Vielleicht ist John Kekse holen? Sich bei Mrs Hudson lieb Kind machen? Wer weiß?  
Ah! Neuer Kommentar!

Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?  
wollte Harry Watson wissen.

Was das für ein Name ist, du dumme Gans? Nicht jeder Mensch ist so dämlich, einfach unter seinem richtigen Namen aufzutreten!

ich bin ein experte, was sherlock holmes betrifft. ich verstehe ihn und das ist etwas, was jemand wie sie niemals könnte,  
konterte theimprobableone.

Immerhin verstehe ich es, GROSSBUCHSTABEN zu verwenden!  
keifte Harry Watson zurück.

Was für eine Kratzbürste! Ich glaube, es liegt nicht so sehr daran, dass ich ihren Bruder beleidigt habe...PMS vielleicht?

großbuchstaben sind nur eine gesellschaftliche konvention, die ich mich zu ignorieren entschieden habe. sie sind lediglich von der gesellschaft programmiert, sie sind ein schaf,  
antwortete theimprobableone.

Sie blödes Arschloch!  
motzte Harry.

Das oder...betrunken vielleicht...?  
Wetten, das Johnny-Boy das gleich wieder löscht?  
Jim behielt recht.

Deine Sprache, Harry!  
mahnte der Blogger.

Bravo, John! Ich wusste, du hast es drauf,  
lobte Mike Stamford.

Was meinte er damit? Vor einer Woche hatte er ihm viel Glück gewünscht. Ahnte er etwa, wer der Scharfschütze gewesen war?!  
Jim konnte sich nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass Stamfords Zufriedenheit etwas mit der Stiftung dieser WG zu tun hatte.  
Elender Kuppler!

Sherlock ist so bewundernswert, nicht wahr? Er ist einfach brillant!  
schwärmte Molly Hooper.

Und du bist einfach nur verliebt. Ich muss mir diese Kleine mit dem Schlips doch mal ansehen...  
Doch fürs erste werde ich Anonymous zu Wort kommen lassen:

Er ist ein Genie, ich hoffe, wir treffen uns eines Tages,  
schrieb Jim also.

Und wie wollen wir nun weiter verfahren, mein stolzer Prinz?  
Steht dir dein hehrer Sinn nach einer weiteren Queste?  
(...und deinem Knappen auch?)

Mal sehen...  
Ich könnte dir deine Ignoranz um die Ohren hauen und...  
...den Premierminister entführen...!  
...oder ein Fall mit...Astronomie...?  
Aber eigentlich hätte ich Lust auf etwas mit ein bisschen mehr RRRUMMMMMS…!

Eine Tragödie? Ganz klassisch mit fünf Akten?  
Aaah, nichts überstürzen, so etwas will weise geplant sein.  
Gift...

…wobei, das hatten wir gerade,  
oder ein Mord ohne Leiche...?  
...oder was in Richtung Spionagethriller...?  
Ich muss mal wieder nachsehen, was Mycroft eigentlich so treibt...

Jims Gedanken wanderten zurück, weit zurück zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall.  
Seinem genialen Mord an Carl Powers.  
Er besaß dessen Joggingschuhe noch.  
Seine vielleicht kostbarste Trophäe und gewiss befanden sich noch immer Spuren des tödlichen Giftes in den Schnürsenkeln...

Aber ein Fall mit Sternen...?

Der Gedanke hatte es Jim angetan. Er stellte sich Gustav Holsts Orchestersuite "Die Planeten" an, drehte sie laut auf und dirigierte „Mars, der Kriegsbringer" mit geschlossenen Augen, so als zöge er mit der Magie seiner Gesten wirklich ein ganzes Orchester hinter sich her.

Er war bereits bei „Jupiter, dem Freudenspender" angelangt, als wieder ein Kommentar zu Eine Studie in Pink herein kam:

Freak.  
Sally Donovan 07 Feb. 16:36

.

.

.

.

.  
**Besteht noch Interesse an einer Fortsetzung? Die Leserzahlen sind ja nicht gerade umwerfend...**


	7. Der nervenaufreibende Alltag des Genies

**An die Gastleserin, die mit "ein Sherlockian" unterzeichnet hat: Vielen Dank für dein Interesse und deine beiden Reviews!**

**Liebe Lesende!**

**Das vorige "Päckchen" mit Kapiteln dieser Story vom 27. 3. wurde von zwei Personen gelesen (und das trotz des schlechten Wetters am WE). Deshalb bitte ich euch, in Zukunft diese Geschichte auf Fanfiktion(de) weiterzulesen, denn die Uploads hier sind wegen der anderen Formatierung aufwändiger als ich erwartet hatte und was ich dabei an Zeit verliere, fehlt mir beim Schreiben. Deshalb wird dies HIER der letzte Post sein.**

**Danke fürs Lesen - ich hoffe, "man liest sich" wieder an anderer Stelle.**

**Viel Spaß!**

.

.

.

**Absturz**  
(Die Nacht auf den 23. Februar 2010)

.

.

"SH'LOOOOOCK!"

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Herz stampfte überanstrengt in seiner Brust und er rang nach Luft.

"Das  
war  
fan  
tas  
tisch!"

japste Jim atemlos.

Und dann blieb er ermattet und kichernd vor Ekstase in seinem mit Seide bezogenen Himmelbettchen liegen, ließ sich genüsslich langsam aus seinem Hormonrausch driften und wartete, dass sich sein Kreislauf erholen würde.

Doch dieser wilde Ritt war selbstverständlich nur ein Produkt seiner monumentalen, alles verschlingenden Fantasie gewesen.

Er war allein im roten Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach von Richard Brooks hübschem Reihenhäuschen am Rande der Londoner Innenstadt.

Allein.

Und dann kamen ihm die Tränen und er begann leise und gequält zu schluchzen, wühlte sich in die blutroten, mit kleinen, neongelben Zitronen bedruckten Kissen und Decken und ließ sich von süßer Verzweiflung mitreißen.

Eine ganze Weile lag er, völlig hingegeben an seinen Herzschmerz, zusammengerollt da und tat sich unendlich leid.

"Oh, Sherlock! Was machst du nur mit mir?" stöhnte er dumpf in die Kissen. „Willst du mich denn ganz und gar zugrunde richten?! Mich?! Der ich doch alleine deine Sehnsucht stillen könnte? Ach...! Wenn du doch ahntest, wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre!"

Er lauschte den Worten nach: Seine grandiose, unschlagbare Textbehandlung, seine absolut, absolut brillante Betonung und die wie immer hinreißende Modulation seiner so wandelbaren und biegsamen Stimme ergriffen ihn selbst mit aller Macht, so dass ihn sein eigener Jammer mit tief empfundenem Mitgefühl ergriff und geradezu schüttelte, wie ein gnadenloses Raubtier seine todgeweihte Beute.

Es war, als habe ihn Sherlock völlig ausgesaugt und ihn dann leer auf den Müll geworfen, wo er kläglich verrotten würde...  
Wie eine ausgelutschte Zitrone.

Und dann sah sich Jim plötzlich von außen. Sah Brooks Schlafzimmer, gerahmt vom Gehäuse eines alten Fernsehers und sich selbst mitten auf der Mattscheibe: Ein erbärmliches, verachtenswertes, widerliches Häufchen Elend, dem jegliche Selbstachtung abhandengekommen zu sein schien.

"Verdammt, das muss aufhören!" knurrte er frustriert.

Ja, das musste es wirklich! Er war ja nicht mehr er selbst! Er hatte sich an ein Traumbild verloren!

Gestern erst hätte Moriarty beinahe einen komplett dämlichen Planungsfehler übersehen, obwohl er an der Vorbereitung dieses Projekts schon seit drei Tagen gearbeitet hatte und sie gerade abschließen zu können glaubte! Der Coup war ebenso genial wie verwegen und sah einen lächerlichen Kollateralschaden von bloß vier kleinen Idioten vor, aber er, ER, der Zauberer unter den Königen und der König der Zauberer, wäre ums Haar dafür den Rest seines Lebens in den Bau gewandert. Wegen eines klitzekleinen Details, das er nicht berücksichtigt – dass er drei Tage lang schlicht übersehen hatte! Eine solche Schlamperei wäre unentschuldbar gewesen. Und vor allem seiner nicht würdig! Sein Gehirn war in den letzten Wochen ständig wechselweise entweder von einem rosaroten Nebel oder düsteren Gewitterwolken umnachtet gewesen – zumindest schien ihm das jetzt, in der Rückschau so gewesen zu sein und es entsetzte ihn maßlos.

Oder konnte es etwas damit zu tun haben, dass Richard Brook dieses blöde Provinzgastspiel angenommen und sich vergangene Woche viermal als Romeo auf der Bühne vergiftet hatte und an der Seite seiner vermeintlich toten Julia herzzerreißend qualvoll dahingeschieden war?

Was für ein Coup – eigentlich! Die Idee ist ja gar nicht übel gewesen, Bruder Lorenzo! Einfach Julias Tod vortäuschen.  
Aber welch verhängnisvolle kleine Panne! überlegte er verwirrt.

Dabei hatte er die Standing Ovations doch so genossen! Den brandenden Beifall, die Bravo-Rufe, das Kreischen einiger Fangirls, die nur gekommen waren, weil sie ihn aus einer albernen – und glücklicherweise ziemlich erfolglosen – Soap kannten. Wäre diese unsägliche Schnulze nicht ohnehin nach zwei Staffeln abgesetzt worden, er hätte das Autorenteam angefleht, ihn aus der Show rauszuschreiben. Egal wie!

Aber war er jetzt nicht selbst so ein bejammernswerter Tropf geworden?! Ein Seifenopern-Romeo!

"Es muss etwas geschehen!" flüsterte er betroffen.

Und da natürlich er der Gott seiner Welt war, würde er als Deus ex machina es verdammt nochmal höchst selbst geschehen lassen!

Schon vor zwei Wochen hatte er ja mit der Idee gespielt, für sich und seinen Prinzen ein Drama in fünf Akten zu inszenieren. Das Plotbunny hoppelte seither unaufhörlich um ihn herum: Es war rosa und sah sooo flauschig aus und in seinen Augen lauerte ein kleiner, koketter, schalkhafter Dämon. Und selbstverständlich hatte es fünf Ohren. Eines für jeden Akt. Doch es hielt nicht still, ließ sich nicht fangen; aber es hörte auch nicht auf, mit ihm zu flirten und, wenn er versuchte, konzentriert zu arbeiten, mitten auf die Tastatur seines Laptops zu springen und ihn dann herausfordernd anzusehen: Ich bin hier! Nun fang schon an, mich in die Tat umzusetzen! Streng deine Fantasie endlich für etwas wirklich Sinnvolles an. Du weißt, dass es anders nicht gehen wird!

Ja. er wollte mit Sherlock spielen! Schon seit Jahren wollte er im Grunde doch nur das!

Und durch diese letzten drei beispiellosen Aktionen hatte er zig Millionen britische Pfund gescheffelt. Da wurde es doch verdammt nochmal Zeit, dass er sich endlich selbst etwas gönnte, statt sich immer nur zu Tode zu schuften, nicht wahr?

Immer nur Moriarty und Brook und Sherlock! Und wo bleibe ich?!  
Ich selbst komme doch viel zu kurz! Das muss ja auf einen Nervenzusammenbruch hinauslaufen! überlegte Jim erschöpft und verzweifelt.

Ja, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich auch mal an mich denke, dass ich Acht auf mich gebe!  
Ach, ja! Ich muss wirklich, wirklich auf mich aufpassen, damit ich nicht mit einem Burnout ende! Ich benötige dringend etwas Zerstreuung, etwas…Wellness…!

Ich sollte es…

Ja, ich sollte es mal wieder richtig krachen lassen!

.

.

.

.

.

**Zündende Idee** (noch in der gleichen Nacht)

.

.

.

"Okay...!" seufzte Jim. Es klang natürlich genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Gepresst, zitternd, schmerzlich und dabei bewundernswert tapfer!  
Ja, er würde sich am eigenen Schopf aus dem Sumpf ziehen, wie es einst der Baron von Münchhausen von sich behauptet haben soll!  
Nur dass Jim das wirklich tun würde!

Er rollte sich entschlossen auf den Rücken, wischte seine Tränen fort und schniefte energisch den Rotz in seiner Nase hoch, der mit einem entschuldigenden Schnauben gehorsam zurückwich.

Das Licht des Vollmonds floss durch das Fenster in der Dachschräge des roten Boudoirs unter dem Dach von Richard Brooks Behausung in Londoner auf das Liebeskrankenlager herab und suchte Jim mit schwermütiger Romantik zu ertränken.

"Tapetenwechsel!" befahl er sich selbst und raffte sich auf. Er schleppte sich hinüber, in das blaue Schlafzimmer, wo der Mond ihn diese Nacht nicht mehr finden würde. Das Bett dort war mit nachtblauer Seide bezogen, die einen ganz leichten Stich ins Violette erkennen ließ und mit kleinen silberweißen Totenköpfen übersät war, die einen Sternenhimmel bildeten.

Jim machte sich mit seinem hypermodernen Kaffeevollautomaten einen doppelten Espresso und kippte etwas guten irischen Whiskey hinein. Seufzend ließ er sich theatralisch auf das Bett nieder und das Gebräu genießerisch seine Kehle hinabgleiten, dann stellte die Tasse ab und warf sich auf den Rücken, breitete die Arme und Beine aus und begann mit leiser, schauriger Stimme zu rezitieren:

"Kommt, ihr Geister,  
Die ihr auf Mordgedanken lauscht, entweiht mich,  
Füllt mich vom Wirbel bis zur Zeh, randvoll,  
Mit wilder Grausamkeit! Verdickt mein Blut,  
Sperrt jeden Weg und Eingang dem Erbarmen,  
Dass kein anklopfend Mahnen der Natur  
Den grimmen Vorsatz lähmt...*"

Kichernd brach er ab.  
Als ob er das jemals nötig gehabt hätte!  
Aber der Monolog der Lady Macbeth war einfach zu schön, um in diesem erhabenen Augenblick, da er sich anschickte, den vielleicht größten Zauber aller seiner Meisterwerke zu erschaffen, nicht zu neuen Ehren zu gelangen. Und immerhin: Zu Zeiten des Barden waren ja auch sämtliche Frauenrollen mit jungen, zierlichen Männern besetzt worden. Ach, ob Richard Brook wohl mal in den Genuss käme, sie in einer historischen Aufführung verkörpern zu dürfen? Oder eine der Hexen?

Sei nicht albern! schalt er sich.  
Kein Regisseur, der bei Verstand ist, würde das mit einer der Tragödien versuchen!

Doch Jim fuhr fort, aber dabei übersprang er die Passage, die erkennen lässt, dass es der Monolog einer Frau ist.

"Komm, schwarze Nacht,  
Umwölk dich mit dem dicksten Dampf der Hölle,  
Dass nicht mein scharfes Messer sieht die Wunde,  
Die es geschlagen, noch der Himmel,  
Durchschauend aus des Dunkels Vorhang, rufe:  
Halt, halt!

Tja, wenn man solche Skrupel hat, sollte man keine Morde planen, dumme Gans!" schloss er grinsend. „Und ein Messer? Und es dann auch noch selbst führen?

Ah, das ist so plump, so primitiv…!"

Spielen…!

Spielen mit dem stolzen, klugen Prinzen…, überlegte er.

Was könnte ihn neugierig machen? Ihn hervorlocken?

Also, einen Serienmörder hatten wir schon.

Und eine Vergiftung, die wie ein Anfall aussah, der zum Ertrinken führte.

Eine mysteriöse Botschaft.  
Die hatte ich nicht geplant, aber es war eine nette Zugabe: „Rache"!  
Eine Selbstmordserie...  
Einen Serienmörder ohne erkennbares Schema.

Fehlende Schuhe.  
Würde mir heute nicht mehr passieren. Ich würde Schuhe und Socken kaufen und sie später mit Carls austauschen. Austauschen lassen, versteht sich…!

Aber ich schweife ab...

Oh, ich würde gerne die halbe Tonne Semtex verwenden, die ich letzte Woche zu viel habe verschwinden lassen!  
Was heißt hier überhaupt „zu viel"? Guten Sprengstoff kann man schließlich nie genug haben! Aber der Transport, den er auf verborgenen Umwegen in seinen Besitz hatte übergehen lassen, war ein wenig größer ausgefallen, als er nach seinen Informationen hätte sein sollen. Er hätte das Semtex selbstverständlich auch auf andere Weise beschaffen, ja sogar bezahlen können, aber so war es mysteriöser und unterhaltsamer gewesen. Und es waren auch keinerlei Spuren oder geprellte Mitwisser mehr übrig…

Welch eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet ich damit Anschläge verhindert habe!  
Na, gut. Sagen wir: hinausgezögert.

Hach, das Leben hat hin und wieder schon einen köstlichen Humor! Manchmal muss man es einfach lieben. Das sollte ich nie vergessen!

„Und ob ich schon wanderte im öden Tal,  
fürchte ich keine Langeweile,  
denn ich bin bei mir:  
Mein Genie und meine Kreativität trösten mich!"

Oh...! Ein Feuerwerk...! Ein richtig geiles Feuerwerk!  
Das wäre doch was!  
Und die Anschläge müssten völlig irreführend sein, was das Motiv angeht. Sinnlos und doch planvoll.  
Ein Rätsel!  
Wird der Consulting Detective das Muster erkennen und den nächsten großen Knall verhindern können?  
Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit!  
Ich könnte London mein Brandzeichen aufdrücken, wie einem Stück Vieh!  
Hübsch!

Hm, nein, das allein ist noch nicht raffiniert genug!

Die Sterne funkelten am klaren Winterhimmel und zwinkerten ihm zu.

"Der Kosmos...Ordnung, Weltordnung, Schmuck...  
Kannst du Griechisch, Sherlock? Ich werde dir die Augen öffnen für die wahre, wirkliche Weltordnung. Die Weltordnung des James Moriarty!  
Und solltest du dich widersetzen, wisse, dass ich deinen kleinen Kosmos ins Chaos stürzen kann!"

Jim atmete erleichtert durch. Ja! Ja, das fühlte sich schon besser an, diese Therapie versprach Heilung – weiter also!

Rätsel...ich brauche Rätsel...!

„Du verachtest also das Universum, Sherlock...", stellte er fest. „Hmmmm, lass mich raten! Seine Rätsel sind wie saure Trauben für dich, du reichst nicht an sie heran. Und wenn du sie entschlüsseln könntest, wozu solltest du dir die Mühe machen? Seine Geheimnisse sind entweder lebensfördernd oder vernachlässigbar, weil ungefährlich oder unabwendbar tödlich – also, wozu sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, nicht wahr?  
Aber was wäre, wenn..."

Ja, was?  
Jim grübelte – doch ohne Druck, er fühlte sich dem nächsten Durchbruch schon ganz nahe.

"Ich benötige eine Situation, in der das Wissen um ein astronomisches...Detail...

Ja: In der einzig und allein eine solche Kenntnis…

…Leben retten kann...!

Denk nach, Jimmyboy..., denk nach...", murmelte er bedächtig, als wolle er sich selbst hypnotisieren.

Und mit einem Mal kuschelte sich das Plotbunny ganz vertrauensvoll an seine Seite. Sein kleiner Körper war warm und zart wie ein süßer Traum. Jim verspürte einen wohligen Schauer durch seine Glieder rinnen, denn nun hatte er das Gerüst für die Handlung seines Dramas:

Rätsel, Geiseln und Bomben!

„Oh!" hauchte er fasziniert: „Elegant!"

.

.

.

* Übersetzung von Dorothea Tieck

.

.

.

**Eine wahre Sternstunde der Kunst**  
(23. Februar 2010)

.

.

.

Jim erwachte spät an diesem frostigen Februarmorgen. Seit langem einmal wieder fühlte er sich ausgeruht und entspannt.  
Er erwartete großes von diesem Tag. Einen massiven Kreativitätsschub, er spürte ihn förmlich irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Gehirns lauern. Da war so ein kleines, verheißungsvolles Kribbeln.

Endlich! dachte er. Ich lasse es wahr werden. Ich gehe es an. Hab viel zu lange warten müssen.

Er machte sich einen Kaffee und trank ihn gemütlich, während er seine noch ein wenig verschlafenen Gedanken ordnete.

Rätsel, Geiseln und Bomben.  
Ja.  
Und zwar fünf wie die Akte eines Dramas...

Ich brauche einen Aufhänger. Ein Erkennungsmerkmal, eine Signatur.  
Ein Pentagramm vielleicht?

Hübsch. Doch abgegriffen.  
Ja, leider. Total überstrapaziert durch lächerliche Satanisten.  
Ha, was für Stümper!

Orangenkerne?  
Er grinste.  
Wenn, dann schon Zitronenkerne!

Ach was, darüber kann ich später immer noch nachdenken!

Er öffnete das Fenster und schauderte vor der kalten und vergleichsweise klaren Luft zusammen. Ja, sie war so eisig und trocken, dass sie beinahe vor dem Smog gefeit schien.

„Zieh dich warm an, Sherlock, mein Süßer, oder besser noch, bleib hübsch zuhause am Kamin, dass du dich nicht erkältest!" säuselte er nach draußen.

Er lächelte amüsiert und zärtlich, als er daran dachte, dass Sherlock seinen Schal genauso band, wie der Kellner in seinem Stammlokal die Serviette um die Hälse von Weinflaschen legte! Bestellte ein Gast eine ganze Flasche, wurde eine der Papierservietten – doppelt gefaltet, so wie sie aus der Packung kommt – der Länge nach zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammengelegt, dieser in der Mitte geknickt, um die frisch geköpfte Flasche gelegt und dabei die Enden in die so entstandene Schlaufe geschoben.  
Jim hatte sich das Lachen kaum verbeißen können, als ihm das aufgefallen war!  
„Nein, du bist natürlich keine Flasche, Sherlock! Du nicht! Aber ich will dich genießen, wie einen erlesenen Tropfen!"

Fast schon schlotternd schloss er das Fenster, wickelte sich – nackt wie er war – in eine exklusive schwarze Kaschmirdecke und schritt, deren Zipfel wie eine Schleppe hinter sich her schleifend, gravitätisch die Stufen hinab.

„Make believe!" hauchte er beschwörend, „Make it come true!" als er an dem Schriftzug vorbeikam.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder nach geradeaus und –

„Das ist es!"

Sein Blick war auf die vielen Bilder in seinem Arbeitszimmer gefallen. Verblüfft und entzückt starrte er sie an.

„Aber natürlich!" jubelte er andächtig.

Da war doch eine Anfrage von dieser selbstgefälligen Ziege von der Hickman!

(Sie wusste natürlich nicht, dass er sie als unauffälliger Museumsbesucher bereits in Augenschein genommen hatte, auch wenn moderne Kunst nicht so sein Ding war. Zu abstrakt. Und wenn es wirklich einmal gegenständlich war, dann zumeist hässlich. Wie gewollt und nicht gekonnt!

So sehr Jim auch den Fortschritt schätzte, es war ein Jammer, was die Technik der Fotografie und des Films der bildenden Kunst angetan hatte!)

„Ah, nicht schon wieder abschweifen!" mahnte er sich halblaut, kuschelte sich in die köstliche, schwarze Wolle und streichelte sich durch sie hindurch seine Oberarme und den Rücken.

Oh, wenn er sich mit Sherlock zusammen in diese Decke wickeln könnte...!

Schluss!

Konzentration.

So!

Diese…Wenceslas, …, genau.  
Sie hatte den Weg zu seiner geheimen Plattform im Netz von seinen Spähern und Werbern gewiesen bekommen und ihn wissen lassen, dass es da einen begnadeten, kleinen alten Mann in Argentinien gebe. Er beherrsche täuschend echt die Stile einiger alter Meister und daraus müsse sich doch Profit schlagen lassen!

In der Tat…! Nun, Jims Liebe zu guten alten Bildern, die Geschichten erzählen oder – noch besser – zu deren Sujet man sich Geschichten ausdenken kann, war ungebrochen.

Ah, hätte ich damit doch früher angefangen! dachte er. Denn sogleich erinnerte er sich an eine seiner schon älteren Ideen: Delft bei Nacht! Vermeer!

Einerseits war es Unsinn. Das wusste er sehr wohl, denn Vermeer hatte dieses Panorama anscheinend mithilfe einer Camera obscura erstellt, das war bei Nacht freilich nicht möglich, aber…

Jim ging in sein Büro, klappte den Laptop auf, mit dem er auch online ging und auf dem er nur unschuldige Dateien speicherte und suchte nach alten, vergriffenen Abhandlungen über Vermeer. Die älteste und am schlechtesten verfügbare davon, würde er als EBook herausgeben, erweitert um eine Notiz, die angeblich im Manuskript enthalten gewesen, aber dann nicht gedruckt worden war, weil die Angaben nicht ausreichend durch Belege gesichert zu sein schienen.

Kaum hatte Jim das Gesuchte ausfindig gemacht, rief er einen von Moriartys Strohmänner an, der sich auf den Weg machte, um die Monografie in dem Antiquariat zu kaufen, zu ermitteln, ob der Buchhändler sie kannte und ihn gegebenenfalls auszuschalten. Sie im Netz zu bestellen, hätte Spuren hinterlassen und auch zu lange gedauert.  
Bereits zwei Stunden später war schon ein kleiner Kunststudent, der Jim für einen Kunstprofessor hielt, mit dem er auf einem Forum für alte flämische Meister ins Gespräch gekommen war, damit beschäftigt, das Buch einzuscannen, um ein E-Book daraus zu machen. Er bildete sich nämlich ein, die Koryphäe werde ihm im Gegenzug gewaltig bei seiner Doktorarbeit helfen! Gleichzeitig überflog Jim die Monografie, indem er sein Helferlein hackte, um den Stil zu erfassen und kopieren zu können.  
Dann schrieb Jim folgende Entstehungsgeschichte: Die Frau eines Teehändlers war so hingerissen gewesen von der „Ansicht von Delft", dass ihr Gatte ihr das Bild gerne zum Geschenk gemacht hätte, als sie ihm endlich einen Knaben gebar (nach vier Töchtern!). Doch das Original war erstens bereits in Privatbesitz und derzeit unverkäuflich und außerdem zweitens mit etwa einem Yard Höhe und fast vier Fuß Breite sowieso unerschwinglich und auch einfach zu sperrig! Doch die Frau glaubte an Astrologie und war außerdem noch an Astronomie interessiert – was damals immer noch nicht so ganz klar getrennt war! – und hatte von Kopernikus und Galilei gelesen. Also bat der Teehändler den Maler, eine kleine Kopie des Bildes anzufertigen – und zwar mit einem Sternenhimmel!  
Vermeer gefiel die Idee und er kam daher dem Ansinnen gerne nach. Die Frau des Teehändlers soll danach noch vier Knaben geboren haben, die auch allesamt überlebten und wohl gerieten.

Jim schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er hatte gerade eine wundertätige Reliquie erfunden – oder so etwas in der Art. Was für ein Kitsch!  
Gewissenhaft überprüfte er seine Dichtung, die er als bescheidene kleine Fußnote zu dem Kapitel „Die Ansicht von Delft" hinzufügte, ehe er das EBook fertigstellte und unter dem Namen des Studenten veröffentlichte. Da das Buch von 1927 war und dann keine Spuren durch Zahlungen entstehen würden, stellte er es gratis zur Verfügung. Wirklich nobel von ihm!

So, das war der erste Schritt: Er hatte soeben ein verschollenes Meisterwerk erschaffen! Eine Legende war geboren. Jetzt mussten nur noch der Typ, der das Buch eingescannt hatte und das Buch selbst verschwinden. Alle noch existenten Exemplare, auch die in den Bibliotheken!

Moriarty nahm Kontakt mit einem seiner Leute in Buenos Aires auf und wies ihn an, diesen Maler ausfindig zu machen.

„Also, Sherlock…!" murmelte er dann. „Was für ein Fehler soll es sein? Woran wirst du die Fälschung erkennen?"

Er lehnte sich zurück, schmiegte sich genießerisch in die schwarze, schmeichlerisch zarte Wolle und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Da könnte ein Halbmond sein…zunehmend…  
Und ein Stern rechts davon, ähnlich wie in der türkischen Flagge, aber innerhalb der Mondessichel …  
Nur dass da natürlich gar kein Stern sein kann, weil an dieser Stelle doch die dunkle Seite des Mondes alle Sterne verdecken muss!

Aber darauf konnte jeder Trottel kommen und es könnte ja auch an Vermeers Schusseligkeit liegen. Nein.

Hm…  
Argentinien.  
Südamerika.  
Ja, sehr südlich…

Und wenn er den Sternenhimmel der südlichen Hemisphäre malte?

Nein, nein, nein, nein!  
Das funktioniert nicht!

Das würden andere eher merken als Sherlock! Vielleicht sogar sein dummer kleiner Doktor.

Aber ich will ihm eine Lektion erteilen und das würde ihm wirklich einen Dämpfer versetzen!

Und ein Komet?

Ein unheilvoller Komet…!  
Allein schon dieser Gedanke gefiel Jim natürlich! Giotto hatte bei seiner berühmten Weihnachtsdarstellung den Halley'schen Kometen als Stern von Bethlehem verwendet – deshalb hatte man die Sonde nach dem Maler benannt.

Ein Komet…

Doch außer diesem einen, der gut sichtbar alle 76 Jahre wiederkehrt, gibt es eigentlich keinen, der wirklich zur Allgemeinbildung gehört. Und vor allem: Er war in dieser Zeit in der Nähe gewesen. Also würde seine Abbildung eher für die Echtheit des Gemäldes sprechen als dagegen!

Mist!

Oh, Moment!

Nein! Das stimmt ja nicht! William Turner hat doch auch einen Kometen gemalt. Richtig!

Erwartungsvoll googlete Jim und fand heraus, dass der Komet 1858 von Giambattista Donati entdeckt und später von einem Briten fotografiert und mehrfach gemalt worden war. Aber er hatte eine viel größere Umlaufbahn als Halley und würde erst im Jahr 3809 wieder kommen. Deswegen war er wohl  
heute nicht so bekannt.

Hm…

Jim klappte seinen zweiten Laptop auf: Dieser war und blieb offline, war daher auch nicht zu hacken und obendrein mit allerlei Fallen gesichert. Hierher transferierte er alle relevanten Informationen, hier entwarf er seine Pläne.

„Ich bin noch total auf dem Holzweg…", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Die Idee hat was, aber sie haut einfach nicht hin… Es darf kein WIRKLICH astronomisches Detail sein!"

Seltsamerweise fiel ihm nun Tim und Struppi im Sonnentempel ein. Da rettet die Helden Tims Wissen um eine unmittelbar bevorstehende Sonnenfinsternis vor dem Tod…

So ein Unsinn, es soll Nacht sein, wie komme ich da auf Sonnenfinsternis? dachte Jim.

Und eine Mondfinsternis? Die Erde genau zwischen Sonne und Mond. Eigentlich sollte Vollmond sein, er ist auch voll – aber rot!  
Wie in der Apokalypse, dachte Jim versonnen. Zum Weltuntergang sollte es ein unmögliches Phänomen geben: Sonnen- UND Mondfinsternis zugleich! Das ginge nur mit zwei völlig neuen, in der Größe genau passenden Himmelskörpern!

„Dann wird die Sonne finster werden wie ein schwarzes Tuch und der Mond wird werden wie Blut und die Sterne des Himmels werden zur Erde fallen wie grüne Feigen vom Feigenbaum…" Es war freilich nicht der Wortlaut der Bibel der ihm in den Sinn kam, sondern eine Passage aus Jochanaans Text in Oscar Wildes Salomé.

Nein…

Ach, Scheiße! Die Idee war doch so genial gewesen, aber es klappte einfach nicht! Es –

Moment…!

Und wenn es etwas Neues wäre…?  
Etwas komplett Neues. Etwas, das niemand wissen kann, weil es das gar nicht gibt, weil ich das jetzt gleich erfinde?!  
Etwas NEUES! Eine NOVA!  
Nein! Natürlich eine SUPERnova!

Hm, die Bekannteste ist natürlich die von 1054, weil von ihr immer noch der Krebsnebel im Sternbild Stier zeugt und sie eben auch sehr hell gewesen ist.  
Dann gab es die Keplersche Supernova 1604 und davor schon die Brahesche Supernova 1572. Beide hatten damals das christliche Abendland beunruhigt. Waren die ewigen Fixsterne also gar nicht so fix? Beunruhigend…! Aber sie waren beide zu früh für Vermeer…

Jim lächelte grimmig. Er hatte es noch nicht, aber er wusste sich der Lösung ganz nah!

„Ja, so wie ich ein neuer Stern am Schauspielhimmel bin…", begann Jim versonnen, „so werde ich auch an deinem Himmel aufgehen, mein…Augenstern…!"  
Und dann fing er zu singen an: „You are my lucky Star…!*  
I saw you from afar  
Two lovely eyes at me  
They where gleaming  
Beaming  
I was starstruck

You're all my lucky charm  
I'm lucky in your arms  
You've opened Heaven's portal  
Here on earth for this poor mortal  
You are my lucky star..."

Jim lachte – schrill und schallend.

Ja, genau das war es! Ein neuer Stern! Er würde diese verdammte Supernova einfach frei erfinden!  
Ehm…sagen wir doch wirklich 1858.  
Ja, das ist ein netter Jahrgang! Damals wurde quasi die Daktyloskopie erfunden, Orpheus in der Unterwelt kam zur Uraufführung…, ja, wieso nicht?! Und jeder, der sich doch irgendwie an Donati erinnert, wird denken, dass es das gewesen sein muss, was er wohl einfach nicht mehr genauer im Kopf gehabt hatte!**

„Ich verkaufe das Sherlock als Allgemeinwissen!" stöhnte er genüsslich.  
Nun, gut, das würde selbstverständlich noch ein paar Leben fordern, aber ein wenig Blut verleiht einer Geschichte doch erst die rechte Würze!

Ja, und wie nenne ich dieses Phänomen?"

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

.

.

.

* Der Filmklassiker "Singin' in the Rain" (dt.: Du sollst mein Glücksstern sein) enthält folgenden Song:

You are my lucky star  
I saw you from afar  
Two lovely eyes at me  
They where gleaming  
Beaming  
I was starstruck

You're all my lucky charm  
I'm lucky in your arms  
You've opened Heaven's portal  
Here on earth for this poor mortal  
You are my lucky star...

Es geht um den fiktiven Stummfilmstar Don Lockwood, seine große Liebe und die Anfänge des Tonfilms 1927.

**  
Ein Brite hat diesen Kometen ein paar Monate später, als er besser zu sehen war, fotografiert, das war die erste Aufnahme eines Schweifsterns überhaupt.

.

.

.

.

.

**So nah und doch so fern** (noch am gleichen Tag)  
.

.

.  
Verwirrt blickte Jim auf.

Genau in diesem Moment hatte es an der Tür geklingelt. Jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wandte sich Jim zur Gegensprechanlage, als könne sie ihm raten, was zu tun sei.

Wer kann denn jetzt etwas von mir wollen? fragte er sich ratlos.  
Nein. Unsinn! Von Richard Brook natürlich – ich Dummerchen!

Oh, na klar, das ist es...!

Er sprang auf und vertauschte die Kaschmirdecke mit dem schwarz seidenen Morgenmantel, der auf dem Sofa lag, drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage und fragte während er den Gürtel zuband: "Wer ist da?"  
"Winnie! Päckchen für Dich!"  
"Ah, okay, warte bitte unten, ja!" Er betätigte die Taste für den elektronischen Öffner der Haustür.  
Dann eilte er zurück zum Schreibtisch, nahm eine kleine Dose Sprühpflaster aus der untersten Schublade und behandelte damit die Fingerkuppen seiner rechten Hand. Er hasste das, aber hin und wieder war es doch nötig.  
Wenn das Dreckzeug nur schneller trocknen würde!

"Tut mir leid, bitte gedulde dich noch ein wenig, ich bin nicht angezogen...!" rief er, als er Geräusche von unten hörte und schüttelte dabei ungeduldig seine Finger in der Luft herum.  
"Oh, das würde mich nicht im Mindesten stören!" feixte eine weibliche Stimme von draußen zurück. Die Sprecherin war außer Atem, aber gut gelaunt.  
Er rollte die Augen und berührte ganz leicht mit dem Daumen den Zeigefinger, um zu testen, ob seine Fingerspitzen wohl immer noch klebrig wären.

So, das Sprühpflaster war trocken. Jim öffnete eine andere Schreibtischschublade und nahm mit der rechten Hand eine kleine, herzförmige Pralinendose heraus, ehe er freudig lächelnd die Stufen hinunter sprang.  
Winnie war Mitte zwanzig, moppelig und wohnte schräg gegenüber in dieser großen hässlichen Mietskaserne. Alleine mit ihrer Katze, von der der Vermieter nichts wissen durfte. Jim – oder besser gesagt, Richard, hatte sie gebeten, ihre Adresse als Lieferanschrift verwenden zu dürfen, weil ihn sicher sonst so eine schreckliche Stalkerin wieder fände, so ein durchgeknalltes Fan-Girl, das ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließe! Er hatte ihr anvertraut, dass sein bürgerlicher Name Jack Black sei. (Schrecklich, nicht?) Winnie war seither begeistert, dieses kleine Geheimnis mit dem aufgehenden Star teilen zu dürfen.

"Winnie, meine Gute!" säuselte Richard Brook freundlich und nahm strahlend das Paket des Weinversandhandels entgegen. "Vielen, lieben Dank, darauf habe ich schon sehnsüchtig gewartet. Du, ich hab leider gar keine Zeit, muss heute Abend noch weg, aber vielleicht trinken wir mal einen Kaffee zusammen", schlug er vor.  
"Jederzeit...!" stammelte Winnie und schmolz unter seinem Lächeln dahin. Als Jim ihr mit der rechten Hand das Blechherz entgegenstreckte, fürchtete er beinahe, dass sie jetzt ohnmächtig werden würde.  
"Damit du mich nicht ganz vergisst...inzwischen!" säuselte er augenzwinkernd.  
"Oh, Jack…! ...du weißt doch, dass ich auf Diät bin!" stöhnte sie halb zerknirscht, halb erfreut.  
"Jedes deiner Pfunde ist liebenswert! Rubens hätte sich darum gerissen, dich zu malen!" schmeichelte Jim.  
"Dann...rufst du mich an...?" fragte sie ungläubig lächelnd.  
"Das werde ich!" hauchte Jim verheißungsvoll und während er langsam die Tür schloss, sah er ihr noch bis zum letzten Sekundenbruchteil zärtlich in die fassungslosen Augen.  
Lautlos lachend flitzte er die Stufen hinauf ins Bad und sprang unter die Dusche, denn er hatte ja an diesem Abend noch etwas vor!

Eine Stunde später kam Jim wieder herunter. Er trug einen dunkelbraunen Vollbart, hatte sich um die Körpermitte etwas ausgestopft, war in einen langen, schäbigen Mantel geschlüpft und hatte eine Reisetasche dabei, in die er nun den Karton und einen Feldstecher packte. Derartig ausstaffiert machte er sich mithilfe eines Taxis im Schutze der Dunkelheit auf in die Baker Street.  
Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr abends, als er gegenüber von 221 die Haustür aufschloss und in die leere Wohnung im ersten Stock hinaufstieg. Dabei war er so voller Erwartung, dass er dabei ins keuchen geriet.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, fühlte es sich an, als träte er als kleiner Junge ins Weihnachtszimmer. Ergriffen blieb er stehen, ließ den stillen, dunklen Raum auf sich wirken und atmete tief die abgestandene Luft ein, als sei sie köstlicher Plätzchenduft.  
Dann trat er ans Fenster und sah andächtig hinüber zu den golden erleuchteten Fenstern im ersten Stock.  
221b!  
Ganz von selbst flossen die vertrauten Zeilen aus seinem Herzen, als er murmelte:

"Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort?  
Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne! –

Sie ist es, meine Göttin, meine Liebe!  
O wüsste sie, dass sie es ist! –  
Sie spricht, doch sagt sie nichts: was schadet das?  
Ihr Auge redt, ich will ihm Antwort geben. –  
Ich bin zu kühn, es redet nicht zu mir.  
Ein Paar der schönsten Stern' am ganzen Himmel  
Wird ausgesandt und bittet Juliens Augen,  
In ihren Kreisen unterdes zu funkeln.

O wie sie auf die Hand die Wange lehnt!  
Wär ich der Handschuh doch auf dieser Hand  
Und küsste diese Wange!"  
Es war die gekürzte Fassung, wie er sie vergangene Woche viermal deklamiert hatte – und seit der ersten Leseprobe hatte ihm bei diesen Zeilen sein schöner Prinz mit den Opalaugen, den vollkommenen Lippen und den atemberaubenden Wangenknochen vorgeschwebt.  
Sachte trat er näher an eines der Fenster, so als sei es ein scheues Reh und er müsse befürchten, dass es vor ihm fliehen werde, wenn er es durch eine heftige Bewegung erschreckte. Dann holte er den Feldstecher hervor, spähte hindurch und stellte ihn scharf.  
"Ah...", seufzte er gerührt, als er am rechten Fenster die schlanke Gestalt sich sanft hin- und herwiegen sah, "du bringst mir ein Ständchen? Eine kleine, sehnsüchtige Serenade? Das ist ja so süß von dir..." murmelte er hingerissen und beeilte sich dann, den Inhalt des Kartons auszupacken und zu montieren.  
Es war eine Abhörvorrichtung, die er sich auf verschlungenen Umwegen hatte organisieren und als Jack Black an Winifreds Adresse hatte liefern lassen. Die Apparatur konnte die Schwingungen der Fensterscheibe empfangen und erneut hörbar machen!  
Es hatte länger gedauert, sie aufzubauen, als er erwartet hatte. Lag das daran, dass seine Hände gezittert hatten?  
Oder war es ihm nur vor lauter Ungeduld so vorgekommen?  
Jedenfalls spürte er sein aufgeregt schlagendes Herz, als hätte er gewaltiges Lampenfieber.

Erwartungsvoll schaltete er ein.

Schweigen.

Das Geigenspiel blieb stumm.

WAS?!

Ungläubig sah er auf das Kontrolllämpchen, klopfte auf das Mikro – was ein lautes Pochen verursachte –, drehte an dem Lautstärkeregler –

"Du Dreckding! Wie kannst du es wagen?!" schnappte er empört. Dann packte er entschlossen die Apparatur und trug sie nach hinten in die Küche, um die Nachbarn jenseits des Hinterhofs am Allsop Place zu belauschen.

„...Essen ist fertig!" hörte er zu seiner Verblüffung. Klappergeräusche folgten.  
„Das riecht aber wieder lecker, Joan!"  
„Danke, das Rezept habe ich aus dem Internet..."  
„Ja, aber lass uns zuerst bedenken, wem wir die Zutaten verdanken!"  
„Selbstverständlich, Honey!"  
„Herr, wir danken dir, dass du uns auch heute – "

Jim stöhnte qualvoll auf, schnappte den Apparat erneut und hastete zurück in das Zimmer, das auf die Baker Street hinausging.

Nun musste es doch klappen!

Doch das Gerät versagte erneut.

"MYCROFT!" brüllte Jim außer sich.

Ja, zweifellos war dies sein Werk! Der ältere Holmes hatte die Fenster seines kleinen Bruders irgendwie abschirmen lassen…,  
...das Signal stören, die Schwingungen dämpfen – was auch immer!  
Die Glasscheiben hätten sich durch diese Technik in Membranen verwandeln müssen – aber er blieb taub!

Atemlos öffnete Jim das Fenster – aber da war nur der banale Lärm der Straße, der ihn grausam von seinem Prinzen trennte, wie einst die Wogen des Hellespond Leander* von seiner Hero.

.

.

.

.

.

**Blümchen pflücken** (ebenfalls noch am gleichen Abend)

.

.

Jim seufzte jammervoll auf, packte seine Sachen und eilte wie von Sinnen nach draußen über die Straße – ungeachtet der empört trötenden Hupen und entsetzt quietschenden Reifen und öffnete die Tür.  
Er war erst überrascht, als er sich dann wirklich im Windfang des Hauses wiederfand.  
Ihm stockte der Atem. Seine Hand legte sich zitternd auf den Knauf der Türe und er drang behutsam in den Flur vor.  
Es roch nach frittierten Chips und eine zarte Geigenmelodie glitt zu ihm herab...  
Doch nach nur fünf Tönen verstummte sie.

Das Stück war zu Ende!

Mit Herzklopfen wartete Jim, dass das Nächste beginnen würde.

"Das...war wunderschön...", hörte er nach einer Pause.

Watson! Der dumme, kleine Banause!

"Nicht aufhören!" klagte Jim flüsternd. "Nicht aufhören, hättest du sagen müssen, du Schwachkopf!"

Unfassbar, wie taktlos, wie brutal dieser Trottel sein konnte!  
„Spiel noch mal! Spiel nochmal – diesmal nur für mich!" wisperte er. Doch der Zauber versagte.

"Dinner?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme, in der ein leichtes Lächeln zu vibrieren schien.  
"Ich verhungere!" behauptete Watson vergnügt.

Als Jim hörte, dass sich oben eine Tür schloss, schlich er sich hastig hinaus und platzierte sich vor dem Schaufenster, wo er angelegentlich die Auslagen des Speedy's studierte, als der Prinz und sein überaus lästiger Knappe vor das Haus traten.

"Chinesisch?" fragte Sherlock und Jims kleines Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Bloß nicht umdrehen!  
"Da überlasse ich mich ganz deiner fachkundigen Erfahrung!" entgegnete dieser Tropf von einem Mitbewohner gemütlich.  
"Taxi!" brüllte der Detektiv mit einer Donnerstimme, die Jim einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Und dann war der Prinz verschwunden wie ein flüchtiger Traum.

Mit einem schwachen Ächzen rettete sich Jim in den Ladeneingang und hockte sich auf die Stufen.

"Oh, wie grausam...", murmelte er tonlos und presste die Hand auf sein Herz.

Da das Café bereits geschlossen hatte, kauerte er unbehelligt dort gleich einem Bettler und starrte trübsinnig und blicklos nach gegenüber.

Jim fühlte sich unbeschreiblich leer und verspürte ein Stechen in der Brust.  
Er begriff nicht, was da gerade eben passiert war. Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, dass da etwas nicht stimmte, dazu war er viel zu enttäuscht und verstimmt.

Vergebens!

Die Wohnung, dieses blöde Abhörgerät, Winnie... Alles umsonst!

Winnie, richtig.

Seufzend zückte er sein Handy und simste: „Aus Winifreds Wohnung, Keller und Briefkasten alles auf den Namen Jack Black vernichten. Tagebuch nicht vergessen."  
Er steckte das Telefon wieder ein.

Dann raffte er sich schnaubend auf und warf dem ersten Stock gegenüber noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er sich nach rechts wandte.

STOPP!

Das ist es!

Seine finstere Miene hellte sich auf.

Das wird mein Eröffnungszug für unser Spiel sein, Sherlock!  
Ich werde diese nichtsnutzige Wohnung in die Luft jagen! Und zwar während du Zuhause bist!

Er betrat einen Imbiss, wo er sich auf der Toilette des Bartes und des Bauches entledigte und beides in der Reisetasche verschwinden ließ.

"Ich hasse Mastix...", murmelte er, während er seine untere Gesichtshälfte mit dem Remover bearbeitete. "Du siehst gestresst aus, mein Lieber, abgespannt...", sagte er mitfühlend zu seinem Spiegelbild.

Ein wenig später saß er in einem Bus.  
Die Idee, sich an dieser dämlichen Wohnung zu rächen und damit zugleich so etwas wie einen monumentalen Fanfarenstoß für die Eröffnung seines Spiels zu haben, hatte ihn schon wieder aufgemuntert. Er hatte seine Frustration längst beiseitegeschoben, ohne sich darüber klar geworden zu sein, dass er zwar große, auch körperliche Aufregung verspürt hatte, doch seine Gefühle für Sherlock gegen seinen Ärger keine Chance gehabt hatten. Die Empörung hatte sie achtlos zertreten wie zarte Blümchen. Hätte er darüber nachgedacht, wäre ihm vielleicht klar geworden, dass er sich in seiner Vorstellungskraft weit mehr nach Sherlock verzehrt hatte, als gerade eben, wo ihn zuerst Jagdeifer und dann Unmut beherrscht hatten.  
Gerade eben, wo er ihm so nahe gekommen war, dass er fast erwischt worden wäre. Sein Verstand hatte sich glatt geweigert, zu registrieren, wie gewöhnlich und schäbig das schmale Stiegenhaus war und dass er keinerlei Magie verspürt hatte, als Sherlock an ihm vorüber gegangen war.

Aber Jim beschäftigte sich längst mit einem anderen, weit dringenderen Projekt. Er hielt Ausschau nach Frauen aus seiner Nachbarschaft. Je näher er seiner Wohnung kam, desto mehr wuchs die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine von ihnen zustiege.

Die nächste Station befand sich in der Nähe eines Supermarktes. Vielleicht würde er ja da Glück haben?

Jim spähte auf die Straße hinaus...

Dann sah er eine mit schweren Taschen beladene Gestalt im Schein der Straßenlaternen zielstrebig seinen Bus ansteuern. Eilig sprang er auf und schlängelte sich zur Tür.  
"Hallo, Daisy! Lassen Sie mich helfen!" begrüßte er sie zuvorkommend und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen.  
Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
Er lächelte: "Wir gehen in dieselbe Bäckerei. Wir sind quasi Nachbarn..."  
"Geht das da heute nochmal voran?!" beschwerte sich jemand hinter Daisy.  
"Kommen Sie schon, geben Sie mir die Taschen...", lockte er vertraulich.  
Daisy gehorchte und stieg erfreut ein.  
"Sie...Sie kennen meinen Namen...", stammelte sie beeindruckt.

Ja, klar, du wohnst in der Seitenstraße über der Bäckerei, bist ein umgängliches, naives Mauerblümchen, das für gewöhnlich gegen sechs Uhr zwanzig Abends mit dem Bus von der Arbeit kommt... Nur nicht, wenn du noch einkaufen gehst. Hast Wellensittiche. Allein, unsicher, findest dich zu groß, zu dünn, zu flachbrüstig.  
Nun, sie war es. Das prädestinierte sie für dieses Amt. Ein Ehrenamt freilich…

"Ja, ich finde ihn reizend...", erwiderte er und sah sie an. "Er passt zu Ihnen..."  
"Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie das ist? Ständig wurde ich aufgezogen, von wegen Daisy Duck! Ich hasse es...!"  
"Oh, natürlich! Das habe ich nicht bedacht! Tja, in so einem Fall sollte man Künstler werden – dann kann man sich ein Pseudonym zulegen", bemerkte er scheinbar beiläufig.  
"Oder einen Ordensnamen...", murmelte sie resigniert.  
Jim tat, als habe er es überhört.  
"Ich mag meinen Namen nämlich auch nicht..." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: "also..., meinen bürgerlichen Namen..."  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie begriff.  
"Oh, dann sind Sie es wirklich!?" flüsterte sie atemlos. Er nickte nur – scheinbar halb geschmeichelt, halb schüchtern. "Oh, mein Gott! Sie sind der erste Promi den ich treffe! Und Sie wohnen in meiner Nachbarschaft?!"  
"Pst! Muss ja nicht jeder wissen..."  
"Und...und wieso sagen Sie...es...es...mir...?" stammelte sie verständnislos.  
"Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie hatte ich wohl...das Bedürfnis...", behauptete er und lächelte sie verloren an. „Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen vertrauen…"

Ja, sie ist eine brauchbare Kandidatin für die übernächste Einwegnachbarin.  
Natürlich hatte er noch eine in Reserve, sie wohnte um die Ecke, hieß Rita und glaubte, Richard Brooks bürgerlicher Name sei Wayland Smith.  
Wieso war nur alles so mühsam? Nun musste er sich wieder einen neuen Namen zulegen und das Vertrauen dieser dummen Pute gewinnen, ehe er Rita benutzen und wegwerfen müsste und das Elend von vorne losging.

Wir leben halt in einer Wegwerfgesellschaft, dachte er ungerührt, und human Ressources dafür gibt es in Hülle und Fülle. Kriminelles Recycling dagegen ist teuer und lohnt sich nur bei hochwertigem Material. Aber so eine Art Bodyguard werde ich brauchen, einen Scharfschützen. Jemanden, der mein Gesicht sehen wird… Da wird Geld allein nicht reichen, ich werde auch ein Druckmittel brauchen.

„Oh, ich sag's nicht weiter!" versicherte Daisy immer noch etwas verdattert.  
„Versprechen Sie mir eines?" fragte Jim mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag: „Wenn wir einander wieder über den Weg laufen, zum Beispiel in der Bäckerei, dann darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen!"

Gänseblümchen nickte sprachlos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tentatio***  
(und noch später am selben Abend)

.

Nachdem Jim Zuhause eingetroffen war, pfefferte er die Tasche mit ihrem gesamten Inhalt kurzerhand in einen Schrank. Unzufrieden und lustlos stand er in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer und ließ seinen Blick zu den Laptops schweifen.

Verwünschte Lieferung!

Wäre dieser Apparat nicht eingetroffen, hätte er sich weiter mit dem falschen Vermeer befasst und wäre sicher immer noch bester Laune!  
So sollte es doch wirklich nicht laufen! Nicht für ihn! Er hätte dieses Gerät schneller haben können, doch er hatte es sich ganz heimlich besorgen wollen, und nun war es zum komplett falschen Zeitpunkt eingetroffen, denn es hatte ihn aus seinem Workflow gerissen, nur um in dann maßlos zu enttäuschen.  
Wenn Jim etwas tat, wenn er sich einen Wunsch erfüllte, dann hatte das verdammt nochmal zu funktionieren!

Nein, für heute war die Luft raus. Ihm fehlte die Inspiration, der Antrieb. Morgen würde er dieser Wenceslas die Information zuspielen, dass eine spleenige Milliardärin dieses Bild zu erwerben wünschte. Wegen ihres unerfüllten Kinderwunsches. Sie sei bereit, es dem Museum für vier Wochen als Leihgabe zur Verfügung zu stellen und später, sobald sie glücklich entbunden hätte, auch dauerhaft.  
Und sie würde…  
20 Millionen Pfund bieten.  
Wenn die Museumstante damit zu Moriarty ging, würde der für die entstehenden Unkosten zum Beispiel für Expertisen, sonstige Dokumentenfälschungen, bzw. Bestechungen schon alleine sechs bis sieben Millionen veranschlagen – wenn sie denn sicher gehen wolle, dass auch alles wasserdicht sein würde! – und für sich selbst würde er ein Honorar von… fünfzehn Millionen Pfund verlangen, also müsste das Bild auf einen Wert von mindestens 25 Millionen Pfund geschätzt werden, wenn es sich für Mrs Wenceslas wirklich rentieren sollte.  
Ja, das würde die Sache glaubhafter machen!

Jim seufzte. Trotz dieses großartigen Plans wollte sich die alte Euphorie nicht wieder einstellen.

Er beschloss, sich etwas Abwechslung zu verschaffen, öffnete nachdenklich den Kleiderschrank mit seinen Kostümen und ließ sie auf sich wirken.  
Natürlich könnte er mal wieder in ein Abendkleid schlüpfen, aber ihm war nicht danach, sich aufwändig aufzubrezeln. Und überhaupt, ihm fehlte der passende Anlass für einen solchen Aufwand.

Das letzte Mal, als es ihn gedrängt hatte, sich unter fremde Menschen zu mischen, war eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen. Neun Tage war das nun her: Valentinstag.  
Während sich der Prinz und sein Knappe bei einem stumpfsinnigen aber brenzligen Fall vergnügt hatten, hatte Jim alleine Zuhause gehockt und das Gefühl gehabt, die Decke müsse ihm jeden Moment auf den Kopf fallen.  
Und dann hatte er etwas sehr Dummes und sehr beschämendes getan. Er hatte sich das Haar blond gefärbt, grüne Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt und war in einen Schwulenclub gegangen. Er hatte getanzt und geflirtet und es wahrhaft genossen, doch dann – von einer Sekunde auf die andere – hatte er erkannt, was er in Begriff gewesen war, zu tun! Seinem Prinzen, seiner großen Liebe untreu zu werden! Das durfte nicht geschehen!

Wäre es nicht besser, du wärest ein wenig erfahrener, wenn ihr eines Tages einander endlich begegnen werdet? fragte eine kleine schmeichlerische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Nein! wusste Jim plötzlich mit großer Klarheit, nein, er würde sich und seine Liebe nicht durch eine schmutzige Affäre mit einem beliebigen Primitivling entweihen!

Er war geflüchtet und hatte das Entsetzen über seinen schrecklichen Beinahefehltritt in irischem Whiskey ertränkt und im Rausch – und mehr noch später in dem mit Abstand grauenhaftesten Kater seines Lebens – zum ersten Mal in seinem Dasein etwas empfunden, das echter Reue wenigstens entfernt nahe kam. Doch dann hatte er den beschämenden Fauxpas rasch zu einer Dyskalkulation umgedeutet, einem abgebrochenen Experiment, das sich aber als aufschlussreich erwiesen hatte, und ihn beinahe ganz verdrängt.

Noch ehe das verstörende Gefühlschaos in ihm von neuem losbrechen konnte, beschloss er, sich selbst nie wieder in eine solche Versuchung zu führen.  
Er griff zu seinem Newcastle United-Trikot. Bei seiner Entscheidung für diesen Fußballverein (irgendeinen musste er als angeblicher Hetero ja haben!) hatte ihn einzig und allein der Umstand geleitet, dass man sie auch 'die Elstern' nennt. Der Sport interessierte ihn nicht, wohl aber der Vogel, seine Eleganz und sein legendärer Ruf.

So machte er sich auf in eine Sportbar in einem der wohlhabenden Vorortgebiete, holte sich einen Whiskey und setzte sich auf die Galerie abseits von den lauten Fans, wo er so tun konnte, als wisse er den guten Blick auf den Bildschirm von dieser leicht erhöhten Position aus sehr zu schätzen. Er wollte nur einfach eine Weile in der Anonymität der armseligen, kleinen, normalen Leute untertauchen. Merkwürdigerweise empfand er das hin und wieder als recht entspannend, doch heute weigerte sich sein Gehirn, einen Gang herunterzuschalten – wenn es dabei wenigstens nicht so schrecklich unproduktiv gewesen wäre!

„Richard?! Na, das ist ja ein Ding, was machst du denn hier?!"  
Jim zuckte zusammen. Er hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und bei ihm schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken.  
„Lass mich raten: Studien für eine neue Rolle?"

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Oh, hallo, Raoul! Lange nicht gesehen! Was hast du getrieben inzwischen?"  
Da war etwas an dem rassigen Spanier, das Jims Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Etwas war geschehen, etwas hatte ihn verändert. Er entdeckte da eine schwermütige Leidenschaft, die den jungen Mann zuvor nicht bewegt hatte.  
„Oh, eine Menge…  
Wie du ja weißt, bin ich examinierter Krankenpfleger und habe erst später auf Kosmetiker und Maskenbildner umgesattelt, weil mir das zu deprimierend und…glanzlos war; aber inzwischen habe ich einen Weg gefunden, beides zu kombinieren." Er sah sich um und fuhr mit gesenkter Stimme fort: „Ich habe vor einem halben Jahr angefangen, Botoxbehandlungen zu machen. Ganz diskret, gehe zu den Kunden nachhause, also kein Getratsche…"  
„Clever, klingt nach einer guten Geschäftsidee!" lobte Jim freundlich.  
Raoul sah ihn mit bedauerndem Lächeln an: „Du…versteckst dich also immer noch", stellte er fest.

Jim fluchte innerlich. Damals in seiner Garderobe, allein mit Raoul, der ihn nur rasch für den letzten Akt nachschminken sollte, hatte er ein, zwei Momente nicht aufgepasst, sich ein klein wenig gehen lassen – und der ausgeprägte Gaydar des Maskenbildners hatte ihn durchschaut! Jim war so entsetzt gewesen, dass er der Closing night party** ferngeblieben war. Er war in sein Hotel geflüchtet und hatte sich, durcheinander wie er war, in der Bar einen doppelten Whiskey bestellt.

Er erinnerte sich jetzt, als wäre es gestern gewesen!

„Ich werde Sie ganz bestimmt nicht verraten, Mr Brook…", versicherte plötzlich eine warme, dunkle Stimme sanft und tröstlich. „Und…wenn ich…wenn ich Ihnen meine Unterstützung anbieten darf…ich meine – niemand sollte sich so quälen müssen…schon gar nicht jemand wie Sie, der so…so ein begnadeter Künstler ist…"  
Jim hatte sich schaudernd abgewandt. Er war fassungslos über seinen rebellierenden Körper, der hin- und hergerissen schien zwischen dem bislang ungekannten Horror, enttarnt worden zu sein, und der marternden Sehnsucht, sich endlich seinem Verlangen hinzugeben.  
„Sie werden sich um so vieles besser und freier fühlen…", wisperte Raoul und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihn. Ein wenig zögerlich legte er seine Hand auf den Rücken des Schauspielers.  
„Lassen Sie mich helfen… ich bin da…", raunte er aufmunternd.  
Wer weiß..., wenn ich dich früher getroffen hätte…, dachte Jim, aber du bist zu spät, viel zu spät...!  
Doch es könnte jetzt kompliziert werden, falls ich ihn mit meiner Abfuhr verärgere...

Also straffte er seinen Rücken und lächelte tapfer: „Auch einen?" fragte er und wies auf sein Glas.  
Raoul hatte sich lächelnd einen kanarischen Honigrum bestellt und dann hatte er von seinem Coming out erzählt. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, in einem anderen Zusammenhang hätte Jim dieses Geplapper genervt; denn Geplapper war es... Doch dabei erstaunlich angenehm. Raoul war mit sich im Reinen, war zufrieden. Jim wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er ihn ein wenig beneidete. Vielleicht mehr, als nur ein wenig.  
„Raoul…, das ist…, das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber weißt du…" Er sah ihm in die dunklen, glühenden Augen und sagte: „Ich betrachte mich als mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet. Ich habe eigentlich schon zu spät mit dieser Karriere begonnen, umso wichtiger ist es dass ich jetzt alles dafür tue. Es…es hat sich schon viel geändert ja, aber…, der Wind kann sich auch wieder drehen und es ist immer noch ein Vorteil, wenn…"  
„Schon gut, Richard…, aber du sahst so verloren aus vorhin. Ich respektiere das. Aber…ich rate dir davon ab…"

De Santos hatte sein Glas geleert und Jim ihm ein wenig wehmütig dankbar zugelächelt.

„Nun, du bist ja in dieser Saison mit noch einer weiteren Produktion hier am Haus", sagte er, indem er aufstand. „Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen, mein Angebot steht.  
Würde es dir auch ersparen, noch ein paar Mal in so einem lausigen Hotel absteigen zu müssen…  
Mach's gut. Danke für den Drink – "  
„De nada…", lächelte Jim.  
„Adios, Ricardo!"

„Ric? Alles okay?"  
„Was? Ja, ich – ja, mir ging nur gerade etwas…durch den Kopf."  
„Nun…, falls du…, falls du jetzt doch so weit wärst…"  
„Nein. nein, es ist…gut so, wie es ist…"  
„Na, schön…  
Um ehrlich zu sein…Nun, es ist auch so, dass ich…in festen Händen bin, wie man so sagt…", er lächelte verlegen.  
„Ein…ein Kunde eigentlich, weißt du…nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber – naja, wo die Liebe hinfällt, nicht?  
Er hat es nicht leicht gehabt. Und er braucht mich…  
Kennst du dieses Gefühl, Ric?  
Es tut so verdammt gut…! Ich meine…, klar, als Pfleger wurde ich auch gebraucht. Aber nicht ich persönlich! Die Patienten brauchen einfach…irgendwelche fachkundige Hilfe – und nach einer Weile sind sie dann weg. Aber von EINEM Menschen gebraucht zu werden, für ihn unersetzlich zu sein, das – Ric, das ist…das Wahre…! Vor allem, wenn er so…lieb und so sensibel ist…"

...und wohlhabend, wusste Jim plötzlich. Natürlich: Raouls Garderobe hatte deutlich an Klasse gewonnen! Und…  
Moment…, da ist noch etwas…

Er konnte es förmlich spüren: Er witterte Mordpotential!

„Freut mich zu hören, dass du glücklich bist. Was…ist es, was dein…Partner durchgemacht hat…?" tastete er sich vor.  
„Nun, eigentlich…" Er brach ab und lächelte entschuldigend. „Wie du ja sicher weißt, kann man sich Verwandte nicht aussuchen…"  
„Nein…, das kann man nicht…", Jim seufzte verständnisvoll, doch innerlich triumphierte er heimlich. „tragisch, sowas…aber…bekanntlich gibt es ja für alles eine Lösung – oder wie man heute sagt: Eine App!"  
„Schön wär's…", brummte Raoul bitter. „Seit Monaten grüble ich – ", er brach ab.  
Jim sah auf die Uhr.  
„Such dir Rat im Internet", schlug er vor. „Ich sollte früh in die Falle…hab morgen ein Casting."  
„Oh, Toi toi toi!"  
Jim nickte: „Adios. War nett, dich zu treffen…"

In Gedanken versunken machte sich Jim auf den Heimweg.

„Drei Versuchungen", murmelte er. „Seltsam…"

Er ging in sein Arbeitszimmer uns stellte an seinem offline-Laptop die Slideshow mit Sherlocks Fotos an.  
Ach, diese schlanke Gestalt, diese energiegeladenen Bewegungen… wenn er sich doch nur nicht immer in diesen Mantel hüllen würde…!  
Das markante und doch so schöne Gesicht flimmerte in zig Variationen über den Bildschirm und ein schmerzliches Glücksgefühl begann in Jims Brust aufzuglühen. Er berührte zärtlich das Display und flüsterte: „Ja, du brauchst mich. Nur mich, meinen brillanten, schöpferischen Geist – du weißt es nur noch nicht, doch du sollst es herausfinden…  
Ich verspreche es…, ich schwöre es dir, Sherlock. Ich werde dir treu sein, ich werde mich für dich, für uns aufsparen, ich liebe dich nun schon seit zwanzig Jahren, deshalb weiß ich, wie stark diese Liebe ist – unveränderlich wie der Fixsternhimmel. Bis wir einander begegnen, bis dein Herz erkennt, wer ich bin und wir uns vereinigen werden – bis dahin werde ich keuscher als jeder Mönch leben…Nein!

Ich werde noch weiter gehen! Ich werde mich so weit das überhaupt machbar ist, von Männern fern halten. Ich werde mich einfach verstärkt weiblichen Personals bedienen!  
Ja, ich werde wie eine Äbtissin sein! Eine Nonne in einem Nonnenkloster...!  
Deine kleine, keusche, standhafte Nonne, Sherlock…!", gelobte er inbrünstig.

Brave nun…

Die Buchstaben tanzten in seinem Kopf aus der Reihe…formierten sich neu…und bildeten...einen Nachnamen:

Van Buren.

Und das herzerwärmende Glühen in seinem Herzen schwoll zu einem Feuerball heiligen Zorns und entlud sich in einer vernichtenden Explosion:

„Wehe dir! Raoul de Santos! Wehe dir, dass du mich versucht hast, meine Liebe zu entweihen. Ganz zu schweigen von deiner eigenen! Das wirst du bitter bereuen…", knurrte er.

Ja. Raoul de Santos würde Moriarty im Netz finden. Oder umgekehrt – wie auch immer.  
Jim wusste was zu tun war: Er würde die Schuld sühnen, würde Raoul opfern, das würde das Sakrileg aufheben.

Er würde Raoul zu einem Teil seines Spiels mit dem klugen Prinzen machen.

Nun hatte er schon zwei der fünf Akte und den Prologus.

.

* (lat.) Versuchung

** (Auch Dernierenfeier) Party nach der letzten Vorstellung einer Theaterproduktion.

.

.

.

**Griff nach dem Stern**

(24. Februar)

.

Nachdem Jim sein feierliches Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt und der versucherischen Schlange Raoul den Untergang geschworen hatte, schrieb er zuerst ein Programm, das alle Einträge über diesen Jack Black mit Winnies Anschrift und seine sämtliche Kundenkonten löschte, dann ein weiteres, das selbstständig nach allen frei zugänglichen und wirklich hilfreichen und korrekten Informationen zum Thema „Botoxinjektionslösung konzentrieren" suchte und sie vernichtete.  
Der Mord-willige Verliebte würde schon zu ihm, Moriarty kommen müssen! Es war nicht weiter schwierig, denn für Jim war sofort ganz offensichtlich aus Raouls Bemerkungen herauszuhören gewesen, dass er seit Monaten Botox bunkerte, aber noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste sollte, wie er es konzentrieren könnte, um es zur tödlichen Waffe zu machen.

Danach hatte sich Jim erschöpft zu Bett begeben. Er war noch so aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen des Tages, dass er schließlich ein paar Schlaftabletten einwarf.

Kannst du auch nicht schlafen, mein Prinz? fragte er telepathisch in Richtung des Geliebten. Ja, große Geister sind schwer zur Ruhe zu bringen und suchende Herzen erst recht! Verzehrst auch du dich, aber weißt nicht, wonach oder nach wem? Habe Geduld, ich will dir beweisen, dass ich es bin, den du ersehnst…!

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es ihm sooo schwer aus dem warmen, weichen Bett zu finden. Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig benebelt von den Tabletten. Oder hatte er zu lange geschlafen? Vielleicht wäre ein dreifacher Whisky doch besser gewesen…

Ach, aber es gab doch so viel zu tun, da musste er sich wohl einen Ruck geben.

Ein Schauspieler braucht Selbstdisziplin,  
ein skrupelloser Zauberer, der für einen freundlichen, harmlosen Gaukler gehalten werden möchte, erst recht!

Nachdem Jim sich mit Kaffee so leidlich aufgeputscht hatte, machte er sich für alle Fälle ausgehfertig, dann begab er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und ging den Stand seiner aktuellen Projekte durch. Als erstes kontaktierte seinen besten Mann in Südamerika, um den Vermeer mitsamt dem eingebauten „Patzer" in Auftrag zu geben. So verdächtig würde das Ganze gar nicht sein. Wenn jemand ein kostbares Original besitzt und es seinen Gästen zeigen möchte, tut er gut daran, ihnen nur eine ausgezeichnete Kopie zu präsentieren und das Original sicher zu verwahren. Und sowohl er selbst als auch der Kopist machen sich nicht strafbar, wenn ein Detail verändert wird, denn dann gilt es nicht als Fälschung. Und hier kam die van Buren-Supernova ins Spiel: Ein zu heller Stern an einer Stelle, wo sonst zumindest mit bloßem Auge seit Menschengedenken nie etwas zu sehen gewesen war. Ein Komet durfte es nicht sein. Kometen bewegen sich; sie sind über Wochen und Monate zu sehen – aber sie bewegen sich! Und vor allem: Sie haben einen Schweif und auf einem alten Gemälde sind sie von einem Meteor praktisch nicht zu unterscheiden. Und ein Kunde hätte einen Maler ja einfach beauftragen können: Ich will eine Sternschnuppe auf meinem Bild haben – am besten in meinem eigenen Tierkreiszeichen, denn ich habe einen großen Wunsch, ein Ziel, das ich verfolge und ich hoffe, dass mir das helfen wird, meinen unmöglichen Traum zu verwirklichen und den unerreichbaren Stern zu erreichen…

Jim schmunzelte und stimmte spöttisch den berühmten Song „Die Queste", bekannt als „Der unmögliche Traum" an. Es ist die wichtigste Arie in dem Musical der Mann von La Mancha, in dem der Dichter Cervantes im Gefängnis sein eigenes Werk aufführt und in die Rolle des kleinen Landjunkers Don Alonso Quijana schlüpft, der beschlossen hat als tugendhafter Ritter namens Don Quixote durch Spanien zu ziehen.  
Doch natürlich dichtete Jim sich den Text des Ritters von der traurigen Gestalt um:

„Er bricht das so lästige Recht,  
er liebt, keusch und flammend von fern.  
doch greift, clever und unbesiegbar,  
nach Dir, unerreichbarer Stern!

Das ist mein Ruf,  
ich folge dem Stern,  
wie glücklos auch immer,  
wie unfassbar fern,  
Er ist mein Prinz und für mich gemacht,  
wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, wird schnell umgebracht!  
Und ich weiß, dass ich alles erreich',  
was auch immer ich will;  
und auch du,  
mein unglaublicher Prinz  
wirst mir dereinst gehör'n…"

Jim kicherte.

Ach, das ist köstlich…!  
Oui, mon petit prince auf deinem fernen kleinen Planeten, wenn du nicht parierst, dann WERDE ich dich wirklich zu einem Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt machen!  
Also erkenne lieber beizeiten, WER ich bin!"

Als nächstes schrieb Jim einen kleinen Suchalgorithmus, um als Moriarty zu Raoul Kontakt aufzunehmen. Natürlich würde er den verliebten Möchtegern-Killer auf Umwegen zu sich lotsen, so dass er sich etwas auf seine Findigkeit einbilden würde. Moriarty würde ihm das Knowhow teuer verkaufen und ihn dabei auch dazu verleiten, noch viel mehr des so stark verdünnten Giftes zu beschaffen: Vistabel der US-amerikanischen Firma Allergan. Dazu würde De Santos, um seinen hohen Bedarf zu rechtfertigen, noch viel mehr Kunden erfinden müssen.

Kurz: Jim würde dafür sorgen, dass sich Raoul richtig schön tief in die Scheiße ritt!

Dabei wäre es so viel einfacher und vor allem unverdächtiger, einfach bestimmte Lebensmittelkonserven selbst herzustellen und zu lagern und dabei schlicht alles falsch zu machen, was man falsch machen kann. So züchtet man sich sein eigenes Clostridium Botulinum. Ganz ohne verdächtige Anschaffungen.

Bah! Immer diese Dilettanten!

tbc

Ich habe diesmal die Sternchen aus dem Text rausgelassen, denn man braucht diese Hintergrundinfos nicht wirklich zum Verständnis und sie stören den Lesefluss.

Mit "mon petit prince" spielt Jim natürlich auf Der kleine Prinz von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry an.

Zu "Impossible Dream":

To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
To run where the brave dare not go

To right the unrightable wrong  
To love pure and chaste from afar  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star…

This is my quest to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless, no matter how far  
To fight for the right without question or pause  
To be willing to march into Hell for a heavenly cause

And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest  
That my heart will lie peaceful and calm when I'm laid to my rest

And the world will be better for this  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
To reach the unreachable star

This is my quest to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless, no matter how far  
To fight for the right without question or pause  
To be willing to march into Hell for a heavenly cause

And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest  
That my heart will lie peaceful and calm when I'm laid to my rest

And the world will be better for this  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
To reach the unreachable star

Die älteste gängige deutsche Version ist wohl folgende (ist jedenfalls die, die mit Josef Meinrad aufgenommen wurde):  
Der Ruf (The Quest) (Mit „er" ist der echte edle Ritter an sich gemeint – und nachdem Sherlock gegen Moriarty schon wie gegen Windmühlenflügel gefochten hat, kriege ich diese Parallele seit HLV erst recht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf – vor allem:  
…bekämpft den unschlagbaren Feind,  
er trägt den untragbaren Kummer,  
stürmt vor, wo der Tapferste flieht!

Er bricht das unrichtige Recht,  
er liebt, keusch und flammend von fern  
immer willig zur Hölle zu geh'n… - nun nicht für ein himmlisches Ziel, aber für John…)

Er träumt den unmöglichen Traum,  
bekämpft den unschlagbaren Feind,  
er trägt den untragbaren Kummer,  
stürmt vor, wo der Tapferste flieht!

Er bricht das unrichtige Recht,  
er liebt, keusch und flammend von fern  
und greift, selbst mit müdesten Armen,  
nach Dir, unerreichbarer Stern!

Das ist mein Ruf,  
ich folge dem Stern,  
wie glücklos auch immer,  
wie unfassbar fern,  
ich wage den Weg und frage nicht viel,  
immer willig zur Hölle zu geh'n, für ein himmlisches Ziel!  
Und ich weiß, folg auf Erden ich treu  
Meinem höheren Ruf,  
dass ich dann  
tret' getrost droben an,  
bei dem Herrn der mich schuf!

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
